


3x3

by NerdsbianHokie



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, tumblr one-shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2018-09-20 11:57:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 54
Words: 50,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9490037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdsbianHokie/pseuds/NerdsbianHokie
Summary: Just a bunch of one-shots of Alex/Lucy/Maggie.  Some are vaguely connected to my [Three] series, but not all are.





	1. G Step Up

**Author's Note:**

> A & B arguing over what movie to watch. Random friend/person C walks in oblivious to the argument and turns on Spongebob
> 
> Rated G

Alex sighed as she pulled the box of popcorn out of the cabinet.  She turned and glanced at Maggie, who was sitting on the other side of the island.

“We are not watching Step Up again.”

Maggie just grinned at her.  “Come on.”

“No.”

Maggie tilted her head.  “Are you really going to deny an injured woman?”

Alex raised an eyebrow, opening the box and pulling a bag of popcorn out without looking.  “You were cleared last week.”

“It’s lingering pain.”

Alex stared at her, unwrapping the popcorn bag.

“It’s a classic.”

Alex continued to stare.

“It has a compelling plot.”

Across the apartment, Lucy stepped out of the bathroom, toweling her hair.  Alex glanced at her, turning back to Maggie to keep staring.

Maggie groaned.

“Fine, I want to stare at Nora for a while.  Sue me for having eyes.”

Alex couldn’t hold back her laugh.  “We watched that movie ten times this week so you could stare at a cute girl?”

Maggie shrugged.

Alex looked down as she shook her head.  “Mags, you are…”

“The best time to wear a stripped sweater…is all the time.”

Alex and Maggie froze, stared at each other for a moment, then turned.

The TV was on, Spngebob playing.  Lucy was lounging across the couch, legs thrown over the arm, remote lying on her stomach.

“Lucy?” Alex asked.  Maggie’s shoulders shook as she tried to keep from laughing, hand covering her mouth.

Lucy arched, bending her neck so she could see them.

“Yeah?”

“Um, what’re you doing?”

“Watching Spongebob.”

Maggie turned back around and leaned on the counter for support as laughter took over her.

Alex shook her head.  “Why?”

“Why am I watching Spongebob?”

“Yes.  Why are you watching Spongebob?”

Lucy just shrugged.  “It’s on.”

Alex briefly wondered why the TV was set to a channel that would play Spongebob, and why Lucy didn’t change it, then decided she didn’t care.  Leaving the popcorn on the counter, she walked around the counter, grabbed Maggie’s hand, and pulled her to the couch.  Lucy huffed as she shifted to make room, then partially reclined against Alex’s side.

“Are we really watching Spongebob?” Maggie asked after a few minutes.

“Yes,” Alex replied.

“Why?”

“Because your only suggestion was Step Up.”

Alex regretted the answer as soon as she said it.  Lucy sat up, grabbed the remote, and started to navigate through the guide.

“What are you doing?” Alex asked, already knowing the answer.

“Putting Step Up on.”

“Why?”

“Channing Tatum.”

“Oh my god.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: Jenna Dewan - who played Lucy - played Nora in Step Up.
> 
> Fun fact pt 2: Jenna Dewan is married to Channing Tatum
> 
> Fun fact pt 3: Channing Tatum is bi - which isn't really relevant but i like to tell people that, cause most people either don't know, or erase it a lot
> 
> Fun fact pt 4: i have never seen step up - but if I did - it would purely be for Jenna Dewan
> 
> I took the longest time deciding what movie Maggie would want to watch (for an actress) but Alex wouldn't, then decided to go meta, cause fuck it.


	2. T/M Mortified

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Person A and B are fucking in their car late at night after a date, the windows steam up and it’s going great until there’s something rapping against the window from the outside. It’s an embarrassed police officer telling them they’ve parked illegally and this is considered indecent exposure. (Bonus points if the officer is person C.)
> 
> Rated T/M. Sex is mentioned, but it's not explicit, so I dunno

The air was thick.  Sweat rolled down Alex’s face, between her breasts, soaked into her hair.  A song she vaguely recognized blasted from the speaker next to her head.  Her hand fumbled against the upholstery as the other clenches around Lucy’s arm.

She never understood the appeal of having sex in a car, and many the reasons are, apparently true - it’s cramped, and tight, and if she moved too much, they would probably end up on the floor.  But, she had never taken Lucy Lane into account before.

And, fuck if that didn’t make all the difference.

She gets it.  With Lucy’s bra-clad breasts pushed against her bare ones.  With Lucy’s voice cutting through the music.  With Lucy’s fingers doing that, and that, and…dammit.

Lucy laughed as Alex cursed at the tapping at the window, then laughed even harder at the faint _NCPD, put on whatever clothes you’ve taken off, and roll down your window._

She pulled her fingers out of Alex, smirking at Alex’s whimper, and wiped them of Alex’s jeans.  Without even looking for her shirt, she rolled the window down.  She grinned at the officer, who was leaning back against the car and looking towards the city.

“Well, hello, Detective,” Lucy said, voice low.  “Fancy meeting you here.”

“I told you to put your clothes back on.”

“How do you know I’m not wearing clothes?  You haven’t even looked at me.”

“It’s you.  I don’t need to look to know.”

“Jokes on you, Detective, because the only thing Alex managed to get off of me was my shirt.”

“Then put your shirt back on.”

“I would, except I’m pretty sure it’s on the floor of the front seat.”

Maggie groaned, and looked over her shoulder.  She eyed Lucy for a moment, then glanced at Alex - bare from the waist up, jeans unbuttoned and pulled down a few inches, face completely red as she tried to hide behind her hands.

“And your shirt, Alex?”

Alex reached up and grabbed her shirt from the rear deck.  She crossed her arm over her chest, but made no movement to actually put her shirt on.

Maggie sighed.  She kept her face carefully blank as she turned back to Lucy.

“What’re you two doing?”

“I think it’s pretty obvious,” Lucy replied.

Maggie glared at her.

“What?” Lucy asked.

“You do know this is illegal, right?”

“You gunna arrest us?”

Maggie smirked.  “No, but I could have the rookie in the squad car do it.”

Lucy shifted to look around Maggie, at the car.  She could just make out a figure in the passenger seat.  She looked back at Maggie.

“So there’s no chance of convincing you to join us?”

“Absolutely not.”

“Can we at least finish?”

“No.  You can go home, where there’s a bed.  Nice.  Big.  Hell of a lot more comfortable.”

Lucy let out an exaggerated sigh.  “Fine.  We’ll go fuck on a bed like civilized people.”

Maggie laughed.  “Please, you two aren’t actually going to make it to the bed.  Just, at least get into the apartment.”

“I guess.”

Maggie and Lucy watched each other for a moment, both waiting.  Then Lucy raised an eyebrow.

“I can’t go anywhere while you’re blocking the door,” she said.

“You’re small, you can climb to the front.”

“I considered it, but I’m definitely not going to now.”

“Fine.”  Maggie stepped to the side, giving Lucy room to open the door and climb out.

Lucy brushed against Maggie, then waved to the rookie as she walked to the drivers door, completely uncaring about her shirtlessness.  Maggie closed the door, then leaned through the window.

“You okay, Alex?”

Alex nodded, still laying down, face still covered.  “Just a little…mortified.”

Maggie chuckled.  “Yeah.  You gunna put the shirt on, or just hold it?”

Alex lifted her hand enough to look at Maggie.  She just looked at Maggie for a few moments, the soft smile helping her relax, then she let her hand fall to the side.  She pulled her jeans up and buttoned them before sitting up.

“We, uh, didn’t know you were patrolling tonight,” she said before starting to pull her shirt on.

Maggie laughed.  “You’re lucky I am.  Not everyone on the force would be so…understanding.”

“We, uh, didn’t mean to,” Alex mumbled.

“Nope,” Lucy cut in from the front.  “We totally meant to.  Alex needs at least one good backseat make-out, right?”

“I think you went a little beyond make-out,” Maggie replied.

Alex turned red again.

Maggie smiled at her.  “Just don’t do it again.  Or, at least don’t do it somewhere you’ll get caught.”

“No promises,” Lucy said.

Alex rolled her eyes.  “We won’t.”

“Thank you.”  Maggie glanced at the squad car.  “I’ll probably be home late.  Don’t try to wait up.”

“No promises,” Lucy repeated, turning over the engine.

Maggie laughed.  She fought the urge to reach out for them, not wanting to give the rookie any ideas.

“Alright.  I’ll see you at home.”  She stepped back, watching Alex lay back down.  “Alex.”

She popped back up.  “Yeah?”

“Buckle.”

“Right.”

Maggie shook her head as she walked back to the squad car.  The next few hours would be long, but at least she knew what she would be going home to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all can thank DisplacedWarrior (Change-the-rules on tumblr) for Lucy and Alex not making it to bed once they get home, cause these two are a mess who would fuck wherever they can. In the elevator? Against the door? On the couch? On the floor right next to the bed? All of the above.
> 
> Why is Maggie out on patrol? I dunno. Anyone else as surprised as I am that there were no handcuff jokes? Cause I am totally shocked


	3. T Curtain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ace!Alex, and the fact that she has an open floor-plan apartment, and the fact that she wants to make her gfs feel good.
> 
> Rated T. Sex is mentioned, but not described.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is inspired by a headcanon loumauve sent me on Tumblr a little bit ago about service top, Ace!Alex, but with the addition of the new fact that Alex’s apartment has an open floorplan.

It started with a curtain.

Well, a thick rope and four curtain panels.

Or, technically, it started with _I’m fine with it, you know_ and _we’re dating you, not each other_.  Then it’s _so, we’re actually falling for each other_ and _how the fuck do we tell Alex?_   Then it’s _the three of us?  All together?_ and _does this mean you two will finally fuck and stop pining?_

And, okay, the curtain still doesn’t make an appearance.  Because Alex is still figuring out exactly how she feels about sex.  Because there’s no wall between her bed and the rest of the apartment.  Because Maggie still has three months left on her lease.  Because they’d rather work out the mechanics of fucking in Maggie’s place, but sleeping at Alex’s than make Alex uncomfortable.

Then, Maggie’s lease is up, and they talk, and they decide, and they all officially move into Alex’s.

So, a curtain.

Well, a thick rope and four curtain panels strung across what constitutes as the entrance to the bedroom.

Because Alex may not understand sex, but she understands that her girlfriends enjoy it.  Because none of them want to kick anyone out of their home.  Because _go have fun, close the curtains and I’ll put headphones in_.

Only, Alex is curious.  Alex is a scientist.  Alex wants to learn, wants to know.

So, maybe she doesn’t always put headphones in.  She listens.  She listens to the gasps and the moans and the whimpers.  She listens to the whispers and the cries and the laughter.

And, maybe she doesn’t want to be touched, but maybe she wouldn’t mind learning how to pull those noises from them.  Wouldn’t mind learning how to make them feel that way.

She’s still figuring it out when she comes home early, and the curtains aren’t closed, and Alex is mesmerized.

Because Alex is a doctor.  Because Alex knows the human body.  Because Alex knows her girlfriends have amazing bodies.  Because muscles and skin and movement.  Because maybe the dance analogies about sex have a point.

They talk about it, and sometimes the curtains are closed, and sometimes they aren’t.  Sometimes Alex works on her laptop with music blasting from her headphones.  Sometimes Alex watches a movie with an extra soundtrack.  Sometimes Alex watches an entirely different performance.

Eventually, Alex learns.  With Maggie’s hand guiding her own, she learns how to pull the softest sighs from Lucy with one - two - three fingers.  With Lucy holding her hair back and whispering in her ear, she learns how to push Maggie higher and higher with her tongue.

She learns and she watches and she listens and sometimes she doesn’t.

And she has never been happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They definitely end up with an entire collection of curtains though (that’s how this started, me thinking of the curtains). It starts with basic ones, but eventually they have all sorts - fancy lace ones, space designs, dinosaur designs, a Supergirl one Alex refuses to leave up when anything sexy is happening. They just end up with the habit of grabbing curtains they think the others will like, or find fucking hilarious.


	4. G Read

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy has a migraine
> 
> Rated G

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set in my [Three] canon
> 
> Based on the prompt: Imagine Person A of your OTP loves having their hair played with, and Person B is an avid reader. Person A often goes up to person B while they’re reading and cuddles them, and person B idly messes with their hair while they read, only pausing to turn a page of their book.
> 
> OT3 Bonus: Person C comes home when both Person A and Person B are asleep on the couch and Person B has a hand in Person A’s hair, the book dropped on the floor after it slipped from a sleeping Person B’s grasp.

 

Maggie didn’t look up as the kitchen light turned off.  She didn’t look up as soft classical music began to seep through the apartment.   She didn’t look up as footsteps crossed the room, as the couch cushions dipped, as a figure curled up next to her.

Maggie still didn’t look up when her book was lifted out of her lap and moved to the arm of the couch, but only because it was quickly replaced by a head.  She wrapped her arm that was not still attached to her book around Lucy’s shoulders, threading her fingers through her hair.

“I was reading,” she said.

Lucy shrugged.  “Can still read,” she murmured.  She brought her hand up, curling it over her face as she pushed closer against Maggie.

Maggie hummed as she brushed some hair behind Lucy’s ear, as she traced Lucy’s knuckles, as Lucy opened one eyes to look up at her, only to close it a moment later.

“Headache?” Maggie asked.

Lucy nodded.  “Hate concussions.”

“I know, babe, but you did make it through most of the day before it hit, right?”

Lucy nodded again.

“See, you’ll be concussion free before you know it.”

She started to play with Lucy’s hair, brushing it back and carding her fingers through it.  A few locks were still damp from the shower Lucy had taken before dinner.  Lucy’s breathing began to even out.  She shifted, reaching up to gesture at Maggie’s book.

“Read?”

Read out loud, she meant, let the story told in your voice distract me from my pain.

“It’s _Jurassic Park_.”

Lucy looked up at her, let out a mumbled _nerd_ before shrugging.

“Alright, I’ll read.”

Maggie lifted her arm off of Lucy to get the book set up, wedged between her leg and the couch, the bottom pressed against her hip.  Lucy let out a deep breath when Maggie wrapped her arm around her again, and another when she began to read.

“The commercialization of molecular biology is the most stunning ethical events in the history of science, and it has happened with astonishing speed.  For four hundred years, since Galileo…”

* * *

The music was still playing when Alex got home a few hours later.  The single lamp over Maggie’s shoulder was still on.  Maggie and Lucy were still on the couch, but both of them had long since fallen asleep.

Alex closed the door, then leaned back against it to watch them for a moment.  Maggie’s hand was tangled in Lucy’s hair.  Lucy’s hand was curled around the hem of Maggie’s shirt.  The book was still between Maggie and the couch, Maggie’s other arm wedged between the pages.

Alex smiled.  She was amused, but unsurprised.

Maggie had texted her that Lucy was having a bad night, that Lucy’s headache had reduced her to single words responses and gestures, that Lucy had fallen asleep on her, and she’s adorable, but we’re out of her breakfast tea, and can you grab some on your way home?

So, Alex had.  It had taken her almost thirty minutes to find a store still open, but she had gotten the tea, a few apples, a pear, and Maggie’s favorite chocolate bar.  Then she got to come home to her girlfriends passed out on the couch.  If she didn’t already have multiple pictures of them in the same exact position, she would have pulled her phone out instantly.  Instead, she set the re-usable grocery bag on the kitchen counter, crossed the apartment to change into her pajamas, pulled the covers on the bed down, then walked to the couch to crouch in front of them.

She pulled the book free, grabbing the tattered movie ticket from the table to mark the pages Maggie’s arm was between, and twisting to put it on the table.  The slight movement had been enough to wake Maggie, who was watching her through barely open eyes, a smile tugging on her lips.

“Hey,” Maggie murmured.

“Hey.”

“You get the stuff?”

Alex nodded.  She rested her hand over Maggie’s, her fingers pressing into Lucy’s hair.  “How bad was it?”

“She pushed herself too hard with the reports, and the storm front coming in…”  Maggie shook her head.  “That probably would have given her a migraine even without the concussion.”

Alex sighed.  She looked down at Lucy, at her hand gripping Maggie’s shirt, at how her brow furrowed in pain even in sleep.

“Okay.  I’ll carry her to the bed, and you get the music and light?”

“Sounds like a plan.”

Maggie pulled her shirt free from Lucy’s grip as Alex slid her arm’s beneath her.

Alex held her tightly as she walked the short distance to the bed, then laid her down as gently as she could.  The music turned off, the silence abrupt.  She turned to see if Maggie needed help, but was stopped by a hand slipping into hers.

“Al?”

She looked down at Lucy, who was turning onto her side.  Alex slid into the bed, laying so her face was just inches from Lucy’s.  Dark fell over them as Maggie turned the lamp off, the light-blocking curtains keeping the apartment pitch black.

“Head hurts,” Lucy mumbled.

Alex brushed some hair out of Lucy’s face.  “I know.  If it still hurts like this tomorrow, we’ll call the doctor, okay?  See if an increased dosage will be fine until the pressure system passes.”

Lucy scooted closer to her, tucking her head beneath Alex’s chin, and sliding her arm around Alex’s waist, under her shirt.

“Stupid storm.  Stupid drugs.”

“Stupid traumatic brain injury?”

Lucy nodded, then whimpered at the movement and pushed her face into Alex’s chest.

The bed dipped as Maggie climbed in with them.

“We’ve got you,” Alex said into Lucy’s hair.

Maggie pressed against Lucy.  She laid her arm over both of them, her hand resting over the one Lucy had pressed against Alex’s back.

“We’ve got you,” Maggie repeated, pressing a kiss to the back of Lucy’s head.

They both stayed awake as Lucy slipped back into sleep, then slowly drifted off themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This didn’t fully go where I expected when I started, but whatever. I couldn’t focus on anything else anyways.
> 
> Un-beta’d. Barely edited.
> 
> Headaches from air pressure changes suck so much, and they probably suck even more with concussions. Lucy’s just short of throwing up from the pain, honestly.
> 
> Reference to Jurassic Park for change-the-rules


	5. E Only One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex has experienced many firsts since meeting Maggie Sawyer. This, however, is not a first she had expected.
> 
> And that her first threesome includes Lucy Lane…equally unexpected.
> 
> Rated E

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is from a prompt I got from [Beatbot](http://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartInABoxx/pseuds/Beatbot):
> 
> Sanvers fic prompt...they've been together for months, super in love, super secure and then Lucy Lane comes to town for one night only, they all go for drinks, Lucy comments about how hot they are together and if they ever need a third to call her. They take her up on it. At some point Lucy totally has to casually comment about fantasizing about banging the innocence out of Kara (maybe when Alex points out she had no idea Lucy likes to sleep with women)

Alex has experienced many firsts since meeting Maggie Sawyer.

First time enjoying a kiss.

First time having a lover wear her clothes.

First time  _ wanting  _ to have sex.

First time for, well, almost everything involved in a relationship.

This, however, is not a first she had expected.

And that her first threesome includes Lucy Lane…equally unexpected.

But good, so so good.

Because Lucy is apparently really good at eating girls out, and Lucy does something with her tongue that makes Alex’s fingers dig into Maggie’s hips, that makes Alex pull away from Maggie’s center to bite into her thigh to try and stop the scream.

Maggie’s groan turns into a light chuckle.  Maggie brushes a sweat-soaked lock off of Alex’s forehead.  Maggie murmurs as Lucy works Alex through her orgasm.

_She that good, babe?  You’re so fucking hot.  That’s gunna leave a mark, and I’m gunna think of you every time I see it._

Alex comes down, slowly, slowly.  She presses kisses to the teeth marks on Maggie’s thigh.  Lucy kisses her thighs, her hips, her stomach.  Maggie lets out a soft gasp, and Alex is sure that Lucy is probably kissing her way up Maggie’s back.  She looks up in time to watch Lucy’s arms wrap around Maggie’s waist, to see Lucy’s head appear, chin on Maggie’s shoulder.

Lucy grins.  Lucy leaves one hand around Maggie’s waist, as the other moves up to her breasts.  Lucy smirks down at Alex.  Lucy drops a challenge with _you aren’t going to leave your girl hanging, are you, Danvers?_  before kissing Maggie’s shoulder, back, neck.

Maggie smiles down at Alex.  Maggie winks.  Maggie turns and captures Lucy’s mouth with her own.

And Alex stares.

Later, she will have to figure out why the sight above her doesn’t just turn her on, but warms her, makes her heart skip a beat.  Right now, though, in this moment, all she can do is pull Maggie back down to her mouth

It’s just over thirty minutes and several more orgasms later when Maggie’s phone going off makes everything pause.

Alex is sitting, leaning back against the headboard.  Lucy is pressed to her side, fingers tracing over Alex’s abs.  Both of them are watching Maggie pace back and forth across Alex’s apartment, still fully naked as she speaks on her cell phone.

“I never knew you…”  Alex trails off.  She is comfortable with her sexuality, is learning more about the community every day, but she doesn’t know how to ask other people.  Or even if she should.

Lucy chuckles.  “Like ladies?”

“You were with James, so I guess I just never thought…”  Alex shrugs.  She runs a finger over the back of Lucy’s hand.

“Bisexuality does exist.”

“I know.  I’m not saying that because you were with James, you can’t like women.  It’s just-”

“Straight until proven otherwise?”

Alex sighs.  “Yeah.”

“Yeah,” Lucy agrees.  “That I spent the first few years of my service under Don’t Ask, Don’t Tell probably doesn’t help.  I got so used to hiding it, I’m still trying to break some of those habits.”

“Lucy-”

“It’s fine.  Anyway, I walked into the DEO the first time, and there were just women…hot women…hot women in uniforms, everywhere.”  Lucy shrugs.  She turns her hand over and threads her fingers between Alex’s.  “Habit took over, and I pushed everything down.”

Alex hears the tone in her voice, hears the lack of desire to stay on the topic.

“So, hot women at the DEO?”

Lucy laughs, relieved.  “Hot women in uniform.”  She nods.  “There’s you, of course, in all of your Agent Danvers glory.”

“Agent Danvers glory?”

“Agent Danvers glory.  You could have almost any woman at the DEO.  You do know that right?”

“Um, no?”

“Of course you don’t.  Well, you could.  Anyway.  There’s you, Vasquez, Agent Gates, Agent Bengal in R&D, Dr. Viegeli.  Honestly, Alex, I could go on for ages.”

“Huh.”

“And every last one of them would die of jealousy if they knew where I was right now.”

“Is that right?”

“It is.  Oh, and then there’s Kara.”

Alex jerks, pulling away enough to look at Lucy, who smirks.

“Kara?”

“I could handle it at the DEO, with Supergirl, but at CatCo?  With Kara Danvers?  God, I wanted to fuck the innocence out of her.”

“Wha…I…why…  Lucy!  Why did you tell me that?  She’s my sister.”

Lucy laughs.  Lucy can’t stop laughing.  She swings a leg over Alex to straddle her, and presses her forehead against Alex’s shoulder, and laughs.  Maggie glances over at them before being pulled back to her call.

“Don’t laugh at that.  I do not need that thought in my head.”  Alex shudders.  “Gross.”

“Sorry,” Lucy forces out.  “I had to.”

“You did not.”

Lucy pulls back.  She wipes a tear from her eye, then drapes her arms over Alex’s shoulders.

“Don’t worry.  It was a passing thought.  There’s really only one Danvers sister I fantasize about.”  She looks down Alex’s naked body, pulling a lip between her teeth as she looks back up.

Alex does the same, taking in the lithe muscle that is Lucy Lane sitting in her lap.  She looks over at Maggie, at her girlfriend who has finished her call, who is leaning against the wall next to the bed, who is grinning at Alex.

Turning back, Alex holds Lucy’s gaze as her hand trails from Lucy’s hip to her center - holds Lucy’s gaze as she swipes a finger over her clit, once, twice, three times - holds Lucy’s gaze as she slips a finger in her, as she slips a second in a few thrusts later, as she keeps her palm on Lucy’s clit.  She holds Lucy’s gaze until her other hand pulls Lucy’s hair back, pulls Lucy’s head to the side, exposes and stretches out Lucy’s neck.

Alex kisses and nips her way up Lucy’s neck as she slowly thrusts.  She listens to Lucy breathing grow heavy.  She watches as Maggie slips a hand between her own legs.  She reaches Lucy’s ear.  She just breathes for a moment before speaking.

“Let me make sure I am the _only_ Danvers sister you fantasize about from now on.”


	6. E Something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She knows that they are going to have to talk about it. She can feel them lead up to…something. She is pretty sure they feel it too.
> 
> Pre-relationship  
> Rated E

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is from a prompt from Kirstyn: Could you maybe write one where kara finds out? Maybe by accident, she walks into Alex's apartment for sister night and the three of them are having sex?
> 
> It is a follow up of the previous chapter.

It was only supposed to be a one time thing, when Lucy was in town.

Then, a few months later, Lucy was in town again, and she ended up in their bed again.  And again the next month.  And two weeks after.

And now.

Only, this time is different.

Lucy hadn’t just shown up, joining the group at the bar, or striding into the DEO.  Lucy had texted first.

Three days ago.  Lucy had texted, letting Alex know that she was coming to National City.  Lucy had texted, asking Alex if she and Maggie wanted to get dinner.

And they had.

An early dinner, early enough that it blurred the lines between early dinner and late lunch.  Because they all had work in the morning.  Because they wanted to get some sleep between fucking the daylights out of each other and having to go in.  Because they all knew the night would end with them fucking the daylights out of each other.

And they are.

Well, at the moment, Lucy and Maggie are, and Alex is watching, and Alex is thinking.

Because that dinner had felt like a date.  Because their clothes had been more formal than not.  Because they had pushed against each other in the booth, despite the ample room.  Because it had felt as natural to drape an arm over Lucy’s shoulder as it had to thread her fingers between Maggie’s.

Because Lucy hadn’t gotten a hotel room.  Because she had barely used her hotel room the last time.  Because she slides into their lives with ease.  Because everything feels not complete, not whole, when she leaves.

Because right now, as she watches bliss wash over Lucy’s face, the warmth spreading through Alex’s chest is the same she feels when she watches Maggie come.

She knows that they are going to have to talk about it.  She can feel them lead up to…something.  She is pretty sure they feel it too.

But, right now, Maggie is slowing her movements as she brings Lucy down from her orgasm.

Right now, Maggie is pulling her fingers out of Lucy, trailing them up Lucy’s side.

Right now, Alex is grabbing Maggie’s hand.

And, right now, Alex is wrapping her lips around Maggie’s fingers, and the taste of Lucy is rich on her tongue, and Maggie seems to read her mind.

Because Maggie is moving off of Lucy, keeping her in place with a soft hand on her chest.

Lucy laughs as Alex settles between her legs, pressing kisses to her thighs.

“Not that I’m complaining,” Lucy says, reaching down to brush back some of Alex’s hair.  “But, I’ve come, like, four times tonight, and I’m pretty sure you’re both still at an orgasm each.”

“Maybe,” Maggie replies.  “But, you’re the one going back to her vibrator in a few days.”  She leans down, pulling Lucy into a soft kiss.  “Let us take care of you.”

Eyes wide, Lucy looks from Maggie to Alex, who nods and smiles and rests her head on Lucy’s thigh.  Lucy looks back at Maggie, and shakes her head as she laughs.

“You could at least go take care of Alex as she takes care of me.”

Maggie laughs.  Maggie kisses Lucy.  Maggie makes her way down the bed.  She guides Alex up to her knees, up onto on her elbows, as Lucy drapes her legs over Alex’s shoulders.

Alex gasps and bucks forward at the feeling of Maggie’s fingers on her clit.  Lucy laughs lightly.  Her legs flex around Alex’s head, and she rolls her hips.  And Alex laughs before licking up Lucy’s slit, before pressing a kiss to Lucy’s clit.

Alex watches Lucy as she eats her out.  Lucy watches right back, gaze occasionally flicking up to Maggie.

One of Lucy’s hands tangles in Alex’s hair.  The other grabs at the pillow beneath her head.  Her moans grow louder and louder as Alex suppresses her own, intent on making Lucy come before herself.

“Oh, Rao.  Ewww, no, no, nonono, no, no.”

Alex jumps at the new voice.  Lucy jumps.  Maggie jumps and spins off of the bed and is the first to see who it was.

“Kara?”

“Sorry, sorry, sorry.  I didn’t mean…I didn’t know…Why does this keep happening to me?”

Alex sighs as her sister continues.  She runs her fingers up and down the outside of Lucy’s thighs as she slides them off of her shoulders.

Lucy sits up, and panic crawls into Alex’s stomach.

Kara hadn’t just walked in on her having sex with her girlfriend.  Kara had just walked in on her having sex with her girlfriend - and another woman.

Another woman she is starting to…starting to feel something for.

Lucy raises a hand to Alex’s cheek.  She rubs her thumb under Alex’s eye, and nods as she mouths  _ you’re okay _ .

Maggie’s hand settles on her shoulder.  Maggie nods when Alex looks up at her, then hands her a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt.

Alex stares at the wall as she dresses, part of her hoping that Kara will be gone when she turns.  She runs a hand through her hair, takes a glance at the women in her bed - at Maggie, dressed in her boxers and Alex’s shirt from dinner - at Lucy, wrapped in a sheet - and turns.

And Kara is in her kitchen, facing the other direction, hands over her eyes.

Alex sighs before crossing her apartment.

She raps her knuckles on the island as she walks around it, and stops a few feet from Kara, her hip against the counter.

“We’re decent.”

Kara lifts a hand, open eye just visible, then drops her hands completely.

“I’m sorry,” she says.

Alex lifts a hand before Kara can completely devolve into apologies.

“It’s fine.”  She swallows and pushes some hair behind her ear.  “Just…why are you here, Kara?”

Kara’s brow furrows.  “Sister night?”

“That’s-”  Alex shakes her head.  “Sister night is tomorrow.”

“No.  We moved it to today, remember?”

“Does it seem like I remember?”

“Not really.”

Alex sighs.  She turns so she’s leaning back against the island, mirroring Kara’s position.

“When did we move it?”

“A few days ago.  We were in your lab…”

“Wait, while we were waiting for the results on the acid?”

“Yeah.”

Alex groans.  She presses a few fingers to her temple.  “I was on my phone?”

“I figured you were texting Maggie.”

“No.  No, I was texting Lucy.”

“Lucy?”

“Hi, Kara.”

Kara stiffens.  Kara looks over her shoulder.  Kara stares at the women on the bed.  Kara turns back to Alex.

“I’m going to go.”

“Kara…”

“Nope.  I’m going.  We will have sister night tomorrow, and you are going to tell me everything.”  Kara glances towards the bed again.  “Well, not  _ everything _ , but, you know.”  She makes a motion towards Alex, then stops.  “I am not hugging you right now, but I love you, have a good night with your girlfriends.”

Alex’s brain screeches to a halt.

Girlfriends.  Girlfriends.  Girlfriends.

Plural.  More than one.  Two.

It sounds…It feels…good, right, true.

Maggie is in front of her, taking her hand, still wearing her shirt.

“Are you okay?”

Alex blinks.  Alex nods.  Alex turns to Lucy, still wrapped in her sheet, hovering just outside the kitchen.

Alex holds out a hand, inviting Lucy over, pulling her to her side.

They still have to talk about it, still have to figure out what that something between all of them is.

And they will.

But not tonight.

Instead, the rest of the night is filled with jokes and teasing and Mario Kart and leftover pizza.

Then, when they decide to call it a night, Alex gives Lucy that interrupted orgasm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small note, because I never actually specified this, unless I specifically mark a fic as [Three], it doesn’t take place in that series. I get why people think that everything I’ve written for them is in the same universe, but [Three] is a specific storyline I’m working on. I’m sure I’ll eventually write how they get together in [Three] but it isn’t like this.


	7. T Stitches, Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex gets hurt. Maggie and Lucy get to deal with her.
> 
> Rated T

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From a prompt from [thatkidwiththeunkepthair](http://thatkidwiththeunkepthair.tumblr.com/):  
> Maybe Alex gets hurt and the others have to deal with her as she recovers? 
> 
> I am sure this is not exactly what you were thinking, but this is what my brain decided to latch onto.
> 
> Brief post-sex scene. Skip ‘Day 3′ if it’s not your thing.

“Fuck.”

Alex’s voice prompted Lucy to glance up from the reports spread out on the bed.  Alex was standing on the other side of the island, looking down at a cutting board with a confused look.  Maggie was stepping towards her, and Lucy looked back down.

Alex had probably just mixed up some vegetables or something; Maggie would deal with it.  Lucy had to finish the reports, preferably before her girlfriends finished making dinner.

“Oh, shit.”

The way Maggie said it pulled Lucy’s attention back to the kitchen.

Maggie was moving Alex towards the sink, one hand staying on the small of Alex’s back as she turned the water on.  Lucy straightened her back, lifted her head from the hand it had been resting in, and-

Oh

That was blood.

On the cutting board.

Where Alex had just been…

‘Oh, shit’ was right.

Lucy was across the apartment in moments, standing at Alex’s side, watching water-thinned blood swirl around the sink.  She eyed the cut.  It was long, two inches at least, starting at the base of her thumb, and cutting down and across the flesh of her palm to where the other side of her hand met her wrist.

Long and deep, from the way it kept bleeding.

“We’re taking you to the hospital.”

Lucy ignored Alex’s protests as she opened a drawer and searched through it for towels that wouldn’t leave fibers in the cut.  Maggie shut down each of Alex’s arguments.

_ No, you cannot just stitch it yourself. _

_ Because what if there’s nerve damage? _

_ Yes, an actual hospital, not the DEO. _

_ Do you want every agent to know you cut yourself cooking? _

_ You really think we’re going to let you drive, Danvers? _

“Maggie’s going to drive,” Lucy cut in.  “You and I are going to sit in the back.”  She pulled Alex’s hand from under the water and pressed one of the towels against the cut.  “And I am going to make sure you don’t do anything stupid on the ride.”

Alex huffed, then her shoulders sagged.  “Fine.”

They moved into an organized rush, putting on shoes and jackets, grabbing IDs and money, making sure the oven was off.  Lucy eyed her reports before tucking them away and grabbing a couple of books for her and Maggie.

The ride to the hospital started with light banter, but it faded as Alex grew quiet, as Alex turned her focus to regulating her breathing and not showing signs of pain.

Lucy held Alex’s hand in her lap, keeping pressure on the wound.  She glanced to the front of the car every few moments, meeting Maggie’s eyes in the rear-view mirror more than a few times.

Maggie let them out in front of the hospital before going to find a parking spot.  By the time she walked into the waiting room, Alex had been taken to see a doctor.

“She’s never helping me cook again,” Maggie grumbled as she sat next to Lucy.

“What about her pancakes?” Lucy asked, threading her fingers through Maggie’s and setting their hands on her leg.  They rested on the same spot she had held Alex’s, the new pressure pushing back the burning she had felt since Alex left.

Maggie leaned against her, laying her head on Lucy’s shoulder.  “She can make her pancakes, and her brownies, but nothing involving a knife.”

“You know she carries multiple knives at work, right?”

“Please don’t remind me.”

Lucy laughed.  She pressed a kiss to Maggie’s hair.

“She’s going to be fine.”

“Oh, you think I’m worried?  I just keep thinking of what a pain she’s going to be the next few weeks.”

Lucy hummed in agreement, and said nothing of how tight the grip Maggie had on her hand was, said nothing of how her grip was just as tight.

Maggie and Lucy had managed to take control of a corner bench by the time Alex came back, nearly two hours later.  Ignoring the glares from an older man and a woman with a toddler, Maggie was pressed into Lucy’s side.  Lucy had an arm slung over Maggie’s shoulder, holding her close as Maggie absently played with the fingers on that hand.

The books Lucy had grabbed hadn’t been pulled out of her bag.  They both knew they wouldn’t be able to focus.  Instead, Lucy had pulled her headphones out, and they each had a bud in an ear as they watched random YouTube videos, one eye on the door.

They were part way through the most recent Postmodern Jukebox video when Alex walked in, hand wrapped.  By the time they were standing, headphones wrapped up, Alex was standing in front of them.

“No tendon damage,” she said, holding the hand up.  “Thirteen stitches. They can come out in sixteen days.”

“Thank God,” Maggie murmured, wrapping her fingers around Alex’s hand.

“Ready to go home?” Lucy asked.

“Please,” Alex groaned.

Maggie and Lucy both chuckled, pressing against her sides, ignoring the increased vitriol behind the glares aimed at them.

“You are banned from all knife use in the kitchen,” Maggie said as they walked out of the hospital.

“That sounds a little extreme,” Alex replied.

“Thirteen stitches in your hand is a little extreme.”

“Is it, though?”

“Yes,” Lucy jumped in.  “Yes it is.  I hope you realize that you’re restricted to the base until the stitches come out, right?”

“What?”  Alex stopped walking, shaking her head.  Maggie and Lucy pulled her off of the street, and onto the curb surrounding the parking lot.  “I’ve gone on field missions with stitches before.”

“In your hand?  Do you have any idea how much damage shooting a gun could do?”  Lucy crossed her arms as she stared up at Alex.  “You could pop a stitch, or rip the wound open even further, or-”

“I don’t need a gun to go out into the field.”

“You won’t need a gun at all the next three weeks, because you’ll be staying on base.”

“That’s ridiculous.”

Maggie put a hand on each of their shoulders.  “How about we continue this conversation at home?”

“Fine,” Alex said.

“There is nothing to continue,” Lucy said before taking a few steps into the parking lot.  She stopped with a sigh, and turned to Maggie.  “Where did you park?”

Maggie shook her head as she fought back a smile.  She led them through the lot, and climbed into the drivers seat before either of them could ask for the keys.

Lucy and Alex glanced at each other before climbing into the back.  Once they settled, Lucy pulled Alex’s hand into her lap, wrapping both of her hands around it.

“You know J’onn isn’t going to let you out in the field, no matter what I say, right?” Lucy softly asked as Maggie drove them out of the lot.

“It’s just a cut.”

“A cut, with thirteen stitches, right where your grip rests.”  She ran a finger over the bandages.  She could feel the stitches through the fabric.  “This isn’t a debate.”

Alex sighed.  Her head dropped back against the seat.  She stared out the window the rest of the ride, but kept her hand in Lucy’s.

———

Day 1

Lucy was right.  The moment J’onn found out about Alex’s injury, he restricted her to the base.

Alex had grumbled, and Alex had argued, but had ultimately lost when J’onn had given her the option to spend the time in the lab, or just go home.  Her only consolation was that crime in National City seemed to be taking the day off, so pretty much every agent spent the day in the base.

Including Lucy, who she had quickly requisitioned as her aide in the lab.  She knew that Lucy and J’onn had only really gone along with it to keep her placated, but she took the victory anyway.

She also took victory every time Lucy’s eyes glazed over slightly when she launched into rambling explanations of what she was doing.

Smart, her girlfriend may be, but bio-engineering wasn’t exactly her area of expertise.  Still, Lucy helped her around the lab the entire day, lifting a few boxes, taking notes while Alex dictated, and glaring every time Alex so much as touched a scalpel.

When she drove them home, Lucy held Alex’s hand between their seats.

———

Day 3

Alex leaned her head to the side, closing her eyes to just feel.

The tremor of the thigh against her cheek.  The fingers combing through her hair.  The carpet her knees were pressed into.  The leather around her wrists, holding her arms behind her back to keep her from using her hands.

“Told you I could do it,” she murmured.

Maggie laughed above her.  Lucy laughed from wherever she had settled to watch.

“You did, Danvers, you did.”

———

Day 5

As much as Alex would never have admitted it, her day off was more than welcome.

The previous days had either ended with her exhausted under the effect of the pain medication, or with her hand throbbing when she refused to take the pills.

She was just thankful that there still hadn’t been much for the DEO to do.  Supergirl had put out a fire or two, stopped a few muggings, rescued a cat from a tree, but that had been the worst of it.

Maggie and Lucy still had work that day.  They made her promise to not do anything stupid after the movement of them getting out of bed woke her.  She had mumbled an agreement, then fallen back to sleep before they even made it out of the apartment.

A few hours later, she woke up to an empty apartment, a shopping bag on the island, and a note attached to it.

_ There are leftovers in the fridge and a surprise in the bag.  Have a good day off _

_ -M+L _

Alex tapped a finger on the counter as she reached into the bag.  She pulled out a box of donuts first, then a pack of knives.

Brightly colored, animal shaped, plastic knives.

Alex stared at the box, then grabbed her phone and sent a text.

_ I fucking hate both of you assholes. _

———

Day 9

“Isn’t that exactly why they told you no guns?”

Alex glared up at Vasquez for a moment, then looked back to her palm and the gauze pressed to it.  She lifted the gauze, and inspected the damage.

“Just one stitch, and the bleeding has already stopped.”  She shrugged.  “I’ll be fine.”

Vasquez snorted, moving onto the next step of cleaning her gun.  “You’re fine now, but will you be when they see it?”

Alex groaned.  She leaned her head back and listened to the echoes from inside the gun range.

“I just hope it was worth it, ma’am.”

———

Day 10

Alex pulled back from the microscope as the giggling turned into laughter.  She turned her head enough to see her girlfriends, heads together.

“I thought you two were here to help?” she sighed.

“We are,” Lucy replied.

“That’s—” she gestured towards them— “not helping.”

“No?” Maggie asked, tilting her head.  “We’re here to make sure you don’t do something stupid.”

Lucy nodded.  “Like, I dunno, cut your hand open.”

“Or sneak off to the gun range and pop a stitch and try to hide it from your girlfriends,” Maggie added.

Alex blinked.  She turned and stared at the wall for a moment, before looking back down at the microscope.

———

Day 14

After over weeks of calm, the DEO was buzzing.

A tip had come in on a Cadmus lab.

Alex breathed deeply, staying collected as she watched the video feed.  She tapped a few fingers on the desk next to her, then glanced at the woman sitting there.  Vasquez looked up and nodded.

“All comms are coming through strong,” she said.

Alex nodded back.

That was her team out there, operating under Jenkins’ orders.  Alex trusted Jenkins.  The woman was her second, the only other person left from their training class, and a damn good agent.  That didn’t, however, make watching her team from the safety of base any easier.

Her hand itched.  Two days.  Two day and she would have been able to join them.

Lucy squeezed her elbow for a moment as she walked up next to Alex.

“Ma’am, Supergirl is in position to move in if needed,” Vasquez said.

Lucy nodded, eyes not leaving the screens.  “Schott, how is the decryption coming along?”

Winn jumped, then nodded.  “It’s coming.  They’re good, whoever they are, but, uh, not good enough.”

“Just get it.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

The op went smoothly.  Supergirl hadn’t needed to intervene.  There were no major injuries to any of Alex’s agents.  The Cadmus agents were being transported back to the base.

Alex let herself relax slightly.  Lucy smiled at her, nodding and squeezing Alex’s elbow again as she walked out of the room.

———

Day 16

Neither Maggie nor Lucy were surprised to wake up and find Alex already pulling the stitches out of her hand.

They stood in the doorway to the bathroom, just watching Alex cut each stitch with tiny scissors before pulling it free with tweezers.

“Sure you don’t want to get a doctor to do that?” Lucy asked.

“I am a doctor.”

Maggie and Lucy glanced at each other, both rolling their eyes, and stepped forward.

Lucy jumped up onto the counter, pulling Alex’s hand into her lap.  Maggie grabbed the scissors and started to work on the next stitch.  Alex looked at Maggie with a raised eyebrow.

“Did you get a medical degree while I wasn’t looking?”

Maggie laughed.  “No, but it’s better than you trying to operate on your own hand.”

“This is hardly an operation.”

“Then I should be fine.”

Alex huffed, but let her continue.

“Any big plans for today?” Lucy asked.

“I’m gunna go to the range an fire every gun I can get my hands on.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprisingly, it was Maggie who bought those knives.


	8. E Solid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex comes home to a wonderful sight.
> 
> Rated E

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From the anonymous prompt on Tumblr: Director Sanvers prompt (if you'd like): Person A comes home early to find Persons B&C in the middle of fucking and jokingly applauds the finish and rates their performance. C is argues about it not being a solid 10/10 score

Alex froze, hand on the doorknob, standing halfway through the door.

The walls of her apartment weren’t perfectly soundproof, but they did the job well enough that noise complaints from anyone in the building were few and far between.  She, herself, had lived there for years, and had never had an issue with her neighbors.

Which was why she hadn’t heard the noises until she was inside.

Or, partially inside.

With the door still open.

And her girlfriends carelessly fucking.  On her bed.  In her bedroom.  Which had no walls.

And the angle from the hallway wouldn’t be great, but anyone passing would see  _ enough _ .

Alex moved enough to close the door, eyes not leaving the sight before her.

And, God, what a sight.

And, God, they were sideways on the bed, and she would thank Kara for insisting she got a bed that big if she thought it wouldn’t scar her sister.

Because, fucking God, what a sight.

Maggie clinging to Lucy, staring up at her with wide eyes, and the tremble in her jaw that said she was close, so close.

Lucy hovering over Maggie, thrusting into her slowly, too slow to push Maggie any further.

And, fuck, they were both covered in a thin sheen of sweat, and Lucy’s arms were shaking and her abs flexed with each thrust, and Maggie only made noises like that after multiple orgasms or an almost painfully long build-up.

Or, both.  Because they had both had the day off, and the smell of sex in the apartment was too thick for this to have been their first round.

No doubt about it.  While she had busted her ass putting the fear of God in some recruits, her girlfriends had spent the day fucking each other.

And they hadn’t even had the courtesy to text her about it.

Lucy glanced at her, blinking slowly a few times before turning back to Maggie.  She leaned down, murmuring in Maggie’s ear.

Maggie let out a groan as she turned her head towards Alex.

Alex grinned.  She put her helmet on the table next to her, toed off her shoes, then crossed her arms and leaned back against the door.

She grinned and watched.

She watched as Lucy kept whispering, as Maggie’s hand slipped between their bodies, as Lucy started to thrust faster and faster.

She watched as Maggie’s eyes slipped closed, and her entire body began to tremble.  As Lucy pressed her face into Maggie’s neck, and her movements grew jerky.

Maggie froze.  She hovered outside of time, before she let out a scream, before she wrapped her arms around Lucy and pulled her as close as she could.

Lucy slowed, her movements sporadic, her muscles tense.

Alex watched until they both relaxed, until the tension seeped out of their muscles.

She clapped, applauding them as she pushed off of the door and began to cross the apartment.  She only stopped to grab the water bottles on the table, tucking them between her elbow and side to keep clapping.

By the time she stepped up next to the bed, Lucy had pulled out of Maggie and was gently kissing her.

“Fun day?” Alex asked.  She climbed onto the bed, sitting on her heels between them and the headboard.

Lucy hummed, moving from Maggie’s lips to kiss her temple, her cheek, down her neck.

“Not gunna be able to walk tomorrow,” Maggie murmured.

“Good thing we’re all off tomorrow, then,” Alex laughed.

Maggie opened an eye enough to look at Alex, then closed it again and grinned.

“A very good thing.”

Lucy giggled as she pressed another kiss to Maggie’s lips.

“Can I…?”  She shifted her hips slightly.

Maggie sucked in a breath, then nodded.  Lucy slowly pulled out, watching Maggie’s face and running her fingers up and down Maggie’s arm.  Once fully out, she sat back, mirroring Alex’s position.  Maggie pushed herself up, crossing her legs.

They both took a water from Alex.

“That was a nice performance,” Alex mused, eyes flicking over both of their bodies as they drank.  “Solid nine out of ten.”

Lucy nearly spat out her water.  “Excuse you?   _ Nine  _ out of ten?  That was definitely a ten out of ten.”

She shook her head.  Maggie chuckled and shook her head.  Alex raised an eyebrow.

“It was good, I’ll give you that, Lane,” Alex said.  “But, there was one thing your performance was missing.”

“And what was that?”

Alex smirked.  She shifted up onto her knees, and moved towards Lucy.  With a finger curled under Lucy’s chin, Alex urged her to move up to her knees as well.

Maggie reached over and grabbed the water bottle about to slip from Lucy’s hand as Alex reached down and grabbed the strap-on.

Alex watched Lucy’s jaw drop ever so slightly, watched her eyes go wide.  Alex pushed against the strap-on so the base would put pressure on Lucy’s clit.

“I’ll give you one guess.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to thank everyone real quick for the comments and kudos. I keep meaning to every time I post something new, and I keep forgetting, and I'm really bad about replying.
> 
> So, thanks, it really means a lot.


	9. G To fit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy just isn't sure how she fits.

Lucy’s fingers curled around the door handle as she pulled the key from the lock.  She turned her wrist, then paused.

Alex had given her the key the previous week but Lucy had yet to use it when she was alone, when the apartment wasn’t empty.

When her  _ girlfriends  _ were home.

Her girlfriends — girlfriends, girlfriends, a part of her was still trying to catch up to that development — were on the other side of the door.

Her girlfriends — girlfriends — who had already been together for months before she had shown up, who were steady and adorable and so very in love.

Her girlfriends who were probably asleep, cuddled together on the bed, and probably didn’t need her to intrude.

She could go back to her place, and they would never know.  

Lucy shook her head.

She had to stop thinking like that.  It wasn’t Alex and Maggie plus her.  It was Alex, Maggie, and her.

She had every right to enter the apartment.

They would want her to.

Lucy pushed the door open, slowly, carefully, stopping it right before it hit the angle where it let out a squeak.  She slid through the opening, and closed the door behind her.

And stopped.

All of the lights in the apartment were off, the curtains all closed, but the TV cast a soft glow, revealing Alex and Maggie on the couch.

Lucy stared at them — Maggie’s head in Alex’s lap, Alex’s hand draped over Maggie’s waist, both asleep.

Lucy’s stomach clenched even as her heart swelled.

The sight was warm, and soft, and more domestic than she had ever thought possible of either woman.

And, yet, Lucy couldn’t see how she fit.

Alex and Maggie were so solid, so devoted, so right for each other.

Did she really have a place with them?

Maybe it would be better to end this early, before they realized they they were better off like this, better off with just the two of them.

Lucy reached behind her, searching for the door handle.

She should just leave, go back to the DEO, talk to them in the morning, make sure they really…

“Luce?”

Maggie was raising her head, squinting against the glow from the TV.

Lucy’s hand closed around the handle, then let go and gripped the back of her blouse instead.  She waited for Maggie to ask what she was doing, why she was there.  She waited for the confirmation of every thought streaming through her head.

Instead, Maggie smiled, soft and wide, her dimples visible even in the dim light.  She jerked her head, gesturing for Lucy to come closer, to join them.

Lucy’s heart jumped into her throat.  She stared at Maggie for a moment longer, then set her bag down and slipped her shoes off.  She put her cover on the island, and lay her blouse next to it.

She circled around the back of the couch to take the rest of her uniform off and lay it on the bed.  Maggie nudged Alex awake, whispering  _ Lucy’s here _ up to her.

Alex let out a sleepy  _ yay  _ that curled in Lucy’s stomach, easing away some of the tension.

Lucy stripped quickly, then pulled on a pair of sweats and a t-shirt, both too big for her.

Her steps back were slow, the uncertainty rising back up.  She stopped a few feet from the couch.

Alex had fallen back asleep, the arm that had been around Maggie crossed over her own waist instead.  Maggie was watching the TV screen, blinking slowly at the muted scene playing.

Neither of them had actually moved.

Before Lucy could really think about it, Maggie bent her neck back to look at her.

“C’mere,” Maggie murmured, holding a hand out.

Lucy stepped forward, taking the hand, and letting herself be pulled down.  After a few moments of maneuvering, she was cocooned in her girlfriends warmth, wedged between Maggie and the couch, using Maggie’s shoulder as a pillow while Maggie’s head resting on Alex’s lap.

Lucy was already drifting off as Maggie’s arm wrapped around her and the tension in her stomach finally relaxed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is inspired by the short couch cuddling scene we got in the last episode, and the thought of Lucy walking in on that.


	10. G Act

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie and Lucy knew it was an act, right from the start, the bravado.
> 
> Small aftermath scene for 2x19. Spoilers for that episode if you haven't seen the promo.

Maggie and Lucy knew it was an act, right from the start, the bravado.  No matter how many comments Alex threw out about how _'this isn't necessary'_ and _'I don't even know why you're bringing me here'._

An act.

An act they would see through even if they didn't know that Alex took sponge baths, and couldn't be in the bathroom alone when she took them.  Even if they didn't know how Alex froze if the sound of running water caught her by surprise.  Even if they didn't know about the nightmares.

An act they saw through because her voice was just too high, because her grip on their hands was turning her knuckles white.  Because she had asked them to do this with her, for her, and seemed to be fighting every step.

At home, they sat in the bathroom whenever she asked, they warned her before turning on a faucet, they cuddled her between them, doing their best to wipe the tears away as soon as they formed.

Walking from the parking lot to the beach, they squeezed her hands as hard as she was theirs, they kept the conversation going, urging her forward, but making sure she knew she didn't have to.

Making sure she knew that this was entirely her choice.

The sound of the ocean grew louder.  Alex's steps grew slower.

"This is stupid," she mumbled, coming to a full stop, pulling her hands free and wrapping her arms around herself.

"No," Lucy quickly said, stepping in front of Alex.  "No.  Nothing about this is stupid."

"I'm a grown woman afraid of water."

"And for a good reason," Maggie said.  "We can go, if you want."

Alex looked to where the ocean was, still hidden behind a row of resorts and a raised board walk.  She shook her head, then looked to the ground.

"I grew up on the ocean, I know it's different than..."

Than tubs and showers and tanks designed to drown her.

She took a deep breath, then grabbed their hands again and started to walk.  Her knuckles still turned white, but her steps were more sure than before.

They turned around one of the hotels, and the ocean spread out before them.

Alex stopped.  Her muscles tense.  She closed her eyes for a moment, the nodded.

Her steps were slow as they walked towards the sand, then stopped completely once they stepped into it.

"How do you feel?" Maggie softly asked.

Alex nodded, then shrugged.

"Do you want to go to the water?" Lucy asked.

Alex shook her head.  "No.  Can we just sit on the sand for a while?"

"Of course," Lucy replied.  "Whatever you want."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People on Tumblr kept posting about Alex's mental state after the events we know of in 2x19, which led me down a thought path that ended with the idea of Alex using the ocean, something familiar, to get comfortable with water again. It's different enough from the tank - different smell, different material beneath her feet, no walls (that's the biggest one) - that it's easier for her.


	11. E  Kitchen Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie and Lucy have sex in the kitchen. That is literally the entire chapter.
> 
> Rated E

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess this could maybe be seen as a precursor to Solid, in which Alex walks in on Maggie and Lucy after they spend the day fucking each other senseless, but I also just realized that, and it wasn’t meant that way when I wrote it, but it fits.

Maggie burrowed deeper into the mattress, pressing her face into Alex’s pillow.  She took a deep breath, pulling in Alex’s scent.

She was ready to fall back asleep when a crash sounded from across the apartment.

“I swear to god, Lane,” she groaned.  “If you broke something...”

She sat up, holding the sheet to her chest, and stared at Lucy, who was standing on the counter as she rummaged through the top shelf of a cabinet.  Maggie sighed.

“You’re going to break yourself if you’re not careful.”

“If Alex wouldn’t put the lids on the top shelf…” Lucy argued, trailing off as she reached further in the cabinet.

She raised just slightly onto her toes.  For a moment, Maggie was distracted by the muscles in Lucy’s legs, by the curve of her ass as the running shorts she wore rose up, then she shook her head.

“We have a stool.”

“Yeah, but it’s…”  Lucy waved her hand to the side, towards where they kept the stool.

Maggie took a deep breath and slid out of the bed, pulling the sheet with her and wrapping it around her chest.  She watched Lucy as she crossed the apartment, ready to act in case Lucy fell.  Instead, just as Maggie turned around the island, Lucy let out a triumphant cry and held up a plastic lid.

Lucy grinned at Maggie after turning, then easily slid to the floor.  Maggie shook her head as Lucy pushed a fallen plastic bowl with her toe.

“One of these days, you’re gunna fall on your ass, and I’m gunna laugh.”

“Because you’re an asshole,” Lucy said, putting the lid on the container.

Maggie laughed.  “I’m the asshole here?”

Lucy put the container in the fridge, then leaned on the closed door, smirking at Maggie.

“I am  _ the  _ asshole,” Lucy said.  “You are just  _ an  _ asshole.”

“Oh, good to know.”

“It’s an important distinction.”

“Of course it is.”

They stared at each other for a moment, then Lucy giggled.  She stepped towards Maggie, trailing her fingers up the sheet, up Maggie’s arm, then pushed some of Maggie’s hair back.

“How do you always look so good right when you wake up?” Lucy asked.

Maggie shrugged, tilting her head.  “Must be luck.”

She cringed before Lucy even opened her mouth.

“Would you like to get even luckier?”

Maggie groaned, closing her eyes and tilting her head back, only to have Lucy start sucking on her pulse point.  Maggie wrapped one arm around Lucy’s waist and pulled her close.

“Why are you like this?” she asked.

“Like what?  Sexy?  Gorgeous?”

“Annoying as fuck?”

Lucy laughed.  “Must be luck.”

“Does that mean I’m going to get lucky?”

Lucy laughed harder, pressing her forehead to Maggie’s shoulder.

Maggie grinned as Lucy shook against her.  She snuck her arm back between them, taking one edge of the sheet, then wrapping both arms and the sheet around Lucy’s shoulders.

“And you say I’m bad,” Lucy said once she stopped laughing.

She pulled back slightly, sliding her arms around Maggie’s back, tracing her fingers up and down Maggie’s skin.  Maggie played with the hair at the back of Lucy’s neck.

“I’d say you’re rubbing off on me.”

Lucy smirked.  She slipped her leg between Maggie’s.  Her shorts rode up again and Maggie pulled in a deep breath as Lucy’s bare thigh pressed against her.

“Now I’m rubbing off on you.”

“You’re horrible.”

“And yet you still love me.”

“Remind me why again.”

“According to Alex it’s the chemicals in our brain combined with…”

Maggie rocked against Lucy’s thigh, cutting her off.

“Just fuck me, Lane.”

Lucy grinned.  She pressed against Maggie, pushing her harder against the counter, nipping at her jaw.

“You’re still wet from this morning,” Lucy murmured.

“I woke up to my girls fucking each other before turning on me.”  Her breath hitched as Lucy moved one hand to her chest, slowly rolling a nipple between her fingers.  “Of course I’m still wet.”

“We’ll have to let Alex know.”

“I’m sure she’ll be thrilled.”

Lucy kissed down Maggie’s neck as she cupped Maggie’s breast.

“We could text her.  Maybe a few pictures.  Keep her entertained during her training with Kara,” Lucy said.

“Don’t you dare,” Maggie said.  “J’onn is going to be there, and you know Alex can’t control the gay.”

“Control the gay?”

“You know what I mean.  J’onn couldn’t look at me for a week the last time we did that.”

Lucy laughed.  “Fine.  No texts.  No pictures.”

She pulled back slightly, then leaned in to kiss Maggie.  She slipped her tongue past Maggie’s lips.  She moved her hands to Maggie’s hips and gently urged her to move against her thigh.

Maggie broke the kiss with a moan and pressed her forehead to Lucy’s.

“We’ll just have to tell her when she gets home,” she murmured.

“We could even reenact it for her.”

Maggie moaned again at that thought.  She locked her knees when they threatened to buckle.  One of her hands pushed down the back of Lucy’s tank top, grasping at skin as the other held the sheet closed.

Lucy wrapped an arm around Maggie’s waist, holding her steady.  Her other hand trailed down Maggie’s hip, slipping between her thighs.

Lucy grinned and pressed a quick peck to Maggie’s lips when she really felt how wet Maggie was.  She parted her fingers, pressing on either side of Maggie’s clit as she moved her hand further down.  She stopped with her palm pressing against Maggie’s clit, and her fingers teasing at her slit.

“Can I?” she asked.

Maggie nodded.  “Yes.  Fuck yes.”

Lucy slowly slid first one, then two fingers into Maggie.  She curled them, pressing into just the right spot.

Maggie groaned.  Her hips jerked.  Her blunt nails scratched at Lucy’s back.

A few moments later, Maggie stiffened.  Her arms tensed, pulling Lucy closer.  Her mouth opened in a silent scream.

Lucy worked her through the orgasm until Maggie practically melted, lowering her head to Lucy’s shoulder and lazily kissing her neck.

“Damn, Sawyer,” Lucy mumbled.  “You really were still worked up from this morning.”

“Shut up.”

Lucy giggled.  She pulled out of Maggie and wrapped her arm around Maggie, holding her with both arms as she turned her face into Maggie’s hair.  She closed her eyes and breathed.

These moments of bliss post orgasm were one of her favorite parts of sex.  Feeling the sheet, and bare skin, and Maggie’s breath on her neck.  The smell of Maggie’s hair just barely masking the smell of sex.

Nothing else in the world existed.  Nothing else in the world mattered.

Fuck, she could live in these moments forever.

“When does Alex get home?” Maggie murmured.

“I boring you?”

“Not at all.”  Maggie pressed a few kisses to Lucy’s neck.  “Just looking forward to that reenactment.”

Lucy laughed.  “We don’t have to wait for her to get home.”

She could feel Maggie’s expression change, and was only slightly surprised when she was suddenly turned and lifted onto the counter.  Maggie stepped between her legs, fingers spread as they curled around Lucy’s hips, thumbs plucking at the waistband of her shorts.

Maggie tilted her head as she looked up at Lucy.

“I guess,” Maggie said, “if we’re waiting for Alex, this is as good a way as any to pass the time.”

“I’d have to agree.”

Maggie hummed lightly.  “Can I take these off?” she asked, tugging at the shorts.

“Only if you’re willing to sanitize the counter after.”

“Force my hand, why don’t you?”

Lucy laughed, raising her hips as Maggie pulled her shorts and underwear down.  She leaned forward to quickly kiss Maggie, then backwards, putting her weight on her hands, watching as Maggie started to press kisses to her thighs, her hips, her abs, before moving to where Lucy wanted her.

Lucy pushed a hand into Maggie’s hair, gripping tight as Maggie worked her up quickly with her tongue, then pushed her over.

Maggie grinned when she looked up at Lucy.

“Looks like you were still pretty worked up too,” she mumbled before catching Lucy’s lips in a kiss.

Lucy hummed into the kiss.  She hooked her ankles around Maggie’s back and draped her arms over Maggie’s shoulders.

“Still am,” she said, pressing their foreheads together.  “Take me to bed?”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.  Then you can clean the counter before joining me.”

Maggie stared at Lucy for a moment before laughing and lifting her.

“You’re lucky you’re a good lay.”

“Oh, I know.  I know.”   
  



	12. T  Alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They don’t leave the DEO, but Alex refuses to stay in the med bay.
> 
> Post 2x19
> 
> Rated...T, maybe, for references to stalking?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone on Tumblr asked for a post 2x19 fic for these three, so voila.

They don’t leave the DEO the first night, not with Alex still being under observation, not with Kara and Winn and Vasquez sweeping the apartments for bugs.

They don’t leave the DEO, but Alex refuses to stay in the med bay.  So, instead, they make their way to the small room that is technically Lucy’s, that would have been Lucy’s if Alex hadn’t offered her couch after Lucy came back.

The room is small and the bed tiny.

Lucy?  Lucy would have been fine on her own, she has spent most of her life sleeping in beds that small.

With two other people, however?  She can barely move.  The body heat is slowly reaching critical.  She has exactly zero percent of the single pillow.

But nothing on this planet, nothing on any planet, could get her to move.

Because right next to her is Alex.  Alex, with her hair on the wrong side of greasy because nobody wants to even suggest she take a shower and she had fallen asleep before anyone had found dry shampoo.  Alex, with one arm wrapped around Maggie’s waist and the other shoved into Lucy’s side, grabbing at Lucy’s shirt.

Alex, who almost died.

Who was dead when Kara got her out of that tank.

Lucy stares at Alex.  Stares at the twitching of her closed eyes.  Stares at how each breath makes strands of Maggie’s hair dance.

Because Alex is _alive_.

Alex is alive and safe and laying right there with Maggie sprawled on top of her.

But Lucy is still on edge, her brain still racing, her entire body terrified.

His words continue to circle her mind, mixing with the questions that still hound her.

… _playing for the other team, so to speak_ …how did he block J’onn’s telepathy… _for a few days, I really thought she was cheating on you, imagine my surprise_ …how did he manage to stalk one of the best DEO agents for a year… _which one of you loves her more_ …

Something brushes against her cheek, and Lucy flinches back before realizing that it’s just Maggie, just Maggie’s thumb wiping away a tear Lucy hadn’t realized had fallen.

Lucy’s eyes flick up to Alex for a moment before looking back to Maggie.

Maggie nods, and Maggie fumbles for Lucy’s hand, and Maggie presses a kiss to her knuckles before resting their hands on Alex’s shoulder.

In the morning they will throw themselves into figuring out how he managed to pull his plan off.  In the morning, when they learn about the cameras and microphones in the apartments, they will start to look for a new one.

In the morning they will face the fallout, the trauma, the unanswered questions.

For the night, until Alex wakes, they fade in and out of sleep, hands clasped, just feeling Alex breathe.


	13. T  Best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "In the morning, when they learn about the cameras and microphones in the apartments, they will start to look for a new one."
> 
> They find one.
> 
> Post 2x19  
> Rated T

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This follows the previous chapter, and is inspired by part of Roann's comment: I would love to see a happier chapter where they find a new apartment and start their new life together, trying to erase this from their minds.

Alex leaned on the railing and looked out at the city.  She closed her eyes, tilted her head, breathed deep.

She could hear the cars on the road below, feel the wind in her hair.  She felt safe, secure.  The area around her, the apartment behind her, felt untouched, untainted.

And it was.

There were no cameras, no microphones, no reminders of tainted memories she was still working on reclaiming.

The balcony door slid open.

“—n’t forget the lo mein like last time.”

Alex rolled her eyes at Lucy’s words, and smiled at Lucy when she stepped up next to Alex.

“Why do you let her order if you don’t trust her to get it right?” she asked as she looked back at the city.

“It makes her feel important.”

Alex chuckled and shook her head lightly.  Lucy hummed.  She leaned on the railing.

“This is a great view,” she said.

“It is,” Alex murmured.

The view from the balcony hadn’t crossed any of their minds when they started apartment hunting.  All that really mattered about the balcony was that it existed and was private enough for Kara to come and go.

Yet, the view was incredible.  Half of the city lay beneath them, and beyond that, the sun was starting to set into the ocean.

More importantly, they couldn’t see her old building at all and there was a potted shrub in the corner blocking Maggie’s.

Alex shook her head to try and clear the thought.

A new apartment, new beginning.

Sure, it was further from the DEO, further from Kara’s building.  Sure, it cost more than she had ever paid in rent.

But, the loft-turned-master bedroom was fantastic, and the two extra rooms were great, and the shower in the second bathroom didn’t make her feel like she was drowning.

Lucy’s arm slipped around her waist.  Alex draped her arm over Lucy’s shoulders, pulling her close.

Being able to move on with her life with the women she loved?  That had to be the best part.

“So,” Maggie’s drawled, stepping to her other side.  “While we’re still in ordering distance for the pizza place, we are not for Chinese.  Any other ideas for dinner tonight?”

“Why not just get pizza?” Lucy answered.  “Let Jessy know what our new address it.”

“You’re assuming Kara hasn’t already let him know,” Alex said.

“I am, but I am also now in the mood for pizza,” Lucy said.

“You’re the one who wanted Chinese in the first place,” Maggie said.

Lucy shrugged.

Maggie let out an exaggerated sigh.  “Guess I better go order before you decide you actually want barbecue or something.”

Alex clamped a hand over Lucy’s opening mouth before she could speak.  Maggie laughed.

“I’ll go order the pizza,” she said.  She pressed a kiss to Alex’s cheek, then reached over and slapped Lucy’s ass before going back inside.

Lucy struggled against Alex for a moment, then relaxed and…

“You can stop licking my hand, Lane, it’s not going to work.”

Lucy glared at her.  Alex laughed and let her go.

“We’ll see if I lick anything else of yours tonight,” Lucy huffed.

Alex snorted.  “Not your best line.”

“Whatever.”  Lucy ducked away from Alex’s arm.  “I’ll be back.”

“We are not getting barbecue,” Alex told her.

“Barbecue pizza is a thing that exists, Danvers,” Lucy replied before chasing Maggie down.

Alex sighed and leaned on the railing, staring out at the city.

Yeah, moving on with the women she loved was definitely the best part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small detail that didn't make it in? Maggie was adamant about the master bedroom having walls. Does it? Nope. But it's a loft, so she lets it slide.


	14. G  1997

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Messing with Kara's portal to Earth 1 leads to an unusual outcome.
> 
> or
> 
> de-aging fic with a twist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Director Sanvers (ish) Prompt: Some alien device is accidentally set off in the DEO, and it de-ages all the humans into toddlers/small children. Maggie comes into the DEO to visit her girlfriends only to see that they're like seven years old. She and J'onn and Kara and M'gann (because she came back from Mars) have to take care of all the DEO agents until the effects wear off.

“They aren’t de-aged, not technically,” was all Kara said before Maggie tuned her out.

In part because Kara went off into an explanation full of what Maggie thought was scientific jargon, but may have also been another language.

In part because a tiny Alex Danvers was clinging to Kara’s back and staring, unblinking, at Maggie.

“What the hell, Kara?”

“That’s a bad word,” Alex said before Kara even realized Maggie spoke.

Kara’s ramble stuttered to a stop before she nodded at Maggie.  “Yeah.  That’s a bad word.”

Maggie raised an eyebrow.

“Right.”  Kara paused for a moment.  “There was an accident.”

“Clearly.”

“You know my portal to Earth 1?”

“What about it?”

“Well, it, um, malfunctioned?”

“Malfunctioned?”

Kara twisted her neck so she could look at Alex.  “What year is it?”

Alex scrunched up her eyebrows.  “I’ve already told you what year it is.”

“Tell Maggie.”

Alex sighed and looked at Maggie.  “It’s 1997.”  She started to wiggle against Kara’s hold on her legs.  “Lemme go.”

“Are you going to behave this time?”

Alex sighed again.  “Yes.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

“Okay, I’m trusting you on this.”

Alex gave her a solemn nod.  Maggie watched as she slid off of Kara’s back then scampered across the room to…oh.

How had she missed the small gaggle of kids in the corner?  Alex basically threw herself at a teenaged Lucy Lane, pushing against her side, and looking up at her with wide eyes.

Maggie turned back to Kara.

“Explain.”

“They were testing the device, seeing if it could lead anywhere else, but something happened, and I think our…them, got swapped with 1997 them.”

“They all think it’s 1997?”

“Yeah, and Lucy may think we kidnapped them.  Only Alex trusts me.”

Maggie glanced to the kids again to find Lucy glaring at them over the kid she held in her lap.  Her glare was hard, but her eyes were rimmed with red and her jaw was trembling.

Maggie’s heart broke at Lucy’s attempts to hide her fear.  She was clearly the oldest of the group, and trying to stay strong for the rest of them.

“J’onn is trying to get a hold of her father,” Kara said.  “We think he’ll be able to calm her down.”

“Then what?  How long is it going to take to swap them back?”  She looked at Kara again.  “We can swap them back, right?”

Kara rubbed her temple, then held her hand out in a ‘who knows’ gesture.

“We’ll figure it out,” J’onn said, stepping into the room.  He held out a phone.  “Ms. Lane, your father is on the phone.”

Lucy started.  She eyed J’onn, her grip on…Winn, Maggie thought, tightened.  She nodded, sliding Winn to the seat as she stood.  Alex wrapped an arm around Winn when he tried to follow Lucy.

J’onn let Lucy come to him, holding the phone steady and making no quick movements.  Lucy snatched the phone away, then took a few steps back.  She stared at the phone for a moment before slowly raising it to her ear.

“Daddy?”

Maggie sucked in a breath at the break in Lucy’s voice.

“Daddy, I don’t know where I am, or who these people are.  Please…please find me, Daddy.”  She sniffled as she listened to her father.  “Really?  You promise?”  She nodded.  “Okay.  I will, Daddy.  Please hurry.  I love you.”

She held the phone to her ear for a few more moments, then pulled it away and stared at it.  Her brow furrowed.  She turned the phone slightly, inspecting it.  She pressed the button on the side and inspected the screen when it turned on.  She blinked when it turned off, then turned it back on again and tried the other buttons.

She flinched when J’onn reached to take the phone back, then handed it back to him.

“What did your dad say?” Kara asked her.

Lucy stared at J’onn for a moment longer before turning to Kara.

“That you’re telling the truth,” she said.  “That he’ll be here in a few days when his mission is done.”

“So no more escape attempts?” J’onn asked.

Lucy turned back to him, eyes narrowing.  “No promises.”

Maggie couldn’t help but chuckle as Lucy spun around and went back to the rest of the kids.

“Escape attempt?” she asked.

J’onn sighed.  “They were missing for nearly an hour before we found them.”

“They hid from _you_ for an hour?”

“They found one of the rooms with psychic dampeners.”

Kara snorted, then raised a hand to her mouth to cover the laugh when J’onn leveled a glare at her.  “Right, sorry.  Not funny.”

Maggie smiled at her then looked at the kids.  Lucy had pulled Winn back into her lap.  Alex pressed against her side again.  On Lucy’s other side sat who Maggie was pretty sure was Vasquez, holding…Lena Luther?

“What’s the plan with them until it’s all figured out?”

“You.”

Maggie turned to J’onn.  “Me?”

He nodded.  “We are going to take them to your apartment, to keep them out of trouble.”

“And there’s no trouble they can get to in my apartment?”

“Less than here.  M'gann, Vasquez’s wife and Mr. Olsen are on their way with supplies and a small team already went over to prepare the space.”

“Oh, glad you asked first.”

“It was me,” Kara cut in.  “I flew over, hid some pictures, did some baby proofing.”

“Great.”  Maggie sighed and pushed some hair out of her face.  “They really think it’s 1997?”

“Yes, and we will do everything we can to keep it that way,” J’onn said.

Maggie let out a deep breath.  “Perfect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to thank everyone for reviews and kudos, they always make my day.
> 
> I may end up continuing this, but this is the basic set up for it.


	15. E  Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a certain warmth that keeps pulling Lucy back to Alex and Maggie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of [Only One](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9490037/chapters/22048859) and [Something](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9490037/chapters/22150916) where Alex and Maggie are together, and keep having threesomes with Lucy when she’s in town.
> 
> This started with the idea of cuddling sex, and kinda just connected to the other fics by the end.

Lucy woke to soft mumbling floating back and forth over her head.  A warm, naked body was pressed tight to her back, a hand tucked into the crook of her knee.  Another body was curled around her from the front, arm draped over her waist.

She smiled.

These were her favorite mornings, waking up between Alex and Maggie after nights where they often fucked each other, but more frequently also included dinners and cuddling during movies and soft touches not meant to be sexual or sensual, just to touch.  It had started slowly, but had happened more and more since Kara had walked in on them.

They still hadn’t really talked about it, but she had never felt more right than in moments like this.

Lucy turned her head, pressing her face between the woman in front of her and the mattress.  A light chuckle sounded and the body shook.  The arm on her waist lifted and fingers brushed back some of her hair.

“She’s waking up.”

Alex.

Which meant it was Maggie behind her, fingers flexing against her leg, Maggie who pressed a kiss to the back of her head.

Warmth settled in Lucy, the warmth that kept pulling her back to them.

“Time?” she groaned, her voice muffled.

“It’s almost six,” Alex answered.

Lucy huffed.  “Why are you awake?”

Maggie laughed.  “Alex is usually back from her run and showering by now.”

“Course she is,” Lucy grumbled.  She snaked an arm around Alex.  “You better not leave.”

“Haven’t left yet, have I?”

“Should I be jealous?” Maggie asked.  “She doesn’t stay in bed for me anymore.”

“I did,” Alex said.  “For, like, the first month or two.”

“Anymore, Danvers.”

Lucy laughed.  “You sure know how to make a girl feel special, bickering in bed.”

Maggie hummed.  “Want to feel even more special?”

“What do you have in mind?”

Lucy grinned against Alex’s shoulder when Maggie’s hand started to slowly trail upwards.

“What do you say?” Maggie asked.

Lucy said nothing.  Instead, she reached between herself and Alex and pulled Maggie’s hand to her center.

Maggie chuckled.  She slid her hand down and pulled Lucy’s leg back over her hip.  She rubbed the inside of Lucy’s thigh a few times before moving up again.

Lucy whimpered when Maggie’s fingers slid into her folds.  She wrapped an arm around Alex and pulled her closer, pulled her tighter.

Alex pressed kisses to the top of her head.  Maggie started to rub tight circles on her clit.

It wasn’t long before Lucy was on the edge, moaning into Alex’s shoulder.  She clung to Alex and pushed back against Maggie.  Then Alex slid her hand between them, fingers circling Lucy’s slit.

“Can I?” she asked.

Lucy nodded, let out a strangled  _ please _ , then groaned as Alex pushed one finger, two fingers inside her and curled them against Lucy’s front wall.

The orgasm rolled over Lucy, rolled through her.  She hummed as she settled again, content.

“Definitely feel special,” she murmured.

Alex and Maggie both laughed.

Alex pulled out of Lucy.  She wiped her fingers on Lucy’s thigh, then leaned back and brushed some of Lucy’s hair back.

“What time do you leave tonight?”

“Five,” Lucy answered.

Alex glanced over her, at Maggie, then took a deep breath.

“We don’t have to now, but before you go, can we talk?  About us, about this?”

Lucy’s stomach clenched.  They needed to, she knew they needed to, but what if they wanted it to end?

“Hey, hey,” Alex said, pushing back more of her hair.  “Nothing bad.”

“We, uh,” Maggie spoke up, “were thinking about making this a little more official, if you want.”

“Official how?” Lucy asked.

“Like, you know, actually dating, and not just sleeping together whenever you’re in town.”

“It could still include sleeping together when you’re in town, of course,” Alex added.  “Just, as girlfriends.”

Lucy stared at Alex, the word turning in her head.  Well, if she was honest, it hadn’t left her head since the incident with Kara.

Alex seemed unsure of her silence and kept going.  “We can keep doing this, if you want, Maggie and I just thought it was becoming more.  You don’t have to answer now, we need to actually talk about it but is it something you might consider?”

Lucy grinned, then laughed.  She surged forward, kissing Alex, then turned over and kissed Maggie.

“Is that a yes?” Alex asked, laughing as she propped herself up on her arm behind Lucy.

“It’s a yes,” Lucy answered.  “It’s definitely a yes.”


	16. G  Year 1 pt1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She stares.
> 
> She could very easily be the first human to see this, to actually experience traveling so fast you out-pace the sun.
> 
> or
> 
> Space Pirate Alex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Space Pirate Alex!!
> 
> This is set after 2x15 "Exodus" in which Kara fails to stop the ship from leaving Earth.
> 
> Director Sanvers is background (mostly cause we're only actually seeing Alex), established, but in the early stages of the triad.

**_Day 1_ **

Alex curls her fingers against the glass, presses her palm against the spot where, just moments ago, Kara’s had been.  She stares, not seeing the glass, not seeing the warping colors as the ship accelerates past the speed of light, past that barrier her planet has yet to crack.

All she can see is the ghost of her sister.

She fights back the tears, ignores the burning in her eyes.  Her jaw trembles.  Her heart pounds in her ears.

She is…

Kara is…

Oh, God.

There are smudges on the glass from where she had hit it, pounded on it as she screamed and cried, trying to get Kara to let go, to move, to not die in an futile attempt to stop the ship.

There are smudges on the glass, and who knows how many miles between her and Earth, but Kara is safe, alive.  Kara hadn't been pushing back against the ship when it hit terminal velocity.  Kara hadn’t been smeared into atoms across the glass.

— a part of her brain, the scientist in her, never lets her forget that Kara could have been caught on another part of the ship, could have blown her powers out and fallen back to Earth practically human, could have been pushed further out of the atmosphere, could have, could have —

No.  Kara is alright.  Kara will be fine.  Alex has to believe that.

Kara has J’onn and Vasquez.  Kara has James and Winn.  Kara has Maggie and Lucy.

They all have each other.  They will take care of each other.

And she will get home to them.

She curls her hand into a fist, still pressed against the glass, and takes a deep breath.

She will get back home.  It might take some time, but she will.  And, it’s just her.  Lyra and the others should be in DEO care.

She blinks, still fighting back tears, jaw still trembling.

She blinks and…wow.

A few years back, she had read a study on what near-lightspeed travel would look like.  She had shared it with Kara, who had confirmed the findings.

And yet, she had still always pictured the classic stretching of stars from the movies, not this.

Not the spiraling clouds, not the giant, fuzzy orb pulsing in the center.

She stares.

She could very easily be the first human to see this, to actually experience traveling so fast you out-pace the sun.

She stares.

Because she had been on other planets before, because she had flown into space before, but it felt so different.  So very different.

She stares.

Until the light becomes too much, and she has to look away.

She turns, ready to inspect the cabin, to figure out what resources she had available, and oh.

Oh, no.

Alex’s life shifts again.

Because Lyra is standing in the hatch, and Byron Grey is next to her, and others are crowded in the hallway beyond.

And they look scared.  They look angry.  They look like they wanted to curl up and sob.

And when it was just her, it had been complicated enough, but with all of the alien captives still on the ship?  There are more risks to consider, more factors to take into account.

A hundred people.

“The doors closed,” Lyra says, “before we could get out.”

Alex swallows.  She nods.

“Okay.”  She takes a deep breath.  “Okay.  First thing, we need to figure out what supplies this ship has.  We will get back home, we will, but it may take a while, so we need to know exactly what we’re working with.”

Lyra nods.

Alex pushes some hair out of her face.  Her hand tingles.  It was the one she had lined up with Kara’s.  She shoves it into her pocket, fingers digging into her palm.

“We also need to map out the ship.  Find engineering, the kitchens, bunks.”

She steps forward, mind racing as she begins to work through the logistics.  She stops, and glances back, wincing against the light as she grabs her phone and slides it into her back pocket.

There is no point in checking it; they are too far outside of satellite reach to even hope.

And, she isn’t sure she will be able to look at the picture of Kara, Lucy, and Maggie she has as her lockscreen.  Not without breaking down.

And her breaking down is the last thing any of them need.

* * *

**_Day 2_ **

Alex sighs as she steps off of the control panel.  She eyes the corners of the sheet she had hung over the window.  They stay secure and she nods before sitting on the mattress shoved into a corner.

She stares at the sheet.  A dark green in color, it blocks out most of the light from the orb.  She can still see around the room, but should be able to sleep.

God, she hasn’t slept in well over a day now, nearly two, not since she had woken up to get some juice, only to be interrupted by who she had thought was her father.

She leans against the bulkhead, still staring at the sheet, trying to ignore the irony of its color.

The past day had been hectic.

She had visited almost every part of the ship, had met almost every other person stuck on it.  She had organized the efforts to start cataloging their supplies, which Cadmus had, thankfully not skimped on.

Probably her father’s doing.

Alex sighed.

She hadn’t intended to become the leader of the ship, but it happened anyway.

Some of the others had tried to give her the captain's quarters when it came to assigning bunks just a few hours earlier.  She had refused, insisting that the Grey’s got it.  They were the only family on board.  It made more sense.

Besides, somebody needs to stay in the cabin at all times.  Just in case there is a change in the controls, in case anyone attempts to communicate with them.  Somebody needs to be there when the ship finally falls from hyperdrive, and they can actually begin to figure out where Cadmus has sent them.

Which is why there was another mattress pushed against in the opposite corner.

Lyra’s mattress.

Alex had tried to get her to take the first shift, but Lyra had said something about humans having a shorter sleep cycle than Starhavenites.

And that is something else that needs to be worked out.  Everyone on the ship had different needs.  They need to work out schedules that work for everyone.

Alex’s eyes droop.  Her head lolls for a moment before snapping up.

Not yet.  She can’t sleep yet.

She reaches into her pocket and pulls out her phone.  It’s useless out here, really.  Except for one thing.

She stares at the black screen for a few moments before waking the phone up.

Her breath catches as Kara, Lucy, and Maggie smile up at her.

And it hits her.  It really hits her.

She’s gone.

She’s who knows where.  A speck in space even the most advanced telescopes on Earth won’t be able to detect.

She has no idea when she’ll see them again.

If she’ll see them again.  Because as much as she can claim they will get home.  That isn’t exactly a guarantee.

The screen goes black and she quickly wakes it up again.

She smiles as she remembers that day.  Her old phone had been destroyed, and as soon as she had gotten this one, as soon as it had been charged enough to turn on, Kara had taken it.  Kara had taken it, and taken a dozen selfies with Maggie and Lucy before they chose their favorite and made it the lockscreen.

She only realizes that she’s crying when the tears roll into her mouth.  She lets her phone fall to the side.  She pulls her knees to her chest, and lays her head on them, and cries.

And cries.

And cries.

And cries.

And wakes up.

The green sheet she sees as soon as she opens her eyes doesn’t give her an opportunity to forget where she is.

On a spaceship, hurtling through the universe, away from everything, everyone, she has ever known or loved.

She sighs.  She pushes herself up so she’s sitting cross-legged on the mattress.

Her back is stiff.  There is a kink in her neck.  Her eyes sting.

“Here.”

She looks up at Lyra, then takes the offered water bottle.  Alex takes a few gulps as Lyra sits next to her.

“You really think we’ll get back to Earth?”  Lyra’s voice is steady, but Alex knows the fear is there, just as much as hers is.

“I don’t know,” she admits.  “But we have to try.”

* * *

**_Day 5_ **

Alex absently eats as she looks over the list in front of her.

They had found another supply closet the night before, hidden behind piles of crates.  A good portion of the day is going to be spent going through everything inside, and she wants to make sure she has an idea of what they already have.

Somebody sits in the chair opposite hers.  Alex glances up to see who it is, buts keeps her attention on the list.  The mess on the ship is small, only a dozen or so tables, so everyone sits wherever there’s a seat.

“Some of the others said your sister is Supergirl,” Rhys says.

Alex looks up at the girl.  She stares for a moment, then nods.

Lyra had told her the other night, as they had sat on Alex’s mattress, staring at the sheet, that pretty much the entire bar had known that Kara was Supergirl.  There had just been an unspoken agreement to keep it quiet.

She had been ignoring the headache that was going to cause when she get home.

“So, she’s going to save us, right?”

Alex takes a breath.  She pushes some hair behind her ear.

“She’s going to try.”

“But she might not.”

Alex stares at the girl.  She is probably about fourteen years old, barely older than Kara had been.

“Which is why we are going to do everything we can to get back ourselves.”

Rhys nods.  “I was supposed to give a presentation in my English class today.”

“Yeah?  What about?”

“Romeo and Juliet.  I hadn’t even started to work on it.”  She huffs and folds her arms on the table, hunching forward.  “It was a team project, and now my friends are gunna have to do it without me.”  She sighs.  “They probably hate me.”

“Hey.”  Alex waits until Rhys looks at her to continue.  “They are probably more worried about you than anything else, okay?”

Rhys shrugs and looks back down at the table.  “I guess.”

“And if you’re really worried about the presentation, I’m sure we could figure out a way for you to do it anyway.”

Rhys looks up at her in horror.

Alex is laughing before she realizes it.  It feels as right as it does wrong, too light, too happy, but Rhys is smiling at her.

“We’ll get home,” Alex says.  “I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going through my fic document, and realized that I had forgotten about this. There is more kinda sorta planned, but nothing definite.
> 
> Also, I want to thank everyone who takes the time to leave comments. I don't typically reply unless there's a direct question, but I appreciate each comment so much. Thank you all.


	17. G  1997 pt2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie gets the kids to her place.
> 
> In which Alex is picky about mac and cheese and pre-teen Vasquez is really, really queer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so everyone knows the ages are:  
> Lucy: 14  
> Vas: 12  
> Alex: 8  
> Winn: 5  
> Lena: 4
> 
> The apartment is the one Alex, Lucy, and Maggie move into in my post 2x19 fic.
> 
> Erin is Vasquez’s wife I created with @change-the-rules on tumblr. Picture Gugu Mbatha-Raw.

Maggie’s arm was practically dead by the time the elevator reached the right floor.  She tried to shift the girl she was holding to a more comfortable position, but stopped when Lena mumbled in her sleep.  Maggie sighed and resigned herself to a few more minutes of discomfort.

She looked at Lucy, who was eying the hallway as she held Winn’s hand.

“It’s the last door on the left,” she said.

Lucy looked up at her and nodded, but stayed at her heels and held Winn back from joining Vasquez and Alex as they shot off down the hall.  They reached the door at about the same time, despite a four year age difference, then Alex forgot to stop and slammed into the far wall.

Maggie tensed and started to walk faster until she realized that Alex was laughing, not crying.  The door to the apartment opened just as she reached it.  M’gann stepped out, eyebrow raised.

Maggie shook her head and sighed.  “M’gann, these are the kids.  Kids, this is M’gann.”

Lena turned her head on Maggie’s shoulder to stare at M’gann.  Maggie used it as a chance to shift Lena slightly, changing how her weight sat on her arm.

“Alright,” she said.  “Everyone inside.”

Winn finally broke Lucy’s hold as he followed Alex inside, Vasquez right behind them, and Lucy trailing slightly, taking everything in.

“Erin and James are at the store,” M’gann said as Maggie closed the door.  “They should be back soon.”

Maggie nodded as she glanced around the apartment.  Every picture with a grown Alex or Lucy was gone, which meant basically every picture was gone.  A pile of VHS tapes sat on the table in front of the couch, as did Winn’s Nintendo 64.

“Is that a baby gate?” she asked, eying the contraption at the bottom of the stairs that lead to the loft bedroom.

“Kara’s idea,” M’gann answered.

“I’m pretty sure they’re all old enough to handle stairs.”

“Yeah, but that’s where we stashed everything.”

“So my room’s a mess, great.”

“It was already a mess.”

“Blame Alex.”

“But I didn’t do anything.”

Maggie winced at Alex’s voice.  Tiny Alex stared up at her with wide eyes.

“No, not you, Alex, another Alex.”

“Oh.”  Alex blinked.  “Is he your boyfriend?”

Maggie’s stomach dropped, dropped the way it always did right before she came out to someone.  She would normally go right ahead and say it, refusing to hide, but this felt different.

This was Alex, who had another twenty years before she overcame her internalized homophobia and compulsory heterosexuality.  This was Lucy, watching from a few feet away, who’s father wasn’t quiet in his micro-aggressions and still expected Lucy to marry a man one day.  This was Vasquez, who already knew they were queer by this age.

Maggie shook her head.  Those were all the exact reasons why she shouldn’t lie to them.

Maybe not mention that she was dating two women, but not let them think she was dating a man.

“No,” she said.  “She’s my girlfriend.”

Maggie watched as Vasquez’s face lit up, as confusion settled on Lucy’s, as Alex grinned at her.

“I’ve never met another girl Alex before,” she said.  “There’s Alexis Stump in Ms. Whitewater’s class, but she won’t let anyone call her Alex.”  She took a deep breath.  “When do we meet your Alex?”

Maggie smiled at her.  “She’s out of town right now, she won’t be back until you’re all home.”

“Oh.”  She scrunched her face up for a moment.  “Can we eat?”

“I’m hungry,” Winn spoke up from the couch.

Maggie glanced at M’gann.  The kitchen had almost been empty that morning, their last attempt at a grocery run disrupted by an alien attack.  M’gann nodded, and stepped around the island to the kitchen.  Maggie sighed.

“Alright, let’s figure out what to eat.”

“Mac cheese,” Lena mumbled in her ear.

Maggie raised an eyebrow, not expecting that response from Lena.

“We have mac and cheese,” M’gann said, pulling a box out.

“What kind?” Alex asked.

“Original.”

“She means what brand,” Maggie said.

“Oh, Kraft.”

Maggie rolled her eyes at Alex’s pronounced  _ ewww  _ and followed M’gann into the kitchen.  She sat Lena on the counter in front of her as she looked through the cabinet as well.  If Kara had done the shopping there had to be…yup.  She pulled out another box.

“We have Annie’s as well.”

Alex let out a soft  _ yes  _ and hoisted herself up onto one of the island stools.

Maggie looked to the other three as they filed into the kitchen.

“Are you all okay with mac and cheese?”

She got a shrug from Lucy, and nod from Vasquez, and a  _ yes, please _ from Winn.  She took Lena off of the counter and put her on the stool next to Alex.

“You take the Kraft, I take the Annie’s?” she suggested, turning back to M’gann.

“Alex that picky about her mac and cheese?” M’gann asked, keeping her voice too low to be heard by the kids.

“You have no idea.”

M’gann laughed as she pulled the milk and butter out.  Maggie took two pots down from the hanging rack, then looked at the kids, who were all watching them.

“Why don’t you all go put on a movie, or play a game?” she suggested.

Lucy held her gaze for a moment, then sighed.  She helped Lena off the stool and led the others to the couch.

“She’s scared,” M’gann said as they watched Lucy get Lena and Winn settled.  “Thinks it’s her job to protect the others.”

Maggie took a deep breath.  “She was even worse at the DEO.”  She shook her head, then took one of the pots and started to fill it with water.  “Can’t say I blame her, though.”

M’gann hummed in agreement.  “You’re scared too.”

Maggie glanced at her.  “My girlfriends have been switched with infant versions of themselves thanks to technology from another universe, how do you expect me to feel?”

“I don’t think any of them actually count as infants.”

Maggie gave M’gann an unimpressed look as she passed the pot over and grabbed the second.

“Closer to being infants than their actual ages.”

A knock at the door cut off M’gann’s reply.  Maggie handed the second pot to M’gann to finish filling, then started across the apartment.  She watched the kids as she went.

Lucy was sitting between Winn and Lena, going through the movies with them.  Vasquez was sitting up on the back of the couch, looking around the apartment.  Alex sat next to Vasquez, trying to imitate their uninterested attitude, but failed as she kept staring at Lucy.

Maggie couldn’t help but smirk at Alex’s baby crush on Lucy.  She was going to have to tease her endlessly once everything was fixed.  She looked through the peephole, then opened the door for Erin and James.

“We heard there was an accident,” Erin said.

Maggie groaned and rolled her eyes.  “Something like that.”

James chuckled.  “Kara flew out to Midvale to get Eliza.”

“Good,” Maggie said.  “We’ll probably need the help.”

She stepped aside to let them in.  She watched Erin’s face when she saw her wife as a twelve year old, only to see the barely hidden amusement turn into panic.  The loud thud made Maggie turn around.

The children were all frozen, eyes wide.  Alex, still sitting on the back, was staring behind the couch.  Vasquez had vanished.  Alex looked towards Maggie.

“Susan fell,” she said.

A drawn out moan pushed everyone into motion.  Lucy pulled Alex off of the back as all of the adults converged behind the couch.  Erin got there first and carefully helped Vasquez sit up from where they had fallen.

“Are you okay, sweetheart?” Erin asked.

Vasquez nodded, eyes wide as they stared at Erin.

“Does your head hurt?”

Vasquez shook their head, then slowly nodded when Erin narrowed her eyes.  Erin nodded back, then helped Vasquez stand.

“Come on, let’s get you some ice.”

Maggie just barely held back a laugh at the way Vasquez stared at the hand Erin held out for them, then had to cover her mouth when Vasquez continued to stare at their hands as Erin led them to the kitchen.

“Is baby Vasquez crushing on Erin?” James asked, bending down to whisper the question in her ear.

Maggie nodded.  “Big time.”

“That’s adorable.  They are never living that down, are they?”

“Not a chance.”

“Want me to get a picture of when they find out Erin’s married?”

“I would love you forever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did Vasquez fall because they saw Erin and forgot that gravity is a thing? Most definitely.
> 
> Also, while Vasquez knew they liked girls by the age of 12, and knew they weren’t really a girl, they hadn’t fully figured out the gender stuff, so still went by Susan and she/her pronouns. This will only be used by the kids, or when one of the adults is talking to the kids. In narration and in conversation between the adults, Vasquez and they pronouns will be used.
> 
> I'm glad so many people seem to be liking this. I'm enjoying it. Still not so sure about the voices of all the kids yet, but that may just be because Alex keeps talking.
> 
> Before I post the next piece, whenever that happens, I will be taking the ship tags off the collection that aren't all three of them. If you follow this collection through the Alex/Maggie tag, or the Lucy/Alex tag, it won't be there anymore. I only initially posted it there to gather interest in the triad in general, otherwise there would probably only be a handful of us here. By this point, I feel like who ever will read it from the Sanvers tag has. If you do follow it by checking a pairing tag, it will still be under Alex/Lucy/Maggie, so you'll be able to find it there. Thanks.
> 
> And, again, thank you to everyone who comments and leaves kudos. They do more than you know for me :)


	18. G  And you're the one that I want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What are you tw-”  
> “Marry us,” they both cut her off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a small thing I've had in the back on my mind for ages, that took me all day to write, but I wanted to get something written.
> 
> They are older in this one, around 50.

Alex trailed her finger across the page, under the words.  She slowed as the small voice faltered on a longer word.

“Elle…ellep…ellp-hant.”

“What does ‘p-h’ make?” Alex softly pressed.

Remy narrowed his eyes as he stared at the book.  “Uuuuuuum.”  He looked up at her, nose scrunched, gills just under his ears rippling.  “I dunno.”

“Yes, you do,” she pushed, nudging him slightly.

He let out a heavy sigh.  Alex bit back a laugh at how much he sounded like Maggie.

“A fffffffffff sound?”

She nodded.  “Yup, so this word is?”

Remy looked back at the book, grabbing Alex’s finger and moving it back and forth under the word.

“Elle…elle-ffffff-ant… Elephant!”

He grinned up at her, eyes sparkling.  She grinned back.

“Exactly.  So what is this sentence?”

Remy pushed her hand out of the way and dragged his own finger under the words.

““ _ My friends!” cried the elephant. _ ””

Alex pressed a kiss to the side of Remy’s head.  “Perfect.  Now, the next line.”  She gently pushed his finger to the next sentence.

“” _ Tu…tell me!  Do tell.  Are you… _ ””

He stopped when thudding came from the hallway.  They looked up at the door just as Lucy and Maggie crashed through the door, practically tripping over each other.

Alex raised an eyebrow at her partners as Remy laughed.  

“What are you tw-”

“Marry us,” they both cut her off.

Alex’s gaze flicked between them, taking in their expressions - serious but also ecstatic.

“What?”

Lucy stepped forward, holding out her tablet.  Alex took it, eyes growing wide as she read the headline.

_ California Governor Signs Bill on Multi-Person Marriages _

“Marry us,” Maggie repeated, stepping up next to Lucy.

“We’ve been talking about renewing our commitment vows next year anyway,” Lucy said.

“So why not make it an actual wedding again?” Maggie continued.  “For all three of us this time.”

Alex blinked slowly.  She put the tablet on the couch cushion next to her, then stood and raised her hands to the side of Lucy and Maggie’s faces.  She just stared at them for a moment, then laughed.  She pulled them close and leaned down to press their foreheads together.

“I love you,” she murmured.

“That a yes, Danvers?” Maggie asked.

“It’s definitely a yes.”

Lucy pressed forward to kiss Alex, then leaned back to let Maggie do the same.

“We’re getting married,” Alex said.

“We’re getting married,” Maggie agreed.

“God, we’re getting married,” Lucy finished.

“Can I marry you, too?”

They all laughed at Remy’s question and turned to him standing up on the couch.  Alex scooped him up and hefted him onto her hip.

“You’re gunna be too big for this soon,” she told him.

“No, I’m not,” he replied.  “So can I?”

“Marry us?” Maggie asked, tilting her head as she pretended to think.  “Probably not.”

“But, we’ll make sure you have the most important part of the wedding,” Lucy promised.

“Yes!”  Remy squirmed out of Alex’s arms.  “I’m gunna tell Mommy.”

Alex chuckled as he ran out of the room.  “Everyone is going to know in an hour.”

Lucy sighed.  “Not even enough time to celebrate properly.”

Alex and Maggie both turned to her.

“What plans do you have exactly?” Maggie asked.

“You’ll just have to wait to find out,” Lucy said, smirking at them before leaving the room.

Alex draped an arm over Maggie’s shoulders.  Maggie raised a hand to lace their fingers together.

“You think we’re still gunna be that horny once we pass fifty?” Alex asked.

Maggie laughed.  “God, I hope so.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay. They're getting married!
> 
> In my head, they had a commitment ceremony a few years after all getting together. During the ceremony, Maggie and Lucy were actually legally married for the purpose of benefits and insurance in case something happened to them in the field. It was them instead of Alex because they trusted J'onn and the DEO to respect and acknowledge their relationship more than the Army or the NCPD. Nobody but them and the HR departments in their jobs actually know this, though. It's really more a legal thing.
> 
> Remy was basically created for this, but may pop up in other pieces set at this point in their life, I dunno. He's about five years old, and, well, an alien. They somehow ended up taking his mom in while she was pregnant with him and are kinda helping her raise him. So, their kinda a cross between grandmothers and aunts, I guess. I dunno.
> 
> Chapter title comes from Mary Lambert's 'I'd Be Your Wife'


	19. G  IHOP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Director Sanvers- Maybe something Maggie focused? Soft happy girlfriends?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I asked for a few prompts over on tumblr to get some short stuff out and get the creative stuff working so I can work on the rest of the prompts I've had sitting in my inbox. Really short stuff.

Maggie let her fingers trail along the steering wheel as it turned back into it’s neutral position.  She blinked against the bright lights of the parking lot, her eyes burning at the corners, her eyelids fighting to stay closed.

She pulled the car into a space close to the entrance of the restaurant, then slumped back in her seat.

Seven hours driving.

Seven hours driving after almost three full weeks of training recruits in a tiny town in north California.

There were still two hours of driving before she even got into National City.

She was tired, physically and mentally.  All she wanted to do was get home, get naked, and pass out cuddled between her girlfriends.

Her girlfriends, who had texted her this address an hour ago.  Which was how she found herself sitting in front of a practically empty IHOP at three in the morning.

She took a deep breath, then shut the car off, unbuckled her seat belt, and climbed out.  She closed the door, and leaned back against it.  She eyed the motorcycle two spots away, then smiled and looked to the front window, scanning the restaurant.

There, in a back corner booth, pressed together, Alex’s arm over Lucy’s shoulder, playing with her hair.

Maggie smiled as she watched them - as Alex said something that made Lucy laugh - as Lucy took a sip of coffee, only to glare at the mug, shove it towards Alex and grab her own - as Alex looked over Lucy’s head and spotted her.

Maggie laughed lightly as Lucy twisted to look at her as well, nearly spilling her coffee.

She was exhausted.  She really wanted to lay down and pass out and feel her girlfriends next to her.  But, if they had really driven two hours to meet her part way, force her to stop and eat, and - if she knew them as well as she thought she did - have one of them take over driving for her, well, she wasn’t going to stop them.

Hell, she was pretty sure it just made her love them even more.


	20. G  Two Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ....something with them and Jamie Sawyer (Maggi's kid) it would be awesome! ❤️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another prompt from last night.

It was supposed to be easy.

Two days.  Two nights.

Two days where Maggie had Jamie, but Maggie was still in a conference in Star City.  Two days where Jamie’s grandparents were going to be out of the country, so gave Maggie the option of either figuring something out, or Jamie would be going with them on their three-month vacation.

Two days.

Jamie had met Alex and Lucy.  She knew their relationship with her mother, but she had yet to spend time with them without her mother.

Two days.

One of the days was Friday, so they just had to pick Jamie up from school and feed her and get her to bed by six thirty.

Picking her up went perfectly.  Maggie had made sure they were both on the list of approved people to pick Jamie up.  Alex had made sure they were fifteen minutes early.  Lucy had spent the fifteen minutes making up stories about the other people sitting in their cars, waiting for the bell to ring.

Dinner had gone well.  There was a list of Jamie’s allergies taped to the fridge - unnecessarily, as Alex had it memorized - and the kitchen was stocked with Jamie’s favorites.  Jamie had even helped them cook in exchange for not having to help them clean the dishes.

Getting her to bed had been a little harder.  She fought as much as she could, arguing that ‘I’m  _almost_ seven, so I should start to practice staying up until seven’ and ‘Mama let’s me stay up later on weekends’ and ‘but I’m not tired.’  Alex and Lucy were ready for it, though, after Maggie had warned them that it would happen, that Jamie was going to try and test them.

It should have been easy.

It started off easy.

It was easy, until Jamie woke up in the middle of the night and threw up in the hallway on her way to the bathroom.

Alex and Lucy glanced at each other, then rushed off the couch.  Alex scooped Jamie into her arms as soon as her heaving stopped, and got her to the bathroom right before it started again.

Lucy quickly cleaned up the vomit in the hallway, grabbed her phone, then joined them in the bathroom.

Alex was leaning in the corner of the wall and the bathtub.  Jamie was in her lap, cradled against her chest.

Lucy crouched next to them and brushed some hair off of Jamie’s forehead.

“How’re you feeling?” she asked.

Jamie shook her head and pressed against Alex even more.  “Want Ma.”

“I know, sweetheart.  I’m going to call her and see if she answers, okay?”

Jamie nodded.

Lucy sent Maggie a facetime request.  It wasn’t answered, but Maggie sent her own request a moment later.

Her face appeared in the screen, illuminated from one side.  Her soft smile fell at the sight of her daughter crying and clinging to Alex.

_“Baby, what’s wrong?”_

Jamie sniffed.  “Stomach hurts.”

_“Did you throw up?”_

Jamie nodded, twisting a hand in Alex’s shirt.

_“I’m sorry, baby.”_

“You coming home?”

_“Not yet.  But I’ll try to come home early.”_

“Want you now.”

_“I know.  Will you be okay with Alex and Lucy for now?  I’ll tell you stories until you feel better?”_

Jamie blinked a few times, then nodded.  “Cinderella?”

Maggie smiled.   _“Okay, Cinderella.  Can Alex and Lucy get you back to bed first?”_

Jamie nodded, moving her hand up to wrap around Alex’s neck.  She whimpered lightly as Alex started to move, but pressed her face into the crook of Alex’s neck.  Alex held her tightly, whispering to her as she walked.

Lucy grabbed the bathroom trashcan and followed.

“She was fine until about twenty minutes ago,” she told Maggie.

 _“I’ll try to leave as soon as I can,”_ Maggie said.   _“I might be able to skip the last lecture and get home tomorrow night instead of Sunday morning.”_

“We’ve got her until then,” Lucy said, watching Alex climb onto Jamie’s bed, her movements awkward as the girl clung to her.

Maggie smiled lightly.   _“I know you do.”_

Lucy set the trashcan down where she would be able to grab it, then climbed into the bed.  She pressed close to Alex to avoid falling off the edge.  Jamie lifted her head off of Alex’s shoulder, then climbed over Alex to settle between the two adults.

Lucy held her phone so Jamie could clearly see her mother.

 _“Okay, baby,”_  Maggie said.   _“You ready?”_

Jamie nodded.

_“Once upon a time, there lived an unhappy young girl...”_


	21. G  Werewolf AU pt1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sometimes their wolves are more in sync with each other than they themselves are

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From a prompt from yokothetypo set in about a werewolf au: sometimes their wolves are more in sync with each other than they themselves are (or, how lucy joined the pack and they became poly) 
> 
> Sorry this took me so long, it was giving me so many issues, but I’ve got it mostly figured out now.

The first time Alex woke the morning after a full moon with Lucy Lane, they didn’t exactly part on good terms.

The second time Alex woke the morning after a full moon with Lucy Lane it was over a year later and they had hardly spoken since.

The second time, Alex was curled around her girlfriend, completely grateful that they couldn’t feel the lingering chill of night, and completely surprised when she noticed the scent of another.

She was on her feet a moment later, putting herself between Maggie and the intruder before she realized that she recognized the scent, that she recognized the woman sitting against a tree a few yards away, absently picking at the grass.

Lucy looked up and held Alex’s gaze until Maggie stepped up next to Maggie.  She glanced at Maggie, then raised an eyebrow at Alex, the silent question clear.

Alex ignored it.

“What are you doing here, Lane?”

Lucy shrugged.  She leaned back on her hands, tossing her hair over her shoulder and completely uncaring about her nudity.

“Seemed like as good a place to sleep as any.”

“I’m sure it did.”

“Alex?” Maggie spoke up.

“Maggie, this is Lucy Lane, she works at the DEO.  Lucy, Maggie Sawyer, my—” her mind jumped to mate, her mouth started to form the word, but she stopped herself, they weren’t there, not just yet— “my girlfriend.”

Lucy eyed Maggie.  “Your girlfriend knows about the DEO?”

“NCPD Science Division,” Maggie said.  “Official liaison between us and the DEO.”

“We have a liaison with the NCPD?”

“You’ve missed a lot, hiding out in the desert base,” Alex cut in.

Lucy rolled her eyes.  “I’m not hiding in the desert base.  I’m co-director stationed there.”

Alex shrugged.  Maggie looked back and forth between the two.  Lucy stood in a single, fluid motion.

“Anyway, there were some campers in my usual spot last night.  Figured it would be better to crash here than try and find somewhere else.”  She started to step backwards, around the tree.  “Didn’t actually realize there were two of you, sorry if I interrupted any post-moon sex.”

She spun on her heel, morphed, and disappeared into the bushes.

“I think she just morphed into the smallest dog I’ve ever seen,” Maggie said after a few moments of silence, then continued after a few more.  “You want to tell me what that was about?”

Alex sighed.  “I may have been the one who turned her.”

Maggie took a slight step back to look up at Alex.  “What?”

“Another wolf attacked her.  If I hadn’t done it, she would have died.”

Maggie took a deep breath, then nodded.

The third time Alex woke the morning after the full moon with Lucy Lane was the next month.

Well, not really.  Lucy wasn’t there, but there was still a trace of her scent in the air when Alex woke, strong enough that Lucy must have left as soon as she realized Alex was waking.

The next few months were the same.  Alex and Maggie would wake to Lucy’s scent lingering in the air.

So, the next time Alex really woke the morning after the full moon with Lucy Lane was when she happened to wake before Lucy.

She recognized Lucy’s scent right away, but it took her a few moments to realize that Lucy was actually still there, that the scent wasn’t fading.  She propped herself up on an elbow, looking over Maggie to see Lucy curled up a few feet away.  Alex sighed and rested her head on Maggie’s shoulder.  She eyed Lucy’s bare back, guilt rolling in her stomach at the scars winding up her side and crossing her shoulders.

Maggie shifted beneath her, slowly waking.

Alex lifted herself up again, putting a finger to her lips before gesturing to Lucy.  Maggie’s face softened.

“Are those from…?” she asked, her voice barely audible even with at their proximity.

Alex nodded.  She could still smell Lucy’s blood, hear her scream.  Her own scar from that night burned.

Lucy jumped up, making both of them blink.  She looked to them, took a deep breath, a step back.  She started to turn, but Maggie pushed herself into a sitting position.

“Wait.”

Lucy froze.

“Come have breakfast with us,” Maggie continued.

Lucy’s brow furrowed.  Alex sat up and raised an eyebrow at Maggie.

Maggie rolled her eyes, the smiled.

“If you’re going to keep crashing here, we might as well get to know each other.”

Lucy glanced to Alex, who shrugged.

“Up to you, Lane, but I don’t think it’s a bad idea.”

Lucy’s gaze flicked around for a moment.  “I don’t have any clothes out here, so we’ll have to stop by my place unless you want me to eat naked.”

Maggie tilted her head to the side.  “Can’t say I would complain.”

Alex shoved Maggie as Lucy laughed.

“Okay,” Lucy said.  “But I don’t think we’re actually at the level of naked breakfast.”

“We’ll get you clothes,” Maggie promised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a lot of world building that has gone into this. Don't expect it to be like the average werewolf stuff..


	22. E  Feel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very short, kinda smutty, rated E

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts:  
> Alex doesn't fell like sex but wants to cuddle and kiss them both. Lucy and Maggie invite her to be beside them when they are having sex. -Roann
> 
> imagine a scene where Alex doesn't feel like sex, Lucy and Maggie do. Alex wants to feel the connection with them and so do they, she lies close to them watching, kissing them holding their hands while Lucy and Maggie make each other cum. -Anon on tumblr

Alex had known for years that her relationship with Lucy and Maggie was the healthiest she had ever been in.  Even beyond the fact that every other relationship was with men, the level of communication, of support, of love, none compared.

Which was why she wasn’t worried as she gently put her hand over Lucy’s and pulled it away from the hem of her shirt.  Which was why Lucy didn’t ask or push, and just pressed a kiss to Alex’s neck before she moved back.  Which was why Maggie asked her if she just wanted to cuddle for the night.

But she didn’t.  She wanted to feel the connection they had during sex, she just didn’t want to be the focus, didn’t even want to be an active participant.

She just wanted to feel them.

Which was how she ended up next to them, still in her boxers and tank-top as they fucked each other.

She pressed her face into the side of Maggie’s, kissing her cheek and jaw as Maggie moaned.  She held Maggie’s hand, feeling every squeeze and flex.

Lucy reached up and laid her hand over theirs moments before Maggie tensed, her back arching.  She let out a low moan, a throaty Lucy, as she came.

Alex murmured to her between kisses.   _ You’re so beautiful.  I love listening to you come.  I bet that feels good.  I love you.  I love you.  We love you. _

When Maggie started to relax, Alex looked down to watch Lucy slid up Maggie, pressing kisses to her skin every few centimeters.  Maggie reached across her body with her free hand to turn Alex’s face back up to her and pulled her into a kiss - lazy and open mouthed and interrupted by laughter and smiles.

Lucy reached them a few moments later, pressing kisses to Maggie’s neck, underneath her chin, the corner of her lips, then fully on the mouth.  Alex grinned into her own kiss from Lucy, at the taste of Maggie on her lips, at the way her body flexed as she started to grind against Maggie’s thigh.

They all exchanged lazy kisses.  Maggie’s hands drifted down to Lucy’s hips, urging her movements.  Alex trailed her hand up and down Lucy’s back.

It didn’t take long for Lucy’s breathes to deepen, for her to press her face into Maggie’s neck, for her to cry out and her hips to stutter and her orgasm to roll through her.

She settled against Maggie as the aftershocks slowed, then slid down between Maggie and Alex.

Alex spooned Lucy from behind, pressing kisses to her shoulders.  She laid her arm over both of them, curling her fingers around Maggie’s hip.

Her heart swelled as she just felt her girls until they fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, smut hasn't really been working for me the past few weeks.
> 
> So, first instinct was to have Alex be insecure about not wanting it, then decided there are enough fics with someone being insecure about something with sex, then having the other reassure them, so I went with this instead. Established levels of communication ftw.


	23. M  Masquerade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie makes an interesting discovery about Alex and Lucy's past
> 
> Rated M  
> Alex/Lucy plus Maggie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a hc that DS have sex videos of themselves, and while thinking about it last night, this idea hit me.
> 
> Canon divergence in which Alex and Lucy have either been together since college, or met in college, were a thing for a time, then reconnected in canon time.

Maggie grimaced, threw back the shot, then grimaced again at everyone’s reaction.

“De _tec_ tive Sawyer,” Winn slurred, his voice getting caught on the S for a few seconds.  “I cannot believe that _you_ , of all people, have downloaded _porn_.”

Maggie leveled him with a steady glare.  “You took a shot too, Schott.”

He blinked a few times, hand wavering as he pointed at her.  “But you, you are, you, you, you’re…”

He trailed off, his eyes going wide as he looked around the room, eyes landing on each person, before meeting James’ and swallowing hard.

“A woman?” she offered.

“Nooooo.”  He shook his head.  “A...A...A cop.”  He nodded, grinning at his quick save.

James leaned forward, pulling the beer from Winn’s hand.

“I wasn’t a cop at the time,” Maggie said, shrugging.

Maybe if she was flippant about it, they’d let it pass.

If Lucy wasn’t there, they would have.

Instead, Lucy leaned across Alex, who was drunk enough to just place her hand over the one Lucy had high on her thigh and not move it back down.

“We’re going to need details,” Lucy said.

Maggie reached for her beer and took a swig.  She shrugged again, relaxing against the back of the couch.

“When I was in college there was this series of amature videos that I’m pretty sure every gay girl I knew watched.”

Lucy huffed.  “That’s not details.”

Alex rolled her eyes.  She used the arm she had thrown around Lucy’s shoulders to pull her back.

“Leave her alone, babe,” she murmured.

Lucy scoffed.  “Do you not want to know what Sawyer gets off to?”

The tips of Alex’s ears turned red, as did her neck.

Kara choking on her drink across the room made Maggie bite back her retort that Alex and Lucy already had a pretty good idea of what got her off.

She did not need Kara to know that they’d been have threesomes for the past month.

She looked at Lucy, holding her gaze.

“Lot of bondage,” she said.  “Lot of toys.  But, they were clearly just filming their sex, not putting on a show.”

“The videos still up?” Lucy asked.

Maggie shook her head.  “They vanished years ago, and the harddrive I had them on crashed.”

That had been a sad day.  She had never really gotten into any other porn.

“Shame,” Lucy said, finally relaxing back against Alex, taking a sip of beer.

“Names,” Winn said.  “I need names.”

Maggie turned to him, brow raised.  “They only went by Doctor and Lieutenant,” she answered.  “Always wore masquerade masks.”

Alex lurched forwards next to her, choking on her beer.  Maggie shot up as the rest of her beer spilled out of the bottle into her lap.

Her cry of protest died at the way Lucy was watching her, even as she murmured in Alex’s ear and rubbed her back.

The piercing gaze held Maggie in place even as beer dripped down her legs.

“I think I need to get this one home,” Lucy said, sliding her hand up Alex’s back to play with the ends of her hair.

“I’m fine,” Alex argued, voice rough.

“If you can’t drink right, you need to stop.”

“It just went down the wrong way.”

Lucy hummed as she stood, pulling Alex up with her.  Alex didn’t protest.

Her face was bright red.  She refused to look at Maggie, until right before Lucy had her through the door.  Their eyes met for a moment.  Maggie could just see her blush deepen before the door closed.

“So,” James drawled.  “That happened.”

Maggie nodded, still in shook.  She looked down at her soaked pants.

“I’m, uh, I’m gunna go,” she said.

Kara, James, and Winn just nodded.

* * *

 

It was another week before she saw either Alex or Lucy again, and probably would have been longer had Lucy not texted her, asking if she wanted to go over.

Which, yeah, she did.

And not just for the sex, although that was definitely on her mind, but also because their sudden departure from game night still bothered her.

She stopped at Lucy’s door, checked her phone once more to make sure Lucy really had told her to come right in, then went inside.

The apartment was lit by a low fire.  The bedroom door was just barely open, casting a triangle of light across the floor.  Alex’s laptop was set up on the kitchen counter.  Next to it sat…

A masquerade mask.

Maggie ran a finger along the black edge, over the navy embroidery.

She glanced over to the bedroom door, before turning to the laptop.  The video player was open, the screen black.  A sticky note was attached to the corner of the screen, _Watch me_ scrawled across it in Alex’s handwriting.

She hit play.  Her hand drifted back to the mask as the video started.

It stayed black for a moment, before an image appeared.

Maggie’s eyes went wide, her jaw dropped.

She had seen this video before.

The woman kneeling on the bed had her hands tied behind her back, her long hair pinned up, masquerade styled blindfold completely covering both eyes.

Had they really searched through the internet to find her old porn?

Unless one of them had lied during the drinking game, they couldn’t have had it downloaded anywhere.

Another woman walked into frame, stilettos clicking, lingerie covering nothing, metal mask glinting in whatever light source there was in the room.

And a birthmark on her thigh.

A birthmark Maggie had seen in person.

She sucked in a breath, then let out a low _fuck._

A second set of clicking pulled her attention from the screen.

Maggie turned, then stumbled slightly, knees almost giving out at the sight of Lucy walking towards her.

The lingerie was different than the one in the video, covering her breasts and sides as sheer lace left her abs visible.

The mask was the same.

Maggie swallowed.  She gripped the edge of the counter for support.

Behind her, Lucy’s voice, drawling and teasing came from the laptop.

In front of her, Lucy’s smirk was half hidden behind metal.

Past Lucy, through the door, Alex was just visible, positioned on the bed like she was in the video.

Maggie half expected to wake up at any moment.

“Tell me, Detective,” Lucy said as she stepped up to Maggie, trailing a finger up the closed zipper of her leather jacket.  “Do you care to join us?”

Moans Maggie now recognized as Alex’s sounded from behind her.

Maggie swallowed.  She nodded.

“Use your words.

“Yes.”

“Good.  Now…”

Lucy looked over her shoulder towards Alex.  Maggie looked as well, and realized that Alex’s mask was different, a mask and not a blindfold.  A finger on her cheek turned Maggie’s head back towards Lucy, the heels Lucy was wearing giving her a few inches of height advantage.

“Would you like continue as a passive viewer, or take a turn as a participant?”

One breath.  Two breaths.

Alex’s digital moans grew louder.

“Whichever you want from me.”

“Good.”

Lucy’s tongue flicked out to wet the corner of her mouth.  She pressed up against Maggie, reaching past her, the metal of her mask brushing against Maggie’s skin.

Maggie’s grip on the counter tightened.

Lucy pulled back a moment later, black and blue mask in hand.  She leaned down so her mask pressed against the side of Maggie’s face as she whispered in her ear.

“Color?”

Maggie swallowed.

“Green.”

Lucy raised the mask to Maggie’s face.

“Hold this here,” she ordered.

Maggie waited for a beat, making sure she wouldn’t collapse without the support, then did as she was told.

Lucy’s hands were steady and careful as she tied the satin, making sure to not get any hair caught.

Once the mask was tied, Lucy grabbed the hand Maggie was using to hold it up, lacing their fingers together as she stepped back.  She started to pull Maggie through the apartment.

“Now, come, Detective.”

On the laptop behind them, Alex fell into the first orgasm of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lucy’s lingerie is the one JDT wears in her [‘Cheeky balcony series’](http://nerdsbianhokie.tumblr.com/post/165771684938/jennadewandaily-jenna-dewan-tatum-her-cheeky)
> 
> Masks: [Lucy](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/22/e8/48/22e84876fdadd1c5446073a0f380a49f.jpg) [Maggie](https://img1.etsystatic.com/197/0/8087274/il_570xN.1320391953_s6fz.jpg) [Alex](https://img1.etsystatic.com/162/0/8087274/il_570xN.1202204683_2ipo.jpg)


	24. E Masquerade 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cause apparently y'all didn't like that I left it with a fade to black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is follow up smut to the previous chapter.

Maggie stared at Lucy’s back as she was led to the bedroom.

More accurately, Maggie stared at Lucy’s ass as she was led to the bedroom.

The bottom lace of the lingerie outlined her ass in a way that pulled attention down, and combined with the heels, Maggie never wanted to see Lucy in pants again.  Her free hand itched to reach out and touch the smooth curve of ass the thigh.

But she held back, the clack of Lucy’s heels and the mask on her own face telling her well enough what her role was.

Lucy hit a switch on the wall right outside the bedroom.  The room behind them went dark as the fire died.  Lucy’s voice and Alex’s moans floated through the dark from the laptop.

Lucy spun around.  Maggie stumbled to stop, her view going from ass to a thin strip of lace barely covering Lucy.  Her jaw dropped what little it hadn’t already.

A finger hooked under her chin to lift her head, but it took a chuckle from Lucy for Maggie to drag her eyes up.

Lucy was smirking at her, eyes intense behind black metal.  She trailed her finger up the side of Maggie’s face, tracing the edge of the mask.  She dropped her hands to Maggie’s waist, turning slightly.  Maggie caught a glance of Alex on the bed, but her focus was entirely on Lucy.

“I have a chair for you, Detective,” she said, taking a step forward and forcing Maggie backwards.  “I want you to make yourself as comfortable as possible.”

The back of Maggie’s knees hit the edge of the chair.  Lucy’s grip on her kept her from sitting on instinct.

“I want you to act like you’re in your room-” Lucy raised her hands to Maggie’s shoulders, trailing her fingers up the leather “-watching us on your computer.”

She pushed Maggie down so she was sitting.  Maggie sucked in a deep breath, eyes wide as she stared up at Lucy.

“Strip down to what you would be wearing back then.  Get off as many times as you would.  And if you need help…”  Lucy glanced to the side.

Maggie turned her head in jerky motions, not wanting to stop looking at Lucy, but needing to see.  Next to the chair, on a small table, were a bullet, a dildo, and a bottle of lube.  Lucy reached over and trailed a finger down the dildo.

“Use them as you wish.”

Maggie nodded slowly as she looked back to Lucy.

Lucy’s smirk was vicious before she turned.

Maggie began to unzip her jacket, fingers shakey around the zipper as she watched Lucy stalk towards Alex.

Alex, who had barely moved since Maggie first saw her, who was staring intently at the corner of the room Lucy had her facing, who was angled so Maggie had the best view from the chair.

And, fuck, what a view.

Probably the only view that could ever make her stop looking at Lucy in that lingerie.

Maggie shrugged her jacket off and dropped it on the floor before starting with her shirt buttons.

The red embroidery on her mask brought out the red highlights in her hair.  The way her hands were tied pulled her shoulders back, forced her chest out.  A thin stream of arousal flowed down the inside of one thigh.

Maggie could only imagine how much teasing had occurred as they waited for her to arrive.

Most of their videos had been like that, had clearly started part way through the scene, as if Lieutenant - as if Lucy had stopped part way through to turn the camera on.  There had been one video that had started from the beginning, from Lucy tying Alex up.

It had been significantly longer than the rest.

It had been Maggie’s favorite.

She dropped her shirt on top of her jacket, leaving her in jeans and an undershirt.

“Tell me, Doctor,” Lucy said, pulling Maggie’s attention back to her.

She was holding a riding crop.

Maggie unbuttoned her jeans.

“What is the goal for tonight?”

Maggie looked back to Alex, watched her take one breath, two…

“Three, Major.”

Lucy hummed.  She trailed the end of the crop along Alex’s stomach as she rounded the foot of the bed, stopping so she was in front of Alex.

Alex’s abs rippled as Lucy trailed the crop up her stomach.

“What are you at right now?”

“Zero, Major.”

The crop trailed between Alex’s breasts.

Maggie fought the urge to slip her hands in her pants already.  She used to always wait until Alex had gotten off at least twice, testing her own patience.

And Lucy had told her to do it the way she used to.

The crop moved up Alex’s throat, her chin, then to her cheek.

“We have a live audience today,” Lucy said.

She must have put pressure on Alex’s cheek, because she turned her head towards Maggie.

Alex’s eyes looked black behind the mask.

“Let’s not disappoint.”

“No, ma’am.”

Lucy trailed the crop back down it’s original path, then going further.  She pressed it between Alex’s legs, rubbing once, twice, three times, before taking it away.

Maggie watched the way Alex’s muscles tightened to keep herself from reacting.

She shoved her hand into her jeans.  She pressed her palm against her center over her boxers, bucking against the pressure despite herself.

She watched as Lucy set the crop to the side before climbing onto the bed.  Lucy pressed herself against Alex’s side so she could see Maggie.

Lucy whispered in Alex’s ear.  Maggie could just make out the ‘green’ Alex responded with.

“Let’s give her the first one quickly,” Lucy said to Alex as she stared at Maggie.  The hand in front of Alex slipping between her legs and starting to rub.  Her other hand rested across Alex’s shoulders.  “She looks almost as desperate as you feel.”

Without thinking, Maggie started to rub against her own clit through her boxers, her movements matching Lucy’s.

Alex sucked in a deep breath.  Her jaw clenched.

If Maggie remembered correctly, if Alex made any noise without permission, she would be gagged. 

Maggie wasn’t sure if she wanted that to happen or not.

Lucy’s hand sped up.

Maggie’s hand sped up.

“Should I tell her?” Lucy ased, continuing to speak to Alex.  They both stared at Maggie.  “Tell her exactly how hard you came last week, thinking of her watching us?  Thinking of her getting off to us?  Before she even met us?  Should I?”

“Yes, Major.”

The hand Lucy had on Alex’s shoulder started to toy with her hair.

“She soaked the sheets,” Lucy told Maggie.  “Squirted harder than I’ve ever seen from her.”

She fisted her hand in Alex’s hair, tugging her head back.

“How hard do you think she’s going to come tonight?  With you sitting there?  Watching her like this?”  Her hand sped up.  “Watching us like this?”  She pressed the side of her face against the front of Alex’s shoulder, half mask half skin.  “Let’s find out.”

Lucy turned Alex’s head back towards her.

Maggie watched them press their foreheads together as much as the masks allowed them.  She could just hear Lucy whispering to Alex, even though she couldn’t make out what she was saying.

Alex lurched forward, crying out as her orgasm hit.  Lucy let Alex’s hair slip through her fingers, as her other hand continued to work between Alex’s leg.

Maggie pulled her hand away from herself as she felt her own orgasm starting to rise.

She would not come yet.

Not even with the way Lucy was watching her as she worked Alex through the after waves.

“Do you really watch porn half dressed, Detective?” Lucy asked.

Maggie nodded.  “Did in college.”

Lucy nodded.  “Alright, then.”

She turned her attention back to Alex as her orgasm faded, and she straightened up.

“How many was that?”

Alex took a few deep breaths.  “One, Major.”

“How many more?”

“Two, Major.”

“Color?”

“Green.”

Lucy pulled away from Alex, leaning towards the top of the bed.  Maggie shifted enough to see various items laid out on a pillow.  Lucy considered for a moment, then grabbed a vibrator.

Maggie reached over to pick up the dildo and lube.  She spread the lube over the dildo as Lucy settled in front of Alex, then did the same with the vibrator.

Alex and Lucy stared at each other as Lucy slid the vibrator into Alex, thrusting a few times before flicking it on.

Maggie pushed her jeans down enough to get the dildo inside her, then pulled them back up.  She pressed a finger against her clit.  Each movement pressed her finger against her clit, made the dildo shift.

The only noise in the room was the vibrating as Lucy stayed silent.  She slowly thrust the vibrator in Alex, her other hand digging into Alex’s hair again. 

Watching them, Maggie was struck by the fact that she was in the bedroom of not just her best friends, but a couple who had been together for years, who loved each other deeply.

This went beyond anything in any of the videos, went beyond anything they had done when Maggie had joined them in the past.  She felt out of place, her movements slowing as she lost herself to what she was watching.

They stared at each other, foreheads pressed together, bodies moving in tandem.  Lucy moved her arm so it was wrapped around Alex’s waist, helping her stay up as another orgasm rolled through her.

Alex slumped against Lucy, pressing her face into Lucy’s neck.

Once Lucy had tossed the vibrator to the side, she wrapped both arms around Alex, one around her waist, one so her hand was buried in her hair.

Maggie could hear whispering from the bed, but couldn’t tell what was being said until, or even who was speaking, finally, Lucy pulled back slightly.

“How many was that?” she asked.

“Two, Major,” Alex replied.

“How many more?”

“One, Major.”

Lucy looked over at Maggie.

Maggie stared back.

“How would you like to give that one to the Detective?” Lucy asked.

Maggie let out a stuttered breath.

Alex sucked a breath in.  “Please.”

Lucy nodded.  “Color, Doctor?”

“Green.”

Lucy looked to Maggie.  “Detective?  Color?”

“Green.”

“Luce,” Alex moaned.  “You?  Your color?”

Lucy smiled.  “I’m green, Alex.”

Alex nodded.  Lucy brushed some of her hair back.

“Now,” Lucy continued.  “Let’s get you to the Detective.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Alex replied.

Maggie watched as Lucy helped Alex off of the bed, keeping her steady despite her shaky legs and lack of hands.

Then, Alex was on her knees in front of the chair, looking up at Maggie from behind the mask.

Lucy walked back to the bed, perching on the edge to watch.

“You’re going to have to deal with the pants yourself, Detective,” Lucy said.

Maggie absently nodded.  She pushed both jeans and boxers down, leaving them around her ankles.  She pulled the dildo out, holding it for a moment in uncertainty before deciding to drop it on her pile of clothes.

Alex stared up at her for a moment, for two, until Lucy chuckled.

“Go ahead, Doctor.”

And Alex leaned in.

Maggie let out a strangled moan as Alex licked up her slit.  She buried her hand in Alex’s hair, holding her close.  She held Lucy’s gaze.  She watched as Lucy started to rub herself through the lingerie.

It wasn’t long before her orgasm burst through her, layering a white haze over the world.  She curled forward, forehead pressing to the top of Alex’s head as she pulled her away.

“How many was that?”

The words just barely cut through the haze.

Alex’s head shifted, and a kiss was pressed to her thigh.

“Three, Major.”

“How many more?”

“Zero, Major.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have one more chapter planned for this, so keep an eye open for that.


	25. M Masquerade 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here's the third and final part of this little universe. Not so much smut. Or any, really. But there's some aftercare and an explanation for the porn.

The haze over Maggie’s mind lingered.

She was vaguely aware of Lucy walking up and crouching behind Alex before walking away again.  She felt Alex’s hands rub her legs, moving from calf to thigh to hip and back.

But, it didn’t register that Lucy had untied Alex until the haze faded a bit more, and Maggie straightened in the chair.

And Alex was still kneeling between her legs, hands rubbing, head leaning on her knee when she wasn’t pressing kisses to her skin.

And Lucy was across the room, no longer in heels or mask, stripping the sheets off the bed.

Maggie leaned back, closing her eyes as her head hit the wall.  She let out a breathy  _ holy fuck  _ before looking back down at Alex.

Alex was looking right back.  Her eyes were wide.  Her entire body shifted with each breath.

Maggie wrapped a hand around the back of Alex’s neck and tugged.

Alex smiled as she climbed up onto the chair, straddling Maggie’s lap.  She traced a finger along the edge of Maggie’s mask before running it over her lips.  She shifted closer.

Their masks brushed as Alex hovered just out of reach, her finger pressed between their mouths.  Alex dragged her finger down, snagging Maggie’s bottom lip until her finger pulled free, continuing down Maggie’s chin.  She hooked her finger under Maggie’s chin, and pulled her in for a kiss.

It was slow and deep, and the taste of herself on Alex’s lips pulled a moan from Maggie.

Alex had just flicked her tongue past Maggie’s lips when she pulled back.  Maggie tried to follow, but stopped when she noticed Lucy standing next to them.

Lucy trailed her fingers down the side of Alex’s face before pulling the mask up off of her face.  She repeated the action to take Maggie’s mask, then let both of them hang from her arm.  She reached for Alex’s arm, turning it over as she inspected it.

“Any pain?” she asked.

“No,” Alex answered.

Lucy hummed as she reached for Alex’s other arm.  “What about your knees?”

Alex smiled.  “They’re fine.”

Maggie only had a moment to feel the same sense of being out of place, of intruding that she had felt before, then Lucy turned to her and the softness on Lucy’s face didn’t change.

“How do you feel?” Lucy asked.

Maggie nodded.  “That was...fuck.”

Lucy laughed.  “Articulate.”

Maggie glared at her for a moment before Alex started to press kisses to her throat.  Maggie groaned, eyes fluttering shut.

Lucy chuckled.  She pressed a kiss to the side of each of their heads.

“Okay,” she said.  “I went through the effort to change the sheets, so we should definitely move this to the bed.”

Maggie opened her eyes enough to look at Lucy.

“How soaked were the sheets?”

Alex stopped kissing Maggie’s neck and just pressed her face against her skin.

Lucy grinned.  She gently twisted a lock of Alex’s hair around her finger.  “Let’s just say I’m regretting not using the rubber sheets.”

Still pressed into Maggie’s neck, Alex let out a strangled  _ Lucy! _ that made the other two laugh.

Lucy jerked her head towards the bed.  “C’mon.”

“Could you, uh…”  She kicked her legs out a bit, the heels of her boots scraping against the floor.

Lucy shook her head, but moved in front of them and quickly pulled Maggie’s boots and pants off.  Once she stood again, Maggie stood as well, lifting Alex.

Alex, who squealed and clung to her.

Maggie sent Lucy a questioning look about badass DEO agent Danvers squealing, but Lucy was staring at them, eyes slowly moving up and down.

Lucy pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and stared at Maggie in pure lust.

So, add displays of physical strength to the list of things that turn Lucy Lane on.

Alex squirmed in her arms.

“Put me down,” she said.

Maggie tightened her grip on Alex as she walked to the bed.

“Sawyer,” Alex grumbled.

Maggie threw her onto the bed.

And not in any sort of sexy way.

Alex rolled over under the force.  She narrowed her eyes as she turned over onto her back, pushed herself up to rest on her arm.  She glared first at Maggie, then at Lucy who was bent over laughing.

“You two suck,” she groaned.

“Not today, we haven’t,” Lucy replied.

Alex groaned.  She let herself fall back, one arm thrown to the side as she covered her eyes with the other.

“I hate you,” she muttered.

“No you don’t,” Lucy said.

Alex grinned, arm still over her eyes.  “No.  I don’t.”

Maggie rolled her eyes.  “You two are gross.”

“Jealous, Sawyer?” Lucy asked.

“You wish.”

Lucy hummed.  She stepped up to Maggie, sliding a hand up her ass to her lower back.  She scratched lightly under Maggie’s undershirt, then pushed her towards the bed.

“She likes to cuddle after a scene, but she won’t ask for it,” Lucy said.  “I need to go grab a few things, then I’ll be right back.”

Maggie looked over her shoulder to watch Lucy go, then turned back to Alex.

This wasn’t the first time she’d joined them for sex, but it was the first time they’d used any sort of bondage, any real power imbalance.  They’d talked about it once or twice, it had definitely been in the works, but aftercare had yet to come up in depth.

A few moments passed in silence, then Alex huffed.  She lifted the arm slung across the bed, only to let it fall again.

Maggie laughed at the gesture, and crawled up onto the bed.

“How do you want…”

She was cut off by Alex pulling her down and curling into her side.

Maggie laughed.  “Never would have taken you for clingy.”

Alex grunted, then rolled up onto Maggie, pressing her face into Maggie’s neck.

“You tell anyone,” Alex started, her voice muffled, “I will have to kill you.”

Maggie hummed.  She wrapped an arm around Alex’s waist and buried her other hand in Alex’s hair.

“I’ll take it to my grave.”

“Good.”

Alex took a deep breath, and seemed to relax into Maggie.  She moved a hand to Maggie’s hair, toying with the ends.  She said something that was lost against Maggi’s skin.

“What?”

“Your shoulder’s more comfortable than Lucy’s.”

Maggie chuckled.

“I feel like I should be insulted.”

Maggie shifted to watch Lucy walk back into the room.  She felt Alex do the same.

“You're just all boney,” Alex said.

“So are you,” Lucy shot back.

Maggie listened to them continue.  She watched Lucy set the plate she was holding on the nightstand before climbing on the bed.

Lucy moved one leg over Alex, hovering over her ass.  She bent down, pressing a line of kisses from the small of Alex's back to the back of her neck.

“Can you cuddle while sitting up?” Lucy asked.

Alex pulled in a breath, then nodded.

A few moments later, they were all sitting against the headboard, Alex pressed between the two. The plate sat on the bed in front of them.

Maggie snacked on the fruits and crackers, letting the gentle conversation between Alex and Lucy run its course before speaking.

“So, porn?”

Alex's entire body turned red.  Lucy laughed.

“God, that was so long ago,” Lucy said.  She nudged Alex.  “You alright with me telling her?”

Alex nodded.  “Might as well.”

“You really don’t have to if you don’t want to,” Maggie cut in.

“Eh.”  Alex waved her off.  “It’s fine.”

Lucy shrugged.  “We ever tell you how we met?”

Maggie shook her head.

“Well, we were both in grad school.”

“Sort of,” Alex cut in.

“Sort of,” Lucy agreed.  “It was the summer before her first year of her masters and my last year at Harvard.”

Damn.  Maggie hadn’t realized they’d been together that long.

“I had an internship in San Francisco, and Alex was working with a professor over the summer.  We went to the same coffee shop basically every day of the week.”

Alex laughed.  “Spent about a month walking past each other until she walked into me and both of our coffees ended up on my pants.”

“She’s lying.  She wasn’t looking where she was going and turned a corner, right into me.”

“That’s not how I remember it.”

“Your memory is faulty.”

“You two really are gross.”  Maggie laughed as they both protested.  “That’s cute and all, but doesn't explain the porn.”

“We were getting to that,” Lucy said.  “That was while Don’t Ask Don’t Tell was still in effect…”

“That really doesn’t explain the porn.  Posting lesbian porn is the last thing I would have expected from a soldier.”

Lucy laughed.  “That explains the masks.  The porn wasn’t originally meant to be porn.”

“A sex tape?”

“She lived three thousand miles away most of the year,” Alex protested.

“With DADT, I didn’t want to risk much direct contact while we were separated, but Alex was a needy baby gay.”

“Hey!”

Lucy tilted Alex’s face towards her, pressed a kiss to the corner of her mouth.

“It was adorable, and it’s not like I didn’t enjoy filming them.  It was my idea in the first place, after all.”

“So, in order to help Alex through separation anxiety in your top secret, long distance relationship, you filmed sex tapes, and you decided to wear masquerade masks in case, what?  Alex was hacked?”

“Yeah.”

“Basically.”

“That still doesn’t explain how they ended up online.”

Alex shrugged.  “We got drunk,” she said.

“It was, what?  That winter break?” Lucy picked up.

“Yeah, cause Thanksgiving fell through.”

“Right.  She invited me to Midvale for part of winter break, and we got drunk one night and decided to post one of the videos.”

“When we woke up and went to take it down, it had already made, like, a hundred bucks.”

“Something like that.  We decided to leave it and keep posting.  We filmed a few each time we managed to meet up, and Alex slowly put them online.”

“God, we made so much money.”

“That’s it?” Maggie asked.  “That’s your entire story for how I ended up stumbling across your porn?  You realized you could make money off of it?”

“Yeah.”

“Well,” Lucy drawled.  “Also a healthy bit of rebellion against overbearing parents and stupid legislation, but that’s basically it.”

Maggie stared at them.  “You two are ridiculous.”

“Yeah.”

“Basically.”

Maggie laughed.  “Which one of you took it all down?”

“Me,” Alex said.  “After I joined the DEO, I scrubbed it all.”

Maggie narrowed her eyes.  “You didn’t crash my hard drive, did you?”

Alex winked at her.

Maggie groaned.  She shoved Alex lightly, then reached for another apple slice.  “I hate you,” she grumbled.

“No you don’t,” Lucy cut in.  “Besides, you now have access to the originals.”

“I dunno, after getting the live show, the videos might not do much for me anymore.”

“Good thing I wasn’t talking about the videos then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this little adventure into the idea of Alex and Lucy doing porn. I def appreciated the comments :D


	26. G  Weight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the bed scene in the last episode and majordetectiveagent‘s comment on a gifset about Lucy grumbling to the side

Everything was heavy.

The fog in her head.  The weight on her shoulders.  The drag of her feet on the floor.

It was heavy and unwieldy and just short of overwhelming.

Her trip to DC was far from her longest visit, but was close to being the worst.

But, she could ignore that now, shed the weight and pick it back up in the morning.

Or the day after, when she actually went back to work.

Until then, it was her, her girlfriends, and her girlfriend’s California king.

Well, mostly her and that bed, because her girlfriends liked to fall asleep cuddling, then barely moved after falling asleep.

She was perfectly fine with that, it left her half of the bed.

She shed her clothes, her worries, the weight, as she crossed the apartment.  She stood at the edge of the bed for a moment, just to look at her girlfriends.

Maggie was curled up against Alex's back, arms tucked between them and face pressed into Alex's neck.

Lucy smiled.

She slid under the blankets, curls up facing them, and passed out.

.

The shifting of the mattress pulled Lucy from her sleep.

She blinked an eye open in time to watch Alex roll onto her back and Maggie crawl up onto Alex.  The light from the window behind them cast an ethereal sense over the room.

Maggie cupped Alex's cheek and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips.

Wrapped in the warmth of the blankets and the haze of sleep, Lucy felt like a dream, felt like floating, felt the last remnant of weight slip away.

She knew that in a few minutes she was going to be grumbling at them for being such morning people when she needed to sleep.

But, for the moment, she just burrowed deeper into the warmth of the blankets and watched them and let herself feel light.


	27. M Pokemon No

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all, my gf is a nerd
> 
> This is inspired by real events  
> Cause my gf if a nerd

Alex flexed her fingers around the bars of the headboard.  She pulled back from Maggie’s kiss, her own mouth open wide, her lips just barely brushing Maggie’s as she breathed deep and let out a moan.

Further down the bed, Lucy chuckled.  She licked at the mark she had just sucked into Alex’s hip.

“I don’t think I’ll ever be over how good you smell, Danvers,” Lucy said.  She pressed a kiss to the mark, then left a trail of kisses as she shifted towards Alex’s center.

Alex glanced down to meet her gaze, right before Lucy licked up her slit.  Alex’s eyes rolled back.  She grasped at the back of Maggie’s neck, pulling her down to keep kissing.

A short series of beeps sounded from the floor.

The reactions were instant.

Maggie pulled back, leaning over Alex to grab her phone from the opposite nightstand.  She leaned back over, eyes glued to the screen.

Alex groaned, frustrated at her girlfriends.

Lucy rolled off of the bed, landing next to her pants.  She climbed back up, phone in hands.

“Why are you two like this?” Alex asked as the start up tune for Pokemon Go played from both of their phones.

“Don’t know what you’re talking about,” Lucy said.  She was sitting cross legged between Alex’s spread legs.

Maggie sat her hand on the top of Alex’s head, scratching her scalp as she waited for the app the load.

“You two are nerds,” Alex said.

Maggie leaned over and slapped Lucy’s thigh.

“It’s an Aerodactyl.”

Lucy grinned.

Alex let go of the headboard.  She threw one arm over her eyes as she slid the other hand between her legs.

Lucy used her free hand to absently swat at Alex’s.  Alex moved her hand back and lazily rubbed her clit with one finger.

“Did we say you could do that?” Lucy asked.

Alex huffed.  “You two are playing Pokemon and I’m horney.  Fuck off.”

“Just give us a minute,” Maggie said.

“The last time you did this, you ended up battling for that gym across the street for an hour.”

Lucy trailed her fingers up and down Alex’s thigh.

“We promise, once we’ve caught this we’ll…”

Maggie let out a triumphant cry.  “Gotcha, asshole.”

Lucy grumbled and squinted her eyes at her phone.

Alex grabbed Maggie’s phone and tossed it on the nightstand.  She ignored Maggie’s protest, and watched Lucy with narrowed eyes until Lucy grinned and pumped her arm in celebration.

Alex’s hand whipped forward, grabbing Lucy’s phone and throwing it next to Maggie’s.

“Now, please fuck me.”

Maggie and Lucy glanced at each other.  Lucy laughed as she leaned back over Alex.  She licked up Alex’s fingers as they continued to rub.

“Alright, but only because you asked nicely.”


	28. G 1997 pt3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 of the de-aging, not really de-aging fic, in which Lucy is smarter at 14 than all of the adults and plot happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoot, part three. Check chapters 14 and 17 for the first two parts
> 
> As a quick note, Vasquez is referred to as Susan and she/her in the first part because it's from Lucy's pov, and that's what she knows Vasquez as.

Lucy finished the chapter she was on.  She flicked the top corner of the page back and forth with her thumb.

She glanced up at the adults in the kitchen.

She didn’t trust them.

They were hiding something.  They were so clearly hiding something.

They kept looking at her and the others weirdly.  They had weird looking phones and dressed kinda funny.

Her father seemed to know who they were, but he hadn’t told her to trust them.  If he trusted them, he would have told her.

The others trusted them.

But, she was the oldest, the only teenager.  The really little kids seemed happy to trust them, especially after being fed.  Alex, for whatever reason, had decided to trust the first woman they had met, the blonde with the cape.  Susan was only slightly better, having at least lasted until that pretty woman had shown up.

Lucy slumped back in her seat and looked around the apartment.  There were no pictures.  The TV was giant and flat.  Their cell phones had no buttons, and there was no house phone.

Lena’s laugh pulled Lucy’s attention to her and Alex.  They were sitting across the dining table from her, the book Alex was reading out-loud propped up on the table in front of them.

_ Harry Potter and the Sorcerer’s Stone _

Lucy’s dad had brought her a copy when he came home from a trip a few months back.  Only, she thought the title was different, and the cover was definitely different.

She turned to the bookshelf, scanning the contents.

There, on one of the middle shelves.

She glanced at the adults.  Maggie and James were talking in the kitchen.  M’gann and Erin were playing a videogame with Susan and Winn.  None of them were paying her any attention.

She closed the book she was reading, using the flap from the dust cover to mark her place, then made her way to the shelf.

The box-set had six books with space for another.  The spines created a picture of what she figured must be that castle school.

She pulled the second book out,  _ Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets _ .  She turned it over, taking in the front and back cover before opening the book and turning to the copyright page.  She furrowed her brow as she found the publish years.

1998

1999

2013

That wasn’t possible.

She glanced over her shoulder at Maggie and James in the kitchen.  Maggie was looking at her with an unreadable expression before turning back to James.

Lucy swallowed.  She took a few deep breaths, then put the book back and pulled out the seventh.

2007

2013

She clutched the book.  Her knuckles started to turn white.

It had to be a dream, or a trick.  It had to be, because there was no way she was in the future.

A knock at the door made Lucy jump.  She turned as the door opened and two blond women walked in.

“Mommy!”

Alex raced across the room and crashed into the older one.

Lucy shrunk back, pressing the book to her chest as she watched the woman bend down and start to inspect Alex.  She glanced around.

The adults were all focused on the door.  M’gann and Erin were only half paying attention to the game.  James and Maggie were walking towards the door.

There.

On the island.

Maggie’s phone.

Lucy looked back and forth between the door and the couch.

When M’gann and Erin’s attention were pulled back to the game - to Susan, really, who was beaming up at Erin as she asked a question - Lucy moved.

As casually as she could, she crossed the apartment.  She slid the phone towards her, then used the book to hold it against her chest.  She looked around once more.

The adults at the couch were answering Susan’s questions.  The adults at the door were listening to Alex.

But Lena, still at the table, was watching her with wide eyes.

Lucy held a finger to her lips.  Lena copied the gesture with wide eyes.

Okay.

Alright.

She had the phone, she just had to find somewhere to actually use it.

The bathroom might work, but M’gann or Erin would see her go in, and would eventually ask if something was wrong if she was in there too long.

The stairs leading to the loft had a baby gate at the bottom, which would make too much noise or movement to be sneaky.

The balcony.

That would work.

She checks each adult once more.

She was good.  They were still focused on the younger kids.

It was warm outside, much warmer than it had been in Smallville.  She could see the ocean in the distance.

She stared.

The distance she was from home hit her.

How had she gotten from Kansas to California without knowing?

And that was even if she had somehow traveled through time.

She pushed back into a corner, out of sight from inside the apartment, and lifted the phone up.

She turned it over in her hands, tracing a finger over the pattern on the case.  She held the phone close to her face, inspecting it from every angle before pressing the button on the front.

The phone lit up.

Lucy blinked.

The picture on the phone showed two women.  One was kissing the other’s cheek as she grinned at the camera.

Lucy stared at the woman staring at the camera for a moment, before shaking her head.

It didn’t matter that the woman looked like her mother, looked like her.  She had more important things to worry about.

Ignoring the picture, she inspected the screen.

6:38pm

The screen went black.

She pressed the button again.

September 5th.

No year.

She tried pressing the buttons.  The screen turned off and on.  A volume bar appeared at the top of the screen.

Nothing else.

She glanced at the balcony door, thinking back through the day.

The adults had all been using their fingers.

Touchscreen.

She had used a few touchscreen displays at museums, but nothing like the phone.

She pressed a finger to the screen and pulled it away.

Nothing.

Lucy narrowed her eyes.

She dragged her finger up the screen.

The picture darkened slightly.  Numbers appeared on the screen.   _ Enter Passcode _ appeared at the top.

Great.  There was no way she was going to figure that out.

“You know, stealing is a crime.”

Lucy jumped, almost dropping the phone.  She looked up.

Maggie was leaning on the side of the doorframe, arms crossed, expression amused.

“So is kidnapping,” Lucy shot back.

Maggie raised an eyebrow, her amusement fading.  She stepped all the way onto the balcony and closed the door.  She nodded to the small table on.

“Can we sit and talk?”

Lucy stared at her for a moment, then sat.  Maggie sat so there was a chair between them and held her hand out.

Lucy huffed.  She went to hand the phone over, but pulled it back.

“What year is it?” she asked.

Maggie nodded.  She pushed some of her hair back.

“Should have known you would figure it out.”

Lucy glared at her.

“2017.”

Lucy blinked.  She looked down at the phone in her hands.

Twenty years.

She was somehow twenty years in the future.

“How?” she asked.

“There was an accident.”

Lucy glared up at her again.

Maggie gave a small smile.  “The others were testing some portal thing, and did something that, from what we can figure, pulled you all from your time.”

“So where are…adult us?”

Maggie shrugged.  Her face went dark.  “We don’t know.  We hope they’re in your time, that you switched places.”

Lucy looked at the phone again.  She pressed the button and stared at the picture.

“That’s me.”

“Yeah.”

“And that’s…?”

“Alex.”

Lucy glanced to the door.  “But she’s so little.”

Maggie laughed lightly.  “So are you.”

“Hey!”

Maggie laughed a little more, then shifted.

“Lucy, I need you to promise to not tell the others yet.”

“Why?”

Maggie sighed.

“We will tell them, but only if it isn’t fixed soon.  If you all end up back in your time tonight, or tomorrow, we don’t want to freak them out.”

“I’m not freaking out.”

“You sure?”

Okay, so she was kinda freaking out, but she wasn’t going to tell Maggie that.

She shrugged.

“Can you promise, Lucy?  And if we do decide to tell them, we will need your help.”

“Is my dad really coming?”

Maggie sucked in a breath.  “He is.  I can find a way to call him, if you want.”

“Please?”

“I’ll talk to J’onn about it.”

“Thank you.”

They sat in silence for a few moments.  Lucy kept turning the phone over in her hands, occasionally pressing the button to look at the picture.

“Lucy?”

She glanced up at Maggie for a moment before looking at the phone.

“I know you’re scared, but I promise we won’t hurt you.  All we want is to keep all of you safe until we can find a way to get you home.”

Still staring at the phone, Lucy nodded.

“Can you trust us to do that?”

Lucy shrugged.  She didn’t really have much of a choice.  “I guess.”

“Thank you.”

* * *

Kara’s phone was slid across the table, hitting Maggie’s elbow.  Maggie glanced up at her, then looked at the picture on the screen.

A completely distraught twelve year old Vasquez.

“Was this…?”

“When I told them I’m married,” Erin said, briefly looking up from James’ phone.

“Nice.”

Maggie flicked through the next few pictures.  There were a few videos as well, that Maggie made a note to watch later, once there weren’t a bunch of sleeping children nearby she could wake up.

Eliza watched the pictures, then laughed and pointed at one of Alex standing just behind Maggie, copying her cross armed stance.

“I want that one framed,” she said.

Maggie laughed.  “Alex is going to hate that.”

Eliza hummed.  “I have worse, she’ll get over it.”

Maggie closed her eyes, fingers scratching at her own skull as her hand propped her head up.

There was a soft knock before the apartment door opened.  Maggie glanced up, sure that Kara and M’gann would have already acted if it was anyone dangerous.

J’onn slipped through the barely opened door, and quietly closed it behind him.  He stared at the children passed out on and around the couch for a moment, then turned to the table.  He sat in the final chair next to Kara.

“How are they?” he asked.

Kara groaned and slumped on the table.  “Exhausting.  I could sleep for a week.”

Everyone chuckled.

“Did you learn anything?” Eliza asked.

J’onn nodded.  He pulled a tablet out of an inner pocket of his jacket.  “While going through the reports from 1997, we found one report encrypted with our current code.”  He spun the tablet so everyone could see the screen.  The picture was grainy and dated, but Alex and Vasquez were clear, frozen as they spoke to the camera.  “It’s a series of videos,” J’onn said.  “They are at the early DEO.  The last one was recorded right before they attempted to return the fourth time.  The following notes state that they all vanished from 1997.”

“So, where are they now?” Kara asked.

“They were there for about three months, so they may not reappear here for three months,” J’onn said.

Groans sounded around the table.

“What about…” James trailed off as he looked over his shoulder at the kids.

J’onn shook his head.  “They checked, and it seems like their young counterparts are still in that time.”

“Alex never went missing,” Eliza spoke up.  She sat up a little straighter, eyes narrowing slightly.  She rubbed her temple, a vaguely annoyed expression crossing her face.  “But she had a series of seizures when she was eight.  She spoke about dreams those months; said that she was traveling to the future in her sleep.”  She shook her head, her  _ I can’t believe I didn’t think about that  _ only heard by Maggie and the aliens in the room.

“So, that was this?  Or, maybe an effect of being sent back?” Maggie asked.

“Possibly.  We can ask General Lane if the same happened to Lucy,” J’onn said.

“And I can ask Vas’ parents,” Erin added.

“But, they’re going to be here for three months?” M’gann asked.

“Most likely,” J’onn answered.

“So we have to tell them,” M’gann said.

“We can’t lie to them for three months,” James added.

“Lucy did say she would help us tell the others,” Maggie said.

“Still can’t believe she figured it out,” Kara groaned.

James chuckled.  “I can’t believe we didn’t think that, even at fourteen, she wouldn’t be smarter than all of us.”

“We’ll tell them tomorrow,” J’onn said.  “Let them sleep for now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to everyone for continuing to read, and especially for leaving kudos and comments. Two thumbs way up, y'all.


	29. G Muffin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I got this prompt ages ago: Hey i was wondering if you could write director sanvers and birthdays. Like how lucy never used to celebrate her bday bcos her parents were too busy and lois never bothered or how maggie stopped celebrating except for eating the cake her aunt would make. And it all changes when theyre all together?
> 
> And I’m really sorry it took me so long to do it, and that it’s so short. I kinda fell off of the prompts for a time.

Lucy burrowed deeper into her blankets, into her pillow.

She should have gone to J’onn about actually working, despite it being her normal scheduled day off.

But, no.  Instead she had put her hope into some planet threatening event would force her to go in anyway, and keep her from talking to J’onn with all of it on her mind.  She hadn’t wanted him to ask her about it.

Because it wasn’t an issue.

It was just her birthday.

She had never done much for her birthday for years, not since she was a kid, not since her mother had died and Lois had left.  She had gone through every birthday since with just her father.  Her father, who, more often than not, just gave her a kiss on her forehead and a small kiss.

And her father was no longer in her life.

It would have been easier to work the entire day.

She turned, eyes blinking open.  She squinted at the nightstand for a few moments before realizing that there was, in fact, something on it.  She pushed herself up, the duvet slipping off of her shoulders.

A muffin.

She twisted to sit cross legged and reached over to grab the muffin, holding it just close enough to smell.

A blueberry muffin.

She smiled, plucking at part of the paper lining before ripping a small piece of muffin off of the top and putting it in her mouth.  She grabbed the card the muffin had been sitting on.  She laughed at the Wonder Woman pop-up design of the card, then read the short message written inside.

_ Luce, _

_ If you want to do nothing all day and just wallow a bit, we get that and will watch whatever movie you want when we get home.  If you want to go out tonight, let us know and we’ll have something set up in time for us to pick you up.  Until you decide, enjoy your birthday breakfast muffin. _

_ We love you,  
_ _ Happy birthday _

Lucy settled back against the pillows, taking another piece off of the top of the muffin.  Maybe the day wouldn’t be so bad.

  
  



	30. G Halloween

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda just a short Maggie focused thing. I didn’t watch the episode, but I’ve seen posts about how Maggie deserves better than what she’s getting from the writers, and I fully agree. So, I went to write something fluffy, but this happened instead.
> 
> I guess there’s kinda fluff at the end?

Halloween was an easier holiday than the rest.

Maggie had never been particularly fond of it in Blue Springs.  Sure, it had been fun when she was younger, hiding behind her mask and being treated the same as the kid next to her, but once she was too old for trick or treating, it was just another day.

A day of decorations in the classrooms and excitement in the halls followed by a night of some kids getting drunk in a corn field as others TP’s the house of every officer in town.

It could have been a day for her and Eliza.  A day of hiding in the basement with stolen cigarettes and horror movies.

And for one year, it had been.

Then everything had fallen apart.

Each holiday since had been heavy on her shoulders, in her heart.

Mother’s Day was tears cried into her pillow.

Father’s Day was a set jaw and shards in her knuckles after she punched the mirror.

The Fourth of July was sitting on her aunt’s roof, watching the fireworks, ignoring the memories brought forth by the neighbor’s barbecue and the kids running with sparklers.

That first Halloween had been nothing.  It was just another day.

Thanksgiving was a turkey sandwich and slice of pie left outside her door when she locked herself in.

Christmas Eve was tears and rage screamed into her pillow.

Christmas day was numb.

And Valentine’s Day was so heavy she couldn’t get out of bed.

And again.

And again.

Her aunt got another job - a better job - in California early in her junior year.

And Maggie had ended up in Midvale just two weeks before Halloween.

Her plan had been to lay low.

She only had a year and a half until she graduated.

Her plan had not taken the Danvers’ sisters into account.

Her plan had not taken spending that first Halloween in Midvale curled up on their floor, the candy bucket in her lap, into account.

That had been a year ago.

A very full year ago.

Thanksgiving was turkey sandwiches with her aunt, and leftovers from the Danvers.

Christmas Eve was sitting on her roof, listening to Alex confess, admit, come out.

Christmas day, panic and a locked door and packed bags as she sat waiting for another friend to turn on her.

New Years Eve was sitting on her roof, telling Alex, explaining to Alex why she had pulled away.

The New Year was brought in with Alex’s lips soft on hers, Alex’s cheek soft beneath her thumb, Alex’s eyes glinting in the fireworks.

Alex.

Valentine’s Day was heavy, smothering her, trapping her beneath her blankets.

Valentine’s Day was Alex skipping class and knocking on her window and sitting on the floor next to the bed until Maggie was able to ask her to hold her.

Hold her and not let go.

It was on Mother’s Day Maggie got new neighbors.

She only knew because Alex told her.

Because Alex knew them.

Slightly.

They had once lived in the town Kara’s cousin was from.

They had two daughters.  One, older, and moved out.  The other Maggie’s age.

Her age.

And hot.

With a fire in her eyes and steel in her spine.

Lucy Lane was hot and funny and smart and so clearly weighed down by her father’s pressure.

Her father who’s glare made Maggie want to shrink away, who was only in town long enough to move his wife and daughter into the house.

Lucy became another staple in their group.

Through Kara, at first, as they all had been besides Maggie, then Alex began to warm up to Lucy as well.

Then Lucy began to spend more time with Maggie and Alex than Kara and the others.

Father’s Day passed without comment from any of them.

The Fourth of July was her and Alex and Lucy wandering away from the fair, barefoot on the sand, the waves just barely reaching them.

The Fourth of July was sitting on the beach, watching the distant fireworks, Lucy’s hand slipping into her’s the same way Alex’s already was.

And the summer had been a mix of jobs and AP summer assignments and dates disguised as hanging out.

And school had started.  Senior year.  A mix of class and homework and study dates that were more making out than studying.

And Halloween.

She’s back to Halloween.

And Halloween is using the horror movie as an excuse to openly cuddle with Lucy, after Kara had claimed Alex.

And Halloween is holding Alex’s miraculously free hand under the blankets.

And she has only thought of horror movies and cigarettes in Eliza’s basement a few times the entire day.  And she has barely thought of corn mazes in actual corn fields.

And Halloween is her easiest holiday, but here, with Lucy’s face pressed in her neck, and Alex’s fingers threaded through her own, she starts to believe that maybe other holidays will start to get easier too.


	31. E  Maggie Safe Words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From a tumblr anon prompt: I was wondering if you could maybe write one where Maggie has to safe word out of a sex situation? I've just never seen that in their dynamic before.

Maggie watched as Alex’s eyes dragged down her body, then back up. 

Alex pulled her bottom lip between her teeth as she grinned up at Maggie.  She quirked an eyebrow up.

“You’re really hot.  You know that?” Alex asked, reaching up around Maggie’s arm to push some of Maggie’s hair back up over her shoulder.

Maggie rolled her eyes, but smiled back.  Behind them, Lucy laughed, trailed her fingers up Maggie’s legs and over her ass before curling the around her hips.

Lucy bent forward to press a kiss to Maggie’s back, the dildo strapped to her hips pressing between them.

“How’re you doing?” Lucy asked.

“Good,” Maggie answered.

“No pain?”

Maggie glanced over her shoulder at Lucy.  “I’m good.  I’ll let you know as soon as I’m not.”

Lucy nodded.  She pressed another kiss to Maggie’s back.

“Good.”

Maggie looked back down to Alex.

Alex, who had been injured even worse than her in the battle last week, and was completely restricted to bottoming, practically banned from doing anything but lay beneath Maggie and watch.

Maggie lowered herself, moving to hold herself up on her forearms instead of her hands.  She kissed Alex, only pulling back to let out a moan when Lucy started to press the dildo in.

Alex nipped at her jaw.  She trailed her fingers down Maggie’s sides, then laced them with Lucy’s on her hips.

Maggie pulled Alex back into a kiss as Lucy started to pump in and out.

Lucy moved one of Alex’s hands to Maggie’s clit, urging her to rub gently.

Maggie shifted, arching her back, raising her hips.  Sharp pain shot up her leg.

“Fuck.  Red, no, fuck, red.  Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck.”

Alex froze beneath her.  Lucy froze behind her, then quickly pulled out.

Once she felt the dildo slip out, Maggie fell to the side.  She pulled her knee up, grabbing it with both hands.  She continued to curse under her breath as the pain continued to flair.

Alex sat up, murmuring softly as she urged Maggie to let go of her knee.  Lucy appeared at the head of the bed a moment later, pushing Maggie’s hair back.

“You going to be okay?” Lucy asked.

Maggie grimaced.

“It’s not dislocated,” Alex said.  “I think you just twinged it again.”

Maggie nodded.  “That’s what it feels like.”

Lucy pressed a soft kiss to Maggie’s forehead.

“Looks like I’m stuck with two pillow princesses for a few weeks.”  Lucy gave an exaggerated sigh.  “What ever will I do?”

Maggie and Alex reached up to slap her at the same time.


	32. G 1997 pt4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 4 of the de-aging, not really de-aging fic, in which the kitchen is destroyed because Kara was left in charge (except it was really 8 year old Alex in charge).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mostly just fluff, some minor plot, and Lucy still continues to not be happy because she just won't let me write her that way.  
> Really just to write and post something not angst.
> 
> Check chapters 14, 17, and 28 for the first three parts.

Alex stared at the clock under the TV.

7:28

7:29

7:30

She slowly, carefully, shoved the blanket off with her feet.  She sat up, looking around.

Lucy and Lena were on the couch.  Winn was curled up in the armchair.  Susan was on the other side of the table, between it and the couch.

They were all asleep.

Good.

Alex stood, carefully stepped around the blankets, over Susan’s legs, making her way to the kitchen.

She opened both doors of the fridge.  She closed one, then the other, then opened them again.

She grinned.

The fridge at home only had one door.

She stood back, staring into the open fridge.

Milk.  Eggs.  Butter.

Good.

She stepped forward, pulling open on almost see-through drawer near the bottom.  She scrunched up her face before closing it.

Vegetables.

She opened the next one, and grinned.

She pulled out the carton on blueberries and turned to put it on the island.

And her mother was standing on the other side of the island, smiling at her.

Alex froze, eyes wide.

“Making breakfast?” she asked.

Alex nodded.  She turned her head to follow her mother’s path around the island.

“I wanna surprise everyone,” Alex said as she handed the blueberries over.

Her mom smiled.  She reached out to Alex’s hair, only to have the hand pushed away.

“Why don’t we wait?” her mom asked.  “Until everyone is awake.”

“But then it won’t be a surprise.”

“True, but wouldn’t you rather wait than wake everyone up before they’re ready.”

“No.”

Her mom laughed.  It sounded different.  Her eyes looked different.

“Okay.  How about we wait until eight?  Then we can make the pancakes.”

Alex huffed.  She looked around until she found a clock.

7:36.

Twenty-four minutes.

Alex sighed.

“I guess.”

“Do you want to sit on the balcony with me until then?”

Alex nodded, smiled.  “Can I have orange juice?”

“Of course, sweetheart.”

* * *

 

Maggie took a long sip of her coffee, watching as a group of children destroyed her kitchen.

A group of children and Kara.

She grinned behind the mug as Alex tried - unsuccessfully - again - to get some order.  She had it for a moment before Vasquez decided to throw a clump of flour at the back of her head.

And Alex - ignoring Kara’s barrage of ‘no’s’ - threw an egg right back, hitting Vasquez square in the forehead.

Maggie turned to Eliza, who was watching with as much amusement as a mini-food fight started to break out.

“You not even going to try and stop this?”

Eliza laughed.  “Kara volunteered.”

Maggie hummed.  “Kara can clean the kitchen then.”

“Hey!”

Maggie turned back to the kitchen in time to see Kara’s indignant expression get covered in milk.

Kara looked from them to Alex, who was holding the measuring cup and slowly backing away.  Kara turned to Winn, who was sitting next to Maggie and eating blueberries from the carton.

“Can I have some of those?” she asked.

Winn nodded with large eyes.  He started to push the carton across the island, only to have Maggie snatch it away.

“No,” she told Kara.

“What?  Come on.”

“You are not throwing blueberries.”

“But…”  Kara gestured to the milk still dripping down her face.

“Throw flour at her, or butter, not blueberries.”

Kara groaned.  She turned to Alex and pointed at her.

“You got off lucky this time.”

Alex grinned at her for a moment before sticking her tongue out.

“Alright,” Eliza said.  She stood, clapping twice to get everyone’s attention.  “Are we making pancakes or not?”

It was almost another hour before the kids were sitting at the table and eating.  Three serving plates of pancakes sat in the center of the table - one blueberry, one chocolate chip, and one plain.  Multiple shopping bags sat on the couch, from Erin, M’gann, and James going to buy clothes for the kids.

The adults were huddled in the kitchen.

“So, we tell them today?” Kara asked, still ringing out her hair after washing the milk out.

“That seems the best thing to do,” J’onn said.

“But how?” Maggie asked.  “Sure, Lucy figured it out, but how do we tell the rest?  Lena and Winn are toddlers.”

“Maybe we just tell Alex and Vasquez,” Kara suggested.  “For now, at least.”

Maggie looked to the table.  She was far from surprised to find Lucy watching them, her expression going defiant when she realized she had been caught.

“Lucy,” Maggie said.  “Can you come help us with something?”

Lucy just stared at her for a moment, still defiant, then sighed.  She took another bite of pancakes, chewing as she crossed the apartment.

“What?” she asked as she reached them.

Maggie urged her to move a little closer, glanced over at the table to make sure the rest of the kids weren’t following.

“We found out that you guys are probably going to be here for about three months,” Maggie told her.

Lucy’s eyes went wide.  “What?  Three…three months?  I can’t be here for three months.  I…I have school, and all of my friends, and…”

“Hey, hey,” Maggie said, leaning in slightly.

The way she would when her Lucy would get upset.

Lucy must be almost done growing, because she was just shy of her final height.

“It’s going to be alright.  We know because the grown-up versions of all of you left us messages.”

Lucy watched her with wide eyes.

“They’re in your time, and have checked up on all of you, and you’re there as well.  We think you’ll all go back to the moment you left.  You probably won’t miss anything.”

“Promise?”

Maggie sucked in a sharp breath.  “I can’t promise, not really, but we’re pretty sure.”

Lucy ducked her head, wrapped her arms around herself.

“We want your help telling Alex and Vasquez the truth,” J’onn spoke up.  “We think they will be more likely to believe us if you help.”

Lucy looked up, brow furrowed.  “Vasquez?”

There was a moment of silence before Erin spoke.

“Susan.”

“Oh.  Okay.  What about the other two?”

“We think they might be too young to understand,” Maggie said.

“Yeah, probably.”  Lucy shrugged.  “I guess I can help.”  She looked at each of them in turn before stopping on Maggie.  “When is my dad supposed to get here?”

Maggie swallowed.  “The day after tomorrow.”

“Okay.  Can I go back to eating now?”

Maggie nodded.  “We’ll let you know when we’re going to tell them.  It’ll probably be this afternoon.”

Lucy nodded.  She looked at them all again, then turned and made her way back to the table.


	33. Werewolf AU pt2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of the werewolf au I started in chapter 21, with some world building, brief backstory, and Maggie being supportive whether dealing with a baby gay or a baby werewolf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got inspiration for this part. No promises for when the next will happen.

They ended up in a small diner part way between Lucy’s apartment and Alex’s that was mostly empty.

They ate in silence, Alex and Maggie sitting on one side of the booth, Lucy on the other.

Alex took stock of each of Lucy’s tells.

The way she worried at her bacon more than eating it.  The way her leg was bouncing beneath the table.  The way her eyes kept flicking around.  The slight scent of fear she gave off.

Alex wanted to do something to help her calm down, but wasn’t sure what, wasn’t sure anything she tried would be received well.

Maggie apparently didn’t have the same reservations.

As soon as Lucy finally finished her bacon, Maggie reached across the table and dropped a few of her own slices onto Lucy’s plate.

Lucy quirked an eyebrow up.

“I saw you morph,” Maggie said with a shrug.  “You clearly need to bulk up.”

Alex could practically see Lucy’s hunches raise, see the snarl in her lips.

“Excuse me?”

Maggie leaned forward.  “You’re the size of a fluffy rat.”

Lucy leaned forward as well.  “Take that back.”

“Make me.”

Alex groaned.  She tugged Maggie back.

“You’re both tiny dogs, get over it.”

She grinned as they both glared at her.

“Well, we can’t all be half wolf,” Maggie growled.

“Half wolf?” Lucy asked.

Alex’s grin turned sheepish.  She shrugged with one shoulder.  “My dad came from an old European pack.”

Lucy leaned forward even more.  “Your dad’s one too?” she whispered.

Alex nodded.  “Yeah, and my mom.”

Lucy’s expression went intense, hard.  “Did one of them turn you?”

“What?”  Alex leaned back, glancing at Maggie for a moment.  “No.  I was born a werewolf.”

Lucy leaned back, the intensity turning to confusion.  “What?”

“Yeah.  My parents are werewolves, so I’m a werewolf.  That’s how it works.”

Lucy blinked.

“Have you done any research into being a werewolf?” Alex asked.

Lucy shrugged.  “Enough to know how to not kill anyone or get shot.”

“You have so much to learn,” Alex said.

Lucy shifted in her seat, glancing out the window they were next to.

“Hey,” Maggie said, sliding forward.  “It’s rough, I know, getting turned.  Werewolves like Alex don’t get that.  Being a werewolf has always been her reality.”

Maggie laughed lightly.  Lucy looked at her with wide eyes.

“There are puppy pictures mixed in with her baby pictures.”

A small smile tugged at Lucy’s lips.

“But, us?  We were human first.  We spent however many years as humans before it all changed overnight and we were forced to adapt all while dealing with whatever happened that turned us.  It’s rough, and it sucks so much.”

Lucy’s smile vanished.

“It’s tempting to do it alone,” Maggie continued, “but you don’t have to.  There’s a whole community out there.”

Lucy stared down at her lap for a few moments before staring at Maggie.

“How long have you been one?” she asked.

Maggie squeezed Alex’s hand under the table.  Alex leaned into her.  Maggie took a deep breath.

“Since I was fourteen.”  She forced a laugh.  “It was like puberty on steroids on top of normal puberty.”

Alex reached across herself to switch the hand Maggie was holding, and used the one she freed to rub Maggie’s back.

“Do your parents know?” Lucy asked.

Maggie squeezed Alex’s hand harder as she shook her head.

“I, uh, didn’t live with them,” Maggie said.

“Maybe we should take this somewhere more private?” Alex suggested.

Maggie and Lucy both nodded.

“Okay,” Alex said.  “Why don’t you two go wait at the car as I pay?”

“Alex.”

“Danvers.”

“No.”  Alex slid out of the booth.  “I’m covering this, you two go…bond, or something.”

Maggie snorted, and stood as well.  “We aren’t going to change her mind,” she told Lucy.

Lucy watched them for a moment before standing.  She pulled a ten out of her wallet, dropped it on the table, and left the restaurant.

“I like her,” Maggie said.  She pressed a kiss to Alex’s cheek, then followed Lucy.

When she reached the car, Lucy was leaning against the passenger door, staring up at the sky.  She briefly glanced at Maggie as she walked up and leaned next to her.

“You can be born a werewolf.” Lucy said, staring at the sky again.

Maggie nodded, staring upwards as well.  “It’s a genetic thing - literally changes the DNA.”

“And, Alex was a puppy?”

“Yeah.  She was a puppy longer than a normal dog would be, but apparently grew pretty quickly size-wise.”  She glanced at Lucy.  “She was probably smaller than you for all of a month.”

Lucy glared over at her.  “I’m not that small.”

“Uh-huh.  You could probably stand stand under me.”

“Alex said you were small, too.”

Maggie shrugged.  “I’m a Boxer, Alex is just massive.”  She held out a hand just above waist height.  “She’s about there at the shoulder.”

“And I’m taller than her when up on my hind legs,” Alex said as she walked up.

Maggie rolled her eyes.  “And she’ll never let me forget it.”

Alex grinned.  “Alright, whose place are we going to?”

“Can we go to yours?” Lucy asked.

Alex nodded.  “Of course.”

Lucy didn’t want them in her space, in her territory, and Alex wasn’t about to challenge her on that.


	34. G First Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - First date where all three of them are dating each other?

Alex

Alex is nervous.

Just over a year ago, she still thought she was straight.

Almost a year and a half ago, Lucy had arrested her, then broke her out of a prison transport.

Just under a year ago, Maggie had crashed through her closet door, the slowly helped her find her way out.

Three months ago, Lucy had come back into her life after vanishing completely.

And tonight?

Tonight, she’s going on a date with both of them.

She had Maggie have been dating for nearly eleven months.

Ten months, three weeks, and five days.

To be exact.

She had thought she couldn’t get happier.

Then Lucy.

Then Lucy had just slid into their lives and made room for herself.

And they are all going on a date tonight to see if what they think is there is actually there.

Alex groans.

She pushes her flat palms down her hips, tilts her head to the side.

Nope.

She reaches back to pull the zipper down and shimmies out of the dress. She tosses the dress onto the bed with the rest and grabs her phone.

Two rings.

“Alex?”

“Kara, I need your help.”

-oOo-

Maggie

Maggie is terrified.

Not just at the chance that what is starting tonight will eventually lead to Alex and Lucy realizing they don’t need her

-and she is terrified of that, deep down in her gut, far in the back of her mind, in every part of her that never healed after each rejection since she was fourteen-

But, more because of how deep in she already is.

She had been deeper in with Alex than with any girlfriend before.

She had already been treading water in the deep end.

Now? With Lucy added?

She is past the drop off and can barely see the shore.

She pulls her bike into one of the motorcycle spots in front of the restaurant and taps her thumb on the handle a few times before dismounting.

A quick glance around tells her that Alex and Lucy are already here, their cars parked with only a Subaru between them.

She had expected to be the last one to arrive, having a later shift than the other two.

She takes a deep breath. She walks towards the entrance, wondering.

Are they already seated?

Are they waiting for her?

What are they wearing?

If Alex drove instead of riding her bike, she is probably in a dress.

Lucy is mystery.

Over the past few months, Maggie has seen her look stunning in dresses, skirts, pant suits.

Even once in the decontamination shower of Alex’s lab when all she was wearing was that fucking smirk.

Yeah, Maggie is terrified.

Terror tinged with excitement.

-oOo-

Lucy

Lucy is warm.

They are at a table out on the balcony of the restaurant.

She is sitting so she is facing the glass wall, the city behind her.

Alex and Maggie are across from each other on the other sides.

The breeze cutting across the balcony is warm.

Her stomach is full as she plays with the last bit of chocolate lava cake in her bowl.

Alex leans over and scoops it up with her own spoon and sticks it in her mouth before Lucy can protest.

She pretends to protest, but she isn’t really upset.

Because she’s warm.

She’s warm and she’s full and her heart swells as Maggie jumps in to defend her from Alex’s theavery.

Lucy leans forward and grabs the rest of Alex’s strawberry mousse.

Warm and content and happy.

Yeah.


	35. G Staying Warm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - fluffy prompts: snuggling to keep warm. coffee dates. piggy-backs. snow angels. cold hands need warming up.

“I can’t believe you thought that was a good idea.”

Alex rolled her eyes, but couldn’t stop her smile

“No, don’t you smile at this,” Maggie scolded. She let go of Alex’s right hand, and reached for the left, rubbing it between her own.

“You surprised she’s an idiot?” Lucy asked, still clinging to Alex’s back.

Maggie rolled her eyes. “No.”

“I wasn’t getting a good enough sphere with my gloves on,” Alex said.

“So you decide to take your gloves off? To make snowballs?”

Alex shrugged. “And to beat Lucy.”

“You’re lucky you don’t have frostbite.”

“I wasn’t going to get frostbite.”

“Who here has spent entire winters in snow?”

“So?”

Maggie groaned

She dropped Alex’s hand.

“Just leave your gloves on from now on, okay?”

“I’ll try.”

“Not gunna get much better promise then that,” Lucy murmured.

She leaned her head on Alex’s shoulder, tightening her grip around Alex’s neck, her legs around Alex’s waist.

Maggie sighed. “Fine.”

She raised both of Alex’s hands, pressing kisses to her chilled, bright red knuckles.

“Let’s get to bed,” she said.

Lucy whined. “Not tired.”

“Course you aren’t,” Maggie said. “But I am, and I’m sure Alex is.”

“I’m not ti…”

“I’m sure Alex is.”

Alex rolled her eyes. “Yes, completely exhausted, might pass out right here.”

Lucy tightened her hold even more. “Don’t you dare.”

Alex hooked her hands around Lucy’s thighs.

“I guess I can make it to the bed, then.”

Lucy hummed against Alex’s neck. “Good.”

The only incident on their way to bed was Alex pretending to drop Lucy, then veering into the wall when Lucy was jolted out of sleep and freaked out for a moment.

Maggie just rolled her eyes and pushed the door to the bedroom open. She made her way to the electric fire as Alex walked to the bed. She turned to see Alex face down, Lucy still clinging to her back.

Maggie laughed.

They had all been hesitant about this winter vacation Kara had forced on them, but Maggie was glad they had given in.


	36. T Zoo Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - Director sanvers zoo date

“So…”

“No.”

“You don’t even know what I was going to ask.”

Lucy shook her head as she rolled her eyes. Maggie grinned at her from across the booth.

Alex just chewed on her straw as she looked back and forth between them.

“I’m just curious,” Maggie said. “Would you get mad if I got arrested for penguin thievery?”

Lucy blinked. Once. Twice.

She let the fry in her hand drop back into the basket.

“That’s your question?”

“Yeah, I mean…” Maggie trailed off with a shrug, glancing over at the penguin habitat across the way.

“You go steal a penguin,” Lucy said. “But I’m not bailing you out.”

“Well, then, what good are you?”

Lucy smirked. She glanced around quickly to make sure there were no children nearby, then leaned across the table towards Maggie, partially lifting out of her seat.

“Take me home and find out.”

Maggie rolled her eyes as she lightly shoved Lucy to make her sit down fully.

“If you two are done,” Alex cut in, “the Ophidiology show starts soon.”

They both stared at her. They spoke at the same time.

“Absolutely not.”

“No fucking way.”

Alex raised an eyebrow. She used her soda cup to gesture at them.

“You two lost the bet yesterday, you have to come with me to whichever show I want.”

“But, snakes?” Lucy asked.

“Yup.”

“That’s just mean,” Maggie grumbled.

“Aren’t you two always going on about growing up in farmland?” Alex asked. “Aren’t there snakes on farms?”

“Doesn’t mean we have to like snakes,” Lucy said.

“And you tend to avoid the snakes on a farm,” Maggie added.

“Doesn’t matter, you two lost the bet. If you behave on the way there, I won’t make you hold any snakes.”

* * *

Alex flipped through the notecards she had gathered in the gift shop.

A habit she had formed as a kid, she still couldn’t help but grab the small info cards next to certain products.

She had gotten Maggie to hold one of the snakes.

A garden snake.

For less than a minute.

Lucy had happily taken pictures from a safe ten feet away.

“Lucy said she has a few more things she wants to check,” Maggie said as she walked up. She sat next to Alex on the bench, lifting a small gift shop bag onto her lap.

“You find what you wanted?” Alex asked, tugging at the bag.

“I did.”

She pulled out a smooth polished rock destined for one of her bonsai planters.

“You know you can get those anywhere, right?” Alex asked.

Maggie rolled her eyes and nudged Alex with her shoulder.

“I’m just saying,” Alex said.

She looked up to see Lucy walking towards them, a larger bag in her hands.

“What did you get?” she asked.

Lucy grinned. She reached into the bag and pulled out a stuffed snake, wrapping it around Alex’s neck.

“A snake for you, so you never feel the need to put me through that again.”

She turned to Maggie and handed her another stuffed animal.

“And a penguin for you, so you’re never tempted to actually steal a fucking penguin from the zoo.”


	37. T  Lucy enters a drinking contest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: yes hello i would love some person a + b looking after completely wasted and still trying to flirt person c w/ some cuddles if you might be so inclined perhaps - Riley

Alex rolled her eyes as Lucy’s hand started to drift lower.

Again.

She pulled Lucy’s hand back up to her waist, and shot a look at Maggie who was laughing under her breath.

“Issa shame,” Lucy murmured, turing her face into Alex’s side.

“What’s a shame?” Alex  asked.

“Shoulda asked you before that de-tect-tive.“

“Asked me what?”

“Be my girlfriend.”

Maggie couldn’t help but laugh out loud.

Lucy jerked, nearly falling as she turned to Maggie.

“De-tect-tive Sawyer!”

She launched herself at Maggie.

“You’re so lucky.” Lucy squinted her eyes. “And Alex is lucky, cause you’re kinda pretty cool too and you’ve got…”

She poked one of Maggie’s dimples.

“Okay,” Alex laughed. “Let’s just get you upstairs.”

“Not til after the second date, Danvers,” Lucy said.

“Good thing we’ve already been on five, and that sex isn’t going to happen with you this drunk anyway.”

Lucy blinked at her. “I don’t understand.”

“It’s okay,” Maggie said. “You will in the morning and will most likely be mortified.”

Lucy turned to her, still clearly confused.

It took them another ten minutes to get her to their apartment.

And Lucy fell face first on the couch.

“Exactly how much did she drink?” Maggie asked, bending down to pull Lucy’s shoes off.

“Too much, clearly,” Alex answered as she crossed the apartment to the bed.

She flipped the edge of the comforter back, so when Maggie walked up carrying Lucy, she just had to lay her down.

They moved around the apartment in silence, putting Advil and a glass of water on the nightstand, setting a small trash can on the floor, making sure the bathroom door was open in case Lucy made a dash for the toilet.

Finally, they slid into the other side of the bed, Maggie pressing against Alex’s back.

“She’s never allowed to enter a drinking contest against aliens again,” Maggie said between kisses pressed to Alex’s neck.

“To be fair, she did beat most of them.”

“Never, Danver.”

“Fine, fine, never again.”


	38. G Granny Panties

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DS, granny panties.  
> So, this was an interesting prompt. I combined it with this one: giant blanket burrito cuddle pile after a long day of work? bonus pts if its bc one of them had an esp rough day from sandstonesunspear
> 
> This deals with periods, if anyone isn’t interested.

Alex watched the mugs in her hands, making sure the hot liquid didn’t splash over onto her skin as she walked out of the kitchen. She set them on the coffee table before pressing a kiss to the top of Maggie’s head.

“How’re you feeling?” she asked.

Maggie grunted. She leaned forward to grab one of the mugs. Alex stopped her, and pushed the other mug towards her.

“Your tea,” she said.

Maggie smiled at her as she took the mug.

“Thank you.”

“Of course.”

Maggie settled back, curled up in the center of the couch, curled up around the heating pad in her lap.

Alex made her way back to the kitchen, starting to clean up.

She watched as Lucy came out of the bathroom, hair wetting the shoulders of her t-shirt, ass looking great even in her period panties.

By the time Alex made it back to the couch, Lucy was curled up next to Maggie, sipping on her hot cocoa.

Lucy had snuck into Alex’s lab part way through the day, when her migraine had made the lights and sounds of the command center unbearable. Her nap in the corner, head beneath Alex’s jacket, had helped enough to get her home.

Alex grabbed a pile of blankets from the armchair. She wrapped a few around Maggie and Lucy, then sat on Maggie’s other side. She leaned against the arm of the couch and gently coaxed Maggie to lean back against her, tilting Lucy as well.

Lucy let out a noise she would deny with everything she had was a whimper, and burrowed deeper into Maggie’s side.

Alex pressed a kiss to the side of Maggie’s head, reached around her to grab Lucy’s hand.

They were going to fall asleep there, Alex knew, bundled up, cuddled together. At some point, Lucy was going to kick all of the blankets off. Then Maggie would wake them up, trying to grab one from the floor. Then Alex would make them pancakes, blueberry for Maggie, banana chocolate chip for Lucy.

For the moment, Alex was comfortable, if slightly warm, and still three days out before her own period started.


	39. T Christmas Tradition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Director Sanvers first christmas eve together.

Lucy sipped her wine, pretending to not watch Kara and Alex hug before Kara stepped out of the apartment.

She couldn’t help the jealousy that writhed at the pit of her stomach, couldn’t help but compare her and Lois to the Danvers sisters.

Just another layer of emotion for the day.

And yet another as Maggie stepped up to hug Alex from behind, their laughter floating across the apartment.

Lucy took another sip of wine and turned slightly so she couldn’t see them at all.

That layer had been lingering the entire day - week - month - ever since the two had welcome her into their lives as more than a friend, as a girlfriend.

Most of the time, it was fine.

She knew where she fit with them - most nights, it was in the middle, because Maggie sprawled, and Alex liked to be on the edge of the bed - but the doubts still made themselves known sometimes.

Thanksgiving hadn’t been as hard as she had expected. Alex and Maggie had gone out the night of their anniversary, then had taken her out the next night.

But, now, for Christmas, Lucy couldn’t help but keep looking at the  _Maggie’s First Christmas 2016_  ornament they had on the tree. She couldn’t stop thinking about the pictures from last Christmas Kara had shown her, about the stories about how Alex had been freaking out about what to get Maggie when they had only been together for a month.

She startled as a hand trailed across the back of her shoulders. Alex propped her chin on Lucy’s shoulder, pressing a kiss to her cheek as she wrapped her arms around Lucy and offered up a small, red gift bag.

Lucy raised an eyebrow.

“You’re about twelve hours early here, Danvers,” she said.

Maggie laughed as she climbed onto stool next to Lucy. “That’s what I said last year, but no, it’s a-” Alex said the next few words with her “- _Danvers’ family tradition._ ”

“Is it?” Lucy asked. She took the bag from Alex, picking at the tape keeping it closed.

Alex hummed. “My grandmother, my mother, Kara, all got one. It’s what we do.”

“Did you not get one?” Lucy asked.

“Sort of, but it’s different.”

Lucy slipped a finger into the bag, splitting the tape open. She pulled a thin box out of the tissue paper and opened it.

Her breath caught in her chest, and she would forever deny the tears that welled in her eyes.

She carefully lifted the ornament out by the string, letting it hang.

Wooden, just like the one on the tree. An engraving of three stockings on one side.  _Lucy’s First Christmas 2017_  on the other.

“Family tradition,” Alex murmured. “First Christmas in the Danvers family you get one of these Christmas Eve.”

Lucy looked at Alex. She let the string slip down her finger, the ornament pressed between her palm and Alex’s cheek as she kissed Alex.

“Thank you,” she murmured against Alex’s lips after pulling back.

Alex’s eyes lit up. “Now you get to put it on the tree,” she said, excitement clear in her voice.

Lucy and Maggie both laughed.

“There’s nothing I’d like to do more right now,” Lucy said.

“Oh, nothing?” Maggie asked, looking them both up and down, biting her bottom lip.

Alex and Lucy looked at each other.

“Can’t really argue with that,” Lucy said with a shrug.

Alex laughed. She kissed Lucy again.

“Lets get that on the tree then Maggie and I can show you our own Christmas tradition.”


	40. G Freaky Friday au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is something that popped in my mind while I was watching Freaky Friday the other day. I doubt I’ll ever write the entire story, but these scenes stuck in my head.
> 
> There is no Maggie in this, btw, it def can eventually be DS, with Maggie being the new/bad girl both Alex and Lucy crush on.

Eliza flipped the page of the book, then, finger keeping her place, flipped until she found the end of the chapter.

She sighed.

Ten pages.

She closed the book, staring at the cover for a moment.

She didn’t have to read it, but when Alex’s English teacher had assigned it that day, she had figured she might as well. She had never read _The_ _ Heart of Darkness _ , and no idea how long she was going to be stuck in Alex’s body anyway. She might need to know about it if they were still switched the next day.

“There you are.”

Eliza jumped. She turned to see Lucy slide into the seat next to her.

“I’ve been looking all over for you,” Lucy said, leaning close, talking in a whisper to not draw the librarians attention.

Eliza shrugged.

Alex had told her to spend lunch in the library to avoid as many people as possible. She had not told her how to interact with her best friend.

And she had definitely not told her that she always wanted to smile around Lucy, that her stomach got warm and her heart fluttered.

That was interesting.

Lucy sighed. “You’re mad at me, aren’t you?”

Eliza glanced at her, not sure what to say. The last thing she needed was to ruin her daughter’s friendship by saying the wrong thing.

“I’m sorry,” Lucy continued. “I know I didn’t react that well when you told me that…” Lucy looked around, slid closer to her. “Told me, you know.”

Eliza didn’t.

Lucy ducked her head. “I just…”

She looked around again, slid closer again. When she looked back at Eliza - when she thought she was looking at Alex - her eyes were wide, almost scared.

Eliza wanted to stop her, wanted to tell her to wait, that she wasn’t talking to who she thought she was talking to. She couldn’t, though, not without the risk of pushing Lucy away from Alex.

“I’m not, either,” Lucy whispered.

“Not what?” Eliza asked.

Lucy swallowed. She looked down at her lap. Looked around the library. Their thighs pressed together as she moved closer once again.

“Not straight.”

Eliza sucked in a breath.

Oh.

Oh.

Alex was...not straight, or thought she was. She had thought about it enough to tell Lucy.

“I reacted the way I did the other day because…” Lucy shrugged, gestured aimlessly with her hands. “I was scared, I guess. I’d been ignoring it, then you told me, and it freak me out a bit, you know?”

Eliza nodded, not sure what else to do.

Lucy let out a breath that was half laughter.

“It kind of feels good, having that out,” she said.

“It does,” Eliza said.

How long had Alex known? How long had she been holding that inside?

They both jumped when the bell rang.

“Crap,” Lucy groaned. “Stett’s test is gunna kill me.”

She stood, grabbing her chemistry textbook from the table.

Eliza stood as well, grabbing Alex’s backpack and slinging it over her shoulder the way Alex had insisted she carry it. Not for the first time that day, Eliza made a mental note to Alex’s back alignment checked at her next doctor’s visit.

Lucy watched her for a moment, shifting her weight from foot to foot, wringing her hand around the strap of her bag.

“I’ll call you tonight?” she asked.

Eliza stared for a moment. She wanted to say yes, but she shouldn’t put herself any further in this, and unless they were fixed in the next few hours, Alex would still be in her body, and that wouldn’t work.

“My mom took my phone,” she said.

Lucy snorted. “What’d you do this time? Forget to stop your sister from eating all the food again? Or did she fail a test because you forgot to make her study?”

Eliza swallowed. “It was stupid. I’ll talk to her, see if I can get it back, will call you if I do?”

“I won’t wait up.”

“My mom isn’t that bad.”

Lucy laughed. “That’s funny. Call me if you can.”

Eliza nodded.

Lucy turned.

“Wait,” Eliza said, then pulled Lucy into a hug when she turned back. “Thanks for telling me.”

Lucy smiled. “Thanks for listening.”

* * *

Eliza hovered between the kitchen and the dining room for a few moments. She leaned against the wall, and watched as her body, controlled by her teenage daughter, threw the noodle she had just fished from the pot at the wall.

The noodle stuck for a moment, then fell.

Alex used the spoon to fished another out. She tossed the noodle back and forth between her hands, then threw it in her mouth. Her head tilted, then she reached forward to turn the burner off.

It was weird, watching herself.

Watching Alex in her body.

She never would have strained the pasta without oven mitts, for example.

When Alex was finished straining the pasta, Eliza took a deep breath, and stepped into the kitchen. She turned the music Alex had playing off.

Her body spun on the spot.

“Hey!” Alex started, then she huffed when she saw who it was. “Oh.”

“Where’s Kara?” Eliza asked.

Alex gestured wildly with her hand.

“Around.”

“Alex.”

“Chill, she’s in our room doing homework.”

_ ‘because you forgot to make her study’  _ Lucy had said. Did Alex really think Kara doing well in school was on her? Had Eliza made it seem that way?

She mentally shook her head. That wasn’t what she wanted to talk about.

She sat at the kitchen table, and gestured for Alex to sit next to her.

Alex huffed, but sat, slumping in a way Eliza hadn’t for years.

Eliza eyed her for a moment. She wanted nothing more than to have this conversation while in their own bodies, but she couldn’t put it off.

“Lucy found me in the library at lunch.”

Alex froze for a moment, then looked away, down at her lap.

“Did she? That’s cool.”

“Alex.” Eliza scooted to the edge of her seat. She put a hand over Alex’s - over her own. “She wanted to talk. About what you told her.”

Alex sucked in a breath.

“And,” Eliza continued. “I’m only mentioning this because she will expect you to know. She’s sorry about how she reacted, and she only reacted however she did because she’s not straight either.”

Alex swallowed, look up at her for a moment, then back down.

Eliza really wished they were in their own bodies.

She stood, and pulled Alex up into a hug.

She had never really realized how much taller she was than Alex. On paper, it was only a few inches, but as she hugged her own body while in Alex’s, she felt smaller than those inches would have made her think.

How small had she unknowingly made Alex feel in the past?

“I’m sorry,” Alex whispered into her shoulder.

Eliza pulled back, looked up at her own face, wiped away her daughter’s tears.

“For what?” she asked.

Alex shook her head. “I didn’t want to…” she shrugged, shook her head lightly. “Let you down, I guess.”

All of the air was pulled from Eliza’s lungs.

“Sweetie,” she said. “This is not something that would ever let me down. Okay?”

Alex slowly nodded.

“And we can talk about it,” Eliza continued. “Once we fix this-” she gestured between their bodies “-you can talk to me about it, maybe tell me about any girls you’re crushing on.”

Alex blushed, and groaned. “I’m not crushing on anyone right now.”

“Mm-hmm,” Eliza hummed.

“I’m not,” Alex insisted.

“What are you two doing?”

They both spun to see Kara walking into the kitchen. She gave them weird looks as she wandered to the pasta sitting on the oven.

“Were you listening?” Alex asked.

Eliza nudged her slightly at the attitude in her words.

Kara turned to them, chewing on a noodle.

“No. You told me to try and work on my hearing this week.”

“Good,” Alex said as Eliza let out a breath.

They really didn’t need to try and explain this to Kara.

Hopefully, they’d be back to normal before it really became important.


	41. T Werewolf au pt3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The third part to the werewolf au that doesn't really have a plot, tbh.  
> Parts one and two are chapters 21 and 33
> 
> Rating went up from G to T cause of references to human experimentation, but nothing that hasn't been on the show.

Alex watched as Lucy stalked around the room.

She picked up an item every now and then, inspected it, then put it back. Her eyes never stopped moving. She never let Alex or Maggie get between her and the door.

Maggie let out a laugh from the closet.

“Found it!” she called.

“Found what?” Alex asked, pressing against the back of the couch to look at the closet door.

Maggie appeared, holding a very familiar photo book.

Alex groaned. “Really?”

Maggie just grinned at her as she made her way to the couch.

Lucy stepped towards them, curiosity starting to win out.

Maggie sat, and started to flip through the book. She slapped Alex’s hand away when she tried to take the book, then let out a triumphant laugh as she slid a picture out of it’s sleeve. She held it out towards Lucy, making sure to keep Alex from seeing which picture it was.

“Puppy Alex.”

Lucy slowly stepped towards them, taking the picture. She laughed when she looked at it.

“This is you?”

Alex shrugged. “Supposedly.”

Maggie snorted. “Supposedly? The markings around your eyes are exactly the same.”

Alex hummed. “So you say.”

Maggie rolled her eyes.

Lucy fidgeted with the picture.

“Could you show me?” she asked.

“Show you?” Alex asked.

Lucy shrugged. “What you look like now, in this form.”

“You want me to morph?”

“I guess, if that’s what you call it.”

Alex shrugged. She stood, took a step towards Lucy, and morphed.

The world dulled around her, some colors losing their vibrancy, others vanishing into hazes of gray. More of the apartment came into view, however, and she could better make out what spices Ms. Hernandez next door was cooking with, could hear the TV from a few apartments down.

Lucy crouched in front of her.

“Wow,” she breathed.

Alex took a small step forward, nosing Lucy’s shoulder.

And, wow, she thought Lucy smelled good with her human sense of smell.

Lucy looked between the picture and Alex.

“Yeah, hate to tell you, Danvers, but this was definitely you.”

Alex huffed, then sat and morphed back.

“That’s rude,” she said.

Lucy laughed.

Alex pulled the picture from her hand, looked at it, then glared at Maggie.

“Out of all the pictures in there, this is the one you give her?”

Maggie grinned at her.

Alex rolled her eyes. She glanced back at the picture, at her as a puppy, in a bathtub, covered in mud and glaring at the camera. She shook her head and stood, handing the picture back to Maggie as she sat on the couch again.

“So,” Lucy drawled. “You called that morphing?”

Alex nodded, watched as Lucy climbed onto the couch and sat on the arm.

“Well,” she said a moment later. “Depends on your age, really. The term ‘morphing’ only really became popular in the nineties, because of the Power Rangers. Older wolves have different names. My parents called it hunder.”

Lucy nodded. She pushed some hair behind her ear.

“And, everyone is a different breed?”

“Ehhhhh, it’s weird,” Alex said. “Wolves who are born to two wolves, are a mix of their parents. Wolves who are turned are some breed that…well, nobody is really sure, but we think it’s personality based. Wolves born with one wolf parent and one non are a complete toss us, but don’t really happen often.”

“And both of your parents are wolves?”

Alex nodded.

“So you’re a mix of them?”

Alex nodded again.

“Have you figured out what breed you are?” Maggie asked. “Beyond small?”

Lucy narrowed her eyes, then shook her head. “I only really…morph to get to and from the forest on full moons.”

Maggie nodded. “It took me almost two years to figure it out. A lot of wolves who don’t have anyone in the beginning don’t know.”

Lucy shrugged. She slid off of the arm, and settled on the cushion, knees pulled to her chest.

“Danvers, you’ve met my dad,” she said.

“I’ve had the pleasure,” Alex deadpanned.

“Well, before aliens really became known, he was focused more on Earth based supernatural creatures.” Lucy took a deep breath, closed her eyes for a moment. “He wasn’t able to really do much, not even prove that they exist, so I never really cared.”

Alex sighed. “Then I turned you into a werewolf.”

Lucy nodded. “If he finds out…and if he finds out that you turned me?” She shook her head.

“Cadmus,” Alex whispered.

The organization, they had learned, didn’t only test on aliens but also on Earth supernaturals.

“You understand what would happen. That’s why I’ve kept this so close, barely looked into it.” Lucy hugged herself. “It’s like I’m in another closet.”

Maggie put a hand on Alex’s thigh and leaned closer to Lucy.

“It is,” Maggie said. “It is exactly like the closet, but just like with being queer, you’ve got a whole community that understands, and will support you. You don’t have to be alone.”

Lucy nodded, staring down at her lap. “Maybe just start with you two?”

“Of course.”


	42. G Werewolf au pt4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super short addition. It's a scene I've been thinking about since I first got the plot.
> 
> Parts one and two are chapters 21 and 33. Part three is the chapter right before this one.

Lucy stretched as she woke. One arm pushed into a firm cushion as the other slammed into something hard.

She let out a yelping curse, as she pulled her hand to her chest.

She forced her eyes open, turned her head to sleepily glare at what she had hit.

“I don’t think my coffee table deserves such ire.”

Right, she was on Alex’s couch after spending the night after Alex and Maggie had spent the day easing her into werewolf culture.

Lucy turned her glare up at Alex.

“I have coffee,” Alex continued, holding up the mugs in her hands.

Lucy wrinkled her nose, but pushed herself up. She pulled the pillow she had been using into her lap and pushed back against the arm of the couch.

Alex handed her a mug before sitting as well, pulling her legs up under her.

“How’d you sleep?” Alex asked.

Lucy shot her another glare before taking a sip. She breathed out through her nose at the taste.

It was rich, fragrant. The full flavor not any need for cream or sugar to cut through bitterness.

Maggie must have bought it.

“That well, huh?”

Lucy took another sip. “Too early.”

Alex hid her smirk behind her own mug.

“You always been a morning person?” Lucy asked.

Alex shrugged.

“Figures.”

Alex smirked, then shrunk back slightly. She flexed her fingers around her mug. She twisted her mouth to the side and ducked her head.

“I’ve never apologized,” she said.

Lucy furrowed her brow as she took another sip of coffee.

“For turning you,” Alex continued. She took a deep breath. “Maggie was right. I’ve never really thought about how it is for people who were turned, and…” She took another breath. She shifted slightly. “I’m sorry. I would do it again, because the alternate is you dead, but I am sorry. And, I’m really sorry you’ve had to handle it on your own the past year.”

Lucy sucked in a breath. She looked down at her lap.

“I stopped blaming you a while ago,” she said. “I’m still-” she let out a short laugh. “I’m still so fucking angry about it, but you weren’t the one who attacked me.”

“I could have taken you to the hospital or something.”

“As a werewolf?”

Alex shrugged.

“You saved my life,” Lucy said.

“And you saved mine when you helped Kara break me and J’onn out.”

“I put you in that truck in the first place.”

“You did your job, Lane. You knew I was lying, and did what you had to.”

Lucy swallowed around the lump in her throat.

“Let’s call it even,” Alex said. “I don’t blame you for what you did. You don’t blame me for what I did. They cancel each other out, clean the slate.”

Lucy nodded. “Alright.”

Alex smiled.

Lucy’s stomach flipped. She smiled back.


	43. G Soul of my Mate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soulmate au where you're supposed to have your soulmate and your worst enemy's names on your wrist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a prompt from a polyam ship prompt blog on tumblr, polyamoryprompts
> 
> soulmate au where theres also your worst enemy written on your wrist... You have the normal, 2 names. You meet your soulmate, and you're convinced they're the only one for you. Then you meet the other person whose name was written on your wrist... and you fall for them too! Turns out, you wont have a worst enemy!

Alex had never been so happy that soul marks were invisible to everyone except the people the names belonged to.

Not even when she had woken up with two distinctly girl named scrawled across her wrists when she was seventeen. Back then, it had saved her from having to come out to her mother and overly curious adopted sister right after she herself had learned she was gay.

Now, sitting at an interrogation table, strapped to a lie detector, it meant her sister, and anyone else for that matter, had no clue Alex was being questioned by her worst enemy.

Because, really, what were the chances Lucy was her soulmate and Maggie was going to be worse?

Alex was equally glad she was wearing a long sleeved shirt. While Major Lane has most likely figured it out herself, Alex really didn't want to have to acknowledge it.

Because Major Lane was interrogating her with a charge of treason ready to go.

Because Major Lane was less fooled than the lie detector, and Alex was actually being arrested for treason.

That was definitely not how Alex had expected the day to go.

Equally unexpected? The warmth that filled her when Major Lane wrapped a hand around her arm to lead her away. The same warmth that filled her when she shook Major Lane’s hand after the rescue.

Everything Alex had read and been told and researched claimed that such feelings only came when you came in contact with your soulmate.

She had grown up hearing her parent’s story of the first time they had touched, fingers brushing as they reached for the same book in the university library. She had watched them reach out for each other, seeking that warmth. She had seen her mother’s attempts to get warm after they had been told of her father’s death.

Every romance in books and movies and TV shows centered around the first time feeling that warmth.

Warmth was from your soulmate.

Okay. So, maybe Lucy was her soulmate. Relationships could have rocky starts, right?

Maybe most didn’t have ‘arrested you for treason, then commited it myself by breaking you out’ levels of rocky starts, but it couldn’t be too out there.

No. It was out there, but still.

Then, Myriad happened, and Myriad ended.

Then, Lucy vanished.

Then, Kara decided to start pestering Alex about the names the way she had when they were kids.

Then, Maggie Sawyer entered her life.

Alex was weary.

Alex kept her distance.

If Lucy Lane was her soulmate, Maggie Sawyer was her worst enemy.

And Maggie Sawyer was a cop who protected aliens, was a cop who had made it clear she didn’t think vigilante justice was the way things should be done, was a damn good cop and Alex couldn’t stop thinking about her.

So, Alex failed at keeping her distance.

Until the first time they touched, a hand wrapped around a wrist to keep a gun from being drawn.

Warmth.

Alex ran.

Which was how Alex ended up tipsy in her apartment, using her phone to google the concept of two soulmates.

Two soulmates and no worst enemy.

Which, how did that even happen? In her line of work? Were there just too many? Did the universe decide that having a list of names from elbow to wrist would be too much?

She was scrolling through a Reddit thread on the subject when someone knocked on her door. She made her way over, gun in hand, then sighed at the sight of Sawyer through her peephole. She set the gun on the key table, pressed her forehead against the door, and mentally willed Sawyer to leave.

“I know you’re in there, Danvers.”

Well, fuck.

One breath.

Two breaths.

Open the door.

Alex wrapped her fingers around the door, shielding her body behind the wood.

Sawyer looked small and unamused and Alex knew she shouldn’t have run, but she had reasons.

“Can I come in?”

Alex nodded, opening the door enough for Sawyer to slip through.

“I just need to check,” Sawyer said, starting to pace back and forth.

Alex pulled her sleeves over her hands, fiddling with the cuffs.

“But I’m pretty sure you felt it, too,” Sawyer continued. “And I’m not going to force this if you don’t want it, but I’d rather us not be like some straight couple in a rom-com who refuses to talk about it.”

She stopped pacing, standing less than two feet from Alex, arms crossed.

“Just tell me if you felt it.”

Alex took a deep breath. She longed to reach out and feel that warmth again, but…

“It’s complicated,” she said.

Because how else do you sum up the fact that you’re now pretty sure you have two soulmates and no worst enemy, and the other soulmate arrested you, broke you out, and is now off on some highly classified mission you aren’t even technically supposed to know about, and until a few hours ago you had thought the one standing in front of you, looking for answers, was your enemy.

Sawyer raised an eyebrow. “Complicated?”

Alex shrugged.

“Just, just tell me if this is you.” Sawyer uncrossed her arms, pulled on sleeve up.

There, in the same place as Alex’s, the names  _ Alex  _ and  _ Lucy  _ flow across Sawyer’s wrist.

Alex’s breath caught. She reached out, gently taking Sawyer’s wrist and running a finger over the names.

Warmth fills her.

“It is you,” Sawyer whispered.

Alex stared at  _ Lucy,  _ rubbed her thumb over the script. “It’s also her,” she said, looking up.

Sawyer’s brow furrowed. “What?”

Alex used her free hand to pull her own sleeve up, revealing  _ Maggie  _ and  _ Lucy. _

“Either all three of us are soulmates,” she said. “Or the universe has a sick sense of humor sticking me with women who are each other’s worst enemy.”

Sawyer stared at her.

“Like I said, complicated.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> completely unedited, written instead of writing any Kara scenes for my s2 rewrite because those are hard  
> Hope y'all enjoyed


	44. Mate to my Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second part to the two names soulmate au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is some angst in this part, because sometimes I can't help myself

Maggie pulled Alex tighter against her. She pressed light kisses to the back of Alex’s neck, her bare shoulder.

She was happy.

Happy and warm.

Warm from the blanket, from the sun spilling through the window and onto the bed, from the contact with Alex.

With her soulmate.

Maggie hummed, wiggling so they were pressed even tighter together. She ran her hand down Alex’s arm, feeling the muscle, and stopping at her wrist. She ran a thumb over the names.

Alex’s hand folded over her own. Heat radiated from their connected hands.

“I still haven’t found her,” Alex murmured.

Maggie pressed another kiss to Alex’s neck. “It’s not your fault.”

“I’m just…I’m getting worried.”

“I know.”

Alex took a deep breath, her back expanding against Maggie’s chest.

“Tell me about her.”

It wasn’t the first time Maggie had asked. It wouldn’t be the last, not until Lucy came back from wherever she was.

“She’s smart,” Alex started, the way she always did. “Harvard Law smart. Help stop a corporate coup smart. Run the DEO smart.”

Maggie smiled, her lips brushing against Alex’s skin.

“And she isn’t always to most accepting,” Alex continued. “But she’s willing to learn, willing to change her views to match new information.”

Alex’s fingers flexed around Maggie’s.

“She can command a room without speaking. She just has this presence you can’t ignore. And, fuck, she is beautiful.”

Maggie chuckled.

“You should see her on a bike.” Alex hummed. “We can go on rides up the coast once she’s here.”

“I’d like that,” Maggie said. It was easier that way, imagining them all being soulmates. Maggie’s hold on Alex tightened for a moment as she thought of the other option.

That she and Lucy would end up fighting for Alex’s attention, for her love.

One cell phone started to buzz, then the other.

Then the bed began to shake and the buzzing turned into screaming and crashing and Maggie remembered.

She wasn’t in bed anymore, ready to spend a lazy morning off just basking in Alex’s warmth. They had been called in.

And the building Maggie had been clearing had been rigged to explode.

Which is had.

Exploded.

Which was how Maggie had been buried under rubble and cement.

She willed her mind to take her back to the warmth, to take her back to the morning, or to send her to a fantasy where she didn’t hurt so much.

But, once she was aware of the pain, it wouldn’t go away.

It spread up her leg and flooded her abdomen.

And, fuck, that was never good.

And, fuck, she was probably going to die there.

She wished she had been able to just stay in bed with Alex.

She wished she had been able to meet Lucy, soulmate or enemy.

She wished she wasn’t about to die.

Shouts started to filter through the rubble.

Help? Enemies? Citizens looking for their loved ones?

Her hand flexed towards her waist, looking for the gun that definitely wasn’t there anymore, that was probably destroyed under some of the rubble pinning her down.

Then the pain flashed up her arm.

And, oh, that was another problem.

For later.

For if she got out of there.

Maggie blinked.

There was light above her.

And the light was fading even as it grew.

That wasn’t good.

That was probably quite bad, in fact.

There were voices hovering around her.

There were hands on her.

There was warmth.

Warmth.

Alex.

She murmured. She fought to open her eyes. She struggled against hands as the warmth left. She struggled to chase after it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. Yeah. That happened.  
> Reviews are loved and welcome :)


	45. Circle Complete

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soulmate au pt 3, ft Lucy

Of all the days she has to return to National City, it had to be the day someone blew up a building.

She could have been back weeks ago and running towards it in tac gear instead of heels and a dress, but that was entirely her fault.

She had been scared to return, to see Alex dating  _ Maggie,  _ to learn exactly how it all worked out.

Was Alex her unrequited? Was Maggie her enemy? The woman Alex was really supposed to be with?

A small part of her had, correctly, called her coward, had said it didn't have to be bad.

Lucy had ignored that small part and stayed away as long as she could.

So, she was running up to the closest DEO agent she recognized - which meant an alien or enemy of Kara's had caused the bomb - and asked what she could do to help.

Agent Demos looked at her with wide eyes for a moment, then jerked his head towards a pile of rubble that used to be part of the building.

“They're pulling people out, ma’am, but we don't have enough medics here yet.”

Lucy nodded. She made her way over, careful in her heels, not wanting to take them off with the glass on the ground.

She was called over to a woman being treated, a DEO medic directing her to put pressure on the woman’s hip, on the growing blood stain there.

And the woman had been unresponsive when Lucy had walked up.

And then she wasn’t.

She was reaching for Lucy, fingers feebly flexing. Her eyes kept flicking open, never focusing on anything. She was mumbling, her lips moving in near silence, the words lost to the chaos around them.

Lucy was only helping for a few minutes before the woman was rushed away.

And she was cold.

Or, not really, she just hadn’t realized how warm she had felt and oh...oh fuck.

She was still trying to wrap her head around a few days later, sitting in her reclaimed DEO office.

She knew what that warmth meant.

She knew that Maggie, Alex’s Maggie, was in the med bay, had been caught in the building collapse.

She stared at the names on her wrist, brushed her thumb over them.

She couldn’t get the image of the woman, of Maggie, out of her head. Broken, bruised, and bleeding out on the sidewalk.

A knock sounded, then the office door pushed open.

And Alex was leaning against the door jam.

“I heard a rumor that you were back,” Alex said.

She stepped into the office. There were bags under her eyes, but a small smile tugged at her lips.

Lucy gestured with her hands. “I’m back.”

Alex nodded. “And maybe you can tell me why my girlfriend thought I was with her while I was on the other side of the city?”

Lucy’s eyes went wide. Alex laughed, her eyes crinkling.

“You’re alright,” Alex said. “She’s asking about you, actually.”

“She’s alright?”

Alex grimaced. “Well, she’s alive and awake.” She took a deep breath. “She has a long recovery ahead of her, though.”

Lucy nodded.

Alex watched her for a moment, then walked around Lucy’s desk. She held her hand out.

“Come on.”

Lucy stared at the hand.

She wanted to take it, but…

What if it was all in her head? What if she had imagined the warmth? What if they weren’t her soulmates?

“Lucy?” Alex asked.

Lucy shook her head and took Alex’s hand.

She stares at their clasped hands as the warmth rises up her arm the way it had so long ago on that empty highway.

And Alex was pulling her out of her chair.

And Alex was pulling her into a hug.

Lucy breathed out, sunk into the warmth.

“I’ve missed you,” Alex murmured.

Lucy squeezed Alex, then pulled back.

“Do you want to meet Maggie?” Alex asked.

Lucy took a deep breath and nodded. “Yeah.”

Alex held onto her hand as they made their way to the med bay. Alex held onto her bed as they entered Maggie’s room.

Maggie was asleep. Half of her face was bruised. Her arm was in a cast.

One of her legs was gone.

The right one.

The same side the wound Lucy had put pressure was on. 

Alex squeezed Lucy’s hand, leading her to Maggie’s bed. She pressed her free hand to the side of Maggie’s face.

The warmth spiked, pure heat radiating from Lucy’s connection with Alex.

Maggie shifted, turning her face into Alex’s hand, before blinking her eyes open.

“Hey you,” Alex said.

Maggie blinked, gaze sluggishly moving from Alex to Lucy.

“Hi,” Lucy said. She rested her hand over Maggie’s, fingers curling together.

The heat bloomed in Lucy’s heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May or may not add more to this au, we'll see  
> Reviews are greatly appreciated and loved


	46. T Dancing Colors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex was going to fucking destroy Cadmus  
> Prompt fic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr prompt from ajbeguhl: In response to your request for prompts: 6 - Lucy says it, to Maggie would be an interesting twist 2 & 18 in the same one - like one of them has the plan and the other two respond with one of those lines and then a debate ensues. 21 followed by 35 - same scene probably just later on? Idk whatever works for ya. 40 would be a really cheesy first line for a post sever injury AU I don’t have ideas for them but I really want to see 43 and 48 used somehow.
> 
> I ended up combining them all into one fic. It's kinda angsty.
> 
> Warning for non-consensual drug usage
> 
> 6: “Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?”  
> 2: “Have you lost your damn mind!?”  
> 18: “This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had. Of course I’m in.”  
> 21: “We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?”  
> 35: “You heard me. Take. It. Off.”  
> 40: “Have I entered an alternate universe or did you really just crack a smile for me?”  
> 43: “YOU DID WHAT?!”  
> 48: “Boo.”

Alex tightened her grip around Maggie’s waist, doing her best to keep her from wandering off even as she wanted to crawl out of her own skin.

“You have to stay with me,” she said.

Maggie groaned. “Feel the rain,” she mumbled.

Alex snorted. “We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?”

Maggie hummed, trying once more to get out of Alex’s grip.

“We’re almost there, Maggie,” Alex said, tugging her back. “Just a little further.”

Maggie whined. It was a pitiful noise that struck Alex in the heart and echoed in her ears.

She was going to destroy Cadmus.

She looked up and down the street, ignoring the kaleidoscope reflecting off the rain, then ushered Maggie across and into the building. Hopefully, she had lost the Cadmus agents following them. Hopefully, whatever they had drugged Maggie with would wear off soon.

Maggie, who was starting to lean heavily on her as the elevator lifted. Maggie, who was burning up despite her soaked clothes. Maggie, who was mumbling into Alex’s neck.

“We’re almost there, babe,” Alex whispered.

Maggie whimpered.

Alex tugged her closer as the elevator stopped. She glanced out into the hallway, making sure it was empty, making sure the shifting shadows were just shadows, before leading Maggie out.

Lucy’s apartment.

Four doors down on the right.

Alex knocked on the door, but only waited a few moments before going for the spare key hidden in the soil of a nearby potted plant.

The apartment was dark and empty.

Alex locked the door behind them. She kept the lights off.

“Okay,” she whispered to Maggie. “Let’s get out of these clothes and dry off.”

Maggie giggled. She pulled away from Alex and stumbled across the apartment.

Alex took a deep breath and let her go. There wasn’t much trouble Maggie could get into, as proven when she collapsed face first on the couch.

Alex moved quickly, getting out of her soaked jeans and shirt, changing into a clean pair of pants and a t-shirt that she was pretty sure was Maggie’s. After grabbing some towels, she made her way back to Maggie.

Who was passed out.

Alex gently woke her, pulling her into a seated position.

Maggie whined.

It echoed, echoed, echoed.

“I know, babe,” Alex said. She struggled with Maggie to get her out of the jacket Alex had put on her while Cadmus had still had them.

Maggie fought, protested, tried to keep the jacket on.

“It’s soaked, Maggie, it needs to come off.”

Maggie blinked at her. Her eyes were wide, her pupils dilated.

“Don’ feel good,” Maggie mumbled.

Alex pulled wet hair out of Maggie’s face, rubbed her cheek with a thumb.

She was going to destroy Cadmus.

“I know. I’m going to get you some help, but I need to get you dry and warm first. Okay?”

Maggie blinked. Her breaths shook. She nodded.

Alex nodded back, giving a small smile. She got the jacket off of Maggie, then the flannel, leaving Maggie in a damp tank top. She dried Maggie’s hair as much as she could.

Maggie kept tipping over, slipping back to sleep. Alex sighed, pressing a kiss to Maggie’s forehead as she stood. She woke Maggie, and pulled her to her feet. She started to lead Maggie towards the bedroom.

Maggie fought and protested, going back for the couch.

“You’ll be more comfortable in the bed,” Alex told her.

Maggie shook her head, pulling against Alex’s grip.

“Please, Maggie.”

Maggie froze. She blinked at Alex.

Alex swallowed around the lump in her throat. She was going to destroy Cadmus.

“We’ll get you in bed, get you warm, and you can sleep as long as you want, alright?”

Maggie blinked. She nodded.

“Okay,” Alex said.

She guided Maggie to the edge of the bed, sitting her down.

Alex kneeled down to pull off Maggie’s shoes, then her soaked jeans. Maggie fell backwards, slipping back to sleep.

Alex sighed. She pressed her face to the inside of Maggie’s knee for a moment, rubbing Maggie’s calves to try and warm her.

She was going to fucking destroy Cadmus.

That would have to wait, though.

Making sure Maggie was alright came first.

Alex carefully maneuvered Maggie further onto the bed and grabbed a blanket to drape over her.

She took a moment, brushing some of Maggie’s hair back, pressing a kiss to her temple, then left the room, leaving the door open. She made her way to the kitchen, getting the emergency cell phone Lucy kept in a drawer.

The light from the screen blurred and danced and waved.

_“Lane.”_

“Lucy, it’s Alex.”

_“Alex? Where are you? Is Maggie with you? Are you-”_

“We’re at your place. Maggie is here, but she’s not doing well.”

There was a moment of silence before Lucy spoke.

_“I’ll have a team there asap.”_

“Good, good.”

_“Are you okay?”_

Alex blinked. “I’m fine, just come help Maggie.”

_“Alex. What are you planning?”_

“Just help Maggie.”

She hung up before Lucy could say anything else.

Help was coming for Maggie.

Time to destroy Cadmus.

* * *

Lucy was glad she had told her team to hold in the living room as she checked the bedroom.

Maggie was curled up in her bed, naked with a blanket tangled up in her legs.

Lucy closed the door before stepping to the bed. She sat on the edge, put a hand on Maggie’s shoulder.

Her skin was clammy, covered in a thin sheen of sweat.

Lucy gently woke her up.

Maggie rolled towards her, blinking up at her.

“Luce?”

“Hey,” Lucy said, trailing her fingers down the side of Maggie’s face. “Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?”

Maggie blinked, wide and slow. She jerked upright, swaying in place.

“Alex, where’s...where’s Alex?”

Lucy shook her head. She put a hand on Maggie’s shoulder and hip to steady her.

“She’s not here.”

Maggie’s eyes went wide.

“She called us about you, then left.”

Maggie shook her head. She jerked away from Lucy, tumbling out of the bed when her legs caught on the blanket.

Lucy slid off the bed, crouching next to her.

“You’re okay,” she said.

Maggie kept shaking her head for a few moments, before focusing on Lucy.

Trying to focus on Lucy, anyway. Her eyes kept flicking elsewhere.

“Drugged us,” she mumbled. “Dif’rent stuff. Dunno what it did to her.”

Lucy sucked in a breath before nodding. She cupped Maggie’s face, rubbing her cheek with a thumb and helping her focus.

“Do you know what they gave you?”

Maggie blinked. She shook her head. “Starting to wear off, though.”

“Okay. Let’s get you dressed, then to the DEO. Alright?”

Maggie blinked. She nodded. She threw herself into Lucy’s arms.

Lucy held her tight.

* * *

“Have you lost your damn  _mind!?”_

Maggie grabbed the open locker door to keep her balance. Lucy didn’t turn to her.

She huffed.

“Lucy.”

That got her a glance.

“What are you doing?” Maggie pushed.

Lucy sighed. “What does it look like i’m doing?”

“Something stupid.”

She was dressed in her tac gear, guns in her holsters and one slung across her back.

“I have to go get Alex.”

Maggie let out a small breath. “By yourself?”

“What choice do I have?”

“Let me help.”

“You’re still recovering.”

“Lucy...”

Lucy turned to her. She pulled Maggie’s hand off of the locker and guided her to sit on the bench. Maggie wrapped her fingers around the edge of the bench, trying to keep herself from swaying as the world shifted.

“I have a plan and I will bring Alex back.”

“Let me help.”

Maggie could see the conflict in Lucy’s eyes.

“Lucy, please.”

Lucy looked away, up at the ceiling, for a moment, then down at the floor, before looking at Maggie.

“Alright, this is how it’s going to go.”

Maggie listened as Lucy explained her plan to find Alex and get her back from Cadmus. She took in every detail, not responding until Lucy finished.

She blinked, fighting off the cloud that had settled on her brain from the Cadmus drugs.

“This is, without a doubt, the stupidest plan you’ve ever had,” she said.

“Does that mean you’ll stay here?”

“Oh, no, I’m definitely in, just making sure you’re aware it’s stupid.”

Lucy laughed. “I’d say it’s worthy of saving Alex.”

“Sure, let’s go with that.”

* * *

Alex blinked her eyes open.

The white ceiling over her was different than the white ceiling at Cadmus.

She leaned her head to the side.

Lucy and Maggie were cuddled together on another bed shoved in the room. Lucy was lounging, doing something on a tablet as Maggie slept on top of her, head on Lucy’s chest.

Alex smiled.

“Boo.”

Lucy raised an eyebrow and turned to her. Her lips were just barely pulled up into a smile.

Alex grinned.

“Have I entered an alternate universe?” she asked.

Lucy’s brow furrowed.

“Or did you really just crack a smile for me?” Alex continued.

Lucy stared at her. “You’re still high, aren’t you?”

Alex looked forward. Colors danced. Shapes distorted.

She laughed.

“Yeah, I think I am.”

She blinked.

“How did I get here?”

“Maggie and I went after you.”

“Oh.” Blink. “YOU DID WHAT?!”


	47. G Space Pirate Alex after return

It isn’t the first time they have found her up there, legs dangling off the edge of the building, laying back, staring up at the night sky. One hand under her head, the other, metal glinting in the moonlight, resting on her stomach.

It isn’t the first time, and it won’t be the last time.

Alex has been back, been home, been on Earth again, for a year to the day.

Some things are the same from before she had been blasted off planet.

Her love of nice guns.

The way her nose scrunches when she laughs.

The way she avidly protects those she cares for.

Some things, however, are still so very different. Some things they are still adjusting to a year later.

The arm had taken a few months of jumping at the touch of metal, and staring at the whirring of mechanics.

The tattoos and scars and haircut had taken a couple of weeks, had taken nights spent in bed, relearning the new story of Alex’s body.

The look in her eyes, however, the one that appears on clear nights after a rainstorm, they still aren’t sure how to interpret.

But, they knew it always leads to this, to Alex laying on the roof, staring up at the sky.

And, over the year, they have created their own system of how to respond.

It starts with Maggie setting a beer within Alex’s reach.

It starts with Lucy setting a folded blanket next to the beer.

Then they sit.

Then they wait.

Eventually, Alex picks up the beer. She flicks the cap off with her metal thumb and sits up just enough to take a sip.

She rarely speaks on these nights. Maggie and Lucy accepted that from the beginning.

Alex is quieter, in general, since she got back, but these nights, she’ll go the entire night without making a sound.

Most nights, she’ll eventually fall asleep in the silence, the moon reflecting off the metal as it makes her skin glow.

Most nights, Maggie will lift her and Lucy will hold the doors open as they make their way back to the apartment.

This night, on the first year mark of her return, she speaks.

“I miss it.”

She continues to stare up at the sky, at the stars.

“I don’t want to go back, not really, but I miss it.”

She takes a deep breath. She raises her hand, tracing her fingers across the stars.

“I don’t know how to explain it. I guess it’s just… There’s something freeing, was something freeing, about that life.”

Lucy leans against Maggie, plays with her fingers.

“I don’t regret coming back, I never could. Coming home was always the goal. There’s just a part of me that will always miss being out there.”

She takes another sip of the beer, unfolds the blanket and lays it across her lap.

She says nothing else the rest of the night.


	48. G Vault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grad school parkour au thing

Alex slid into the booth, setting the pizza and tray of buffalo wings down as she did so. She had barely settled before a phone was thrust in her face. She stared at the picture of Maggie for a moment before looking up at Lucy with a raised eyebrow.

“That is a great lockscreen, but I do know what Maggie looks like.”

Lucy rolled her eyes as she pulled the phone back. She unlocked it, then thrust it back at Alex.

An unplayed YouTube video.

A familiar unplayed YouTube video.

She looked at Lucy again, schooling her face into confusion.

“Just watch it,” Lucy sighed. “Maggie and I found it last night.”

Alex glanced between the two, ignoring the way her chest always tightened around them, then played the video.

She watched as a person wearing a GoPro followed another as they ran across the roofs, jumping and rolling and vaulting.

Her and Kara.

“I want to do parkour,” Lucy announced through a bite of wing.

Alex glanced over the phone to see Maggie rolling her eyes.

“You are not doing parkour,” Maggie said.

“And who are you to stop me?”

“Your girlfriend.” Maggie took a sip of her beer. “Really though, it’s dangerous.”

Alex looked back at the phone to see the person do a wall pass before moving into a jump and landing on the edge of the skyscraper.

“Not to mention,” Maggie continued. “Trespassing in places.”

Lucy scoffed.

“Really,” Maggie pushed. She pointed at the phone. “Those two? They cross the L-Corp building constantly.”

“Well, Ms. Security Guard, what are you going to do about it?” Lucy asked.

The video ended. Alex passed the phone back.

“Maggie’s right,” she said, pulling a slice of pizza from the pie. “That’s dangerous as fuck.”

Lucy pouted. “That’s rude, you two aren’t supposed to team up against me.”

Maggie pressed a kiss to her cheek. “Get used to it, babe.”

“Oh, is Alex finally joining us for some fun?”

Heat rose up Alex’s cheeks even as it settled low in her stomach.

Maggie shoved Lucy lightly. “Leave her alone.”

Alex ducked her head, hoping to hide any disappointment.

“Anyway,” Lucy said. She pulled the phone towards her and put on another video before shoving it back towards Alex. “This channel is great. They’ve got all of these videos of their runs and a linked Instagram account with pictures.”

“Do you know who they are?” Alex asked.

Lucy shook her head.

“They always have those masks on,” Maggie answered. “Probably because they know it’s illegal.”

“Parkour itself isn’t illegal,” Alex absently replied, watching the new video - a simple run, the traceur not wearing the GoPro was wearing a bi flag t-shirt.

“You big on parkour, Danvers?” Maggie asked, tilting her head to the side.

Alex looked up from the video, eyes wide.

“Not...not really. The gym I go to has a parkour area...thing.”

Lucy grinned. “Really? So, could you help us figure out who these two are?”

“Why would I do that?”

“Cause I want to meet them?”

Alex rolled her eyes. “I don’t really do anything with any of that, sorry.”

Lucy huffed.

Alex glanced at the time in the corner of the phone screen.

“Crap, I gotta get to lab hours,” she said, shoving the textbooks piled at the other end of the table into her bag. “I’ll see you two later?”

“Of course.”

Alex glanced back when she reached the door.

Maggie was holding some of Lucy’s hair back as she kissed the side of her head.

Alex let out a small breath. Longing filled her chest before she pushed out of the restaurant.

* * *

 

“Can you hold it for another moment?”

Alex rolled her eyes. “Yes, Kara, I can hold for another moment.”

She stared at the bar a few feet below her. She focused on her breathing, on keeping her body still. She tried to not pay attention to the blood rushing to her head in her upside down position.

“And, done.”

At Kara’s words, Alex untwisted her body, then dropped off of the ledge she had been posing on to the roof a few feet below. She rolled into the landing, but let the momentum go, falling back onto the roof.

She stared up at the sky, at the clouds floating past, at Kara floating down, scrolling through the pictures she had taken. Alex pushed herself up as Kara floating right to a seated position.

“I like this one,” Kara said, passing the GoPro over.

Alex pulled her mask down to hang from her neck.

The picture was good, capturing the strength and control she was using thanks to her sleeveless shirt. Her hair fell in front of her face, leaving just the rainbow mask visible. The city and ocean and dawn sky framed her.

“It’s good,” she said. “Post it.”

She passed the GoPro back, looking towards the city. She scooted closer to the edge of the roof, letting her legs hang down. She stared out, at the ocean meeting the sky.

“Maggie and Lucy found the channel,” she said.

“Really?” Kara asked, scooting up next to her.

Alex nodded. “Lucy wants to figure out who we are.”

“That would be bad, right?”

Alex shrugged. She pulled the mask from her neck, staring down at it in her hands.

“Have you thought any more about telling them?” Kara asked, voice soft.

Alex traced the colors of the rainbow back and forth. Had she thought about it? Of course she had. She thought about it every time she saw them.

But...

“I don’t know. If I come out, I can’t take it back, you know? It’s out there and, and…”

“Real?”

Alex looked to Kara, then nodded.

“It is real, Alex,” Kara said. “This part of you is real.”

“I know, I know. I just...not yet, okay? I’m just not ready yet.”

“Okay. When you are, I’m here for you, alright?”

“I know.”

Alex pressed a kiss to Kara’s temple, then put the mask back on.

“Last one to the ground buys dinner tonight,” she said before rolling backwards to get on her feet and racing across the roof, diving right into a flip across the gap between the next building.


	49. T Tic Tac

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A technique were the traceur pushes of of one object with her foot to gain height and reverse momentum in order to overcome another obstacle.
> 
> parkour au pt2

Alex kept her breathing even. She studied the holds above her, calculating her path. She zeroed in on the hold slightly to her right.

She moved smoothly, steadily, climbing from hold to hold.

Her muscles ached. Sweat clung to her skin.

She grinned as she reached the top, reaching up to slap the touch to record her climb. She yelled down at Vasquez that she was about to repel down, before starting.

“Think you’re the first outside of staff to make that climb clean,” Vasquez said as Alex touched down.

“J’onn needs to start making them harder,” Alex said.

Vasquez laughed. “We’re getting new equipment on the ledge next week, you there?”

“Of course.”

“Damn, Danvers.”

Alex and Vasquez turned to the new voice.

Just inside the entrance, Lucy was watching them and unabashedly checking Alex out.

Alex’s face heated up.

“We really need to get you out of those leather jackets more,” Lucy said. She started towards them. “Those arms really need to be shared with the world more.”

“I keep telling her that,” Vasquez agreed.

“And you are?” Lucy asked, looking Vasquez up and down, a familiar look in her eyes.

Alex groaned and busied herself with unclipping her harness.

“Taken, sadly,” Vasquez said.

“So am I, just means I’ll be telling my girlfriend about you later.”

Vasquez laughed.

Alex stepped out of the harness and started across the gym. She could hear Vasquez and Lucy chatting as they followed her. She handed the harness and clips to Demos behind the counter, then turned to the locker room.

“I thought you didn’t know about the parkour?” Lucy asked, catching up to her. “Vasquez said they’re in charge of that program.”

“Just because I know the person in charge of it doesn’t mean I know anything about it,” Alex said.

She ignored the look Vasquez threw her.

“Why are you here, Lucy? This isn’t your usual style of gym.”

“I wanted to check out the parkour stuff.”

“You still on that?”

It had been a few months since Lucy had found the channel. She made them all watch each new video, and sent pictures to them constantly. She hadn’t, however, mentioned wanting to do parkour herself since the first time.

“We have intro classes,” Vasquez cut in. “First Saturday of each month.”

“Really? Wanna do it with me?” Lucy asked, turning to Alex.

Alex fought the urge to glare at Vasquez. “I’ll think about it.”

“Come on, Danvers. Deny me the opportunity to stare at those arms some more?”

“I’ll think about it.”

* * *

 

Kara wouldn’t stop laughing.

Alex grumbled. She fell backwards onto the roof, staring up at the cloudy night sky.

“Lucy just...showed up? At the gym?” Kara doubled over and fell to the roof next to Alex. “And flirted with you?”

“And Vas.”

“Of course she did.”

“She’s taking the intro class next week and wants me to go with her.”

“You should do it, try something new.”

Alex narrowed her eyes and glared at Kara. She stood, tightened her bandana, turned the GoPro back on, and stepped backwards across the roof.

“You coming?”

She started off before Kara could reply, vaulting to the next building, then leaping up onto structure with the door leading inside. She could hear Kara behind her moment later.

Alex let herself slip into the headspace of just running. She threw herself into vaults and rolls and flips without thought, without hesitation.

It was a path she had run countless times, even before Kara joined her, even before Vasquez and the rest from the gym ran into her. It had been her favorite path since she had been doing it on her own, back when she had been fueled by recklessness and a lack of self preservation.

Now she did it for the freedom, for the headspace of just thinking about the next move, the control, the strength.

She scaled up a crane attached to the side of one building, then vaulted across to the next building.

L-Corps.

She rolled out of the landing and vaulted over the small garden. The person stepped into her vision just seconds before they collided.

Alex curled up, cradling her head in her hands. Kara was next to her a moment later, hands hovering. She cursed under her breath as the pain hit her.

Her head rang. Something dripped from her screaming nose, and it was blood she tasted when it fell into her mouth.

Alex pushed at her until she moved, then pushed herself into a crouch. She looked towards the person she had run into.

They were crouched a few feet away, one hand on the ground to keep them steady, the other on their face. The person looked up after a few moments and...

Alex cursed under her breath again.

Maggie.

“What the fuck?” Maggie growled, hand pressed to her forehead. “This is why you assholes aren’t supposed to be doing this.”

“Are you okay?” Kara asked. She shifted back and forth between going to check on Maggie and staying with Alex.

“Am I okay? You ran into me!”

Alex pushed up to her feet. “You stepped into my path.”

Maggie dropped her hand as she stepped forwards. Alex grimaced at the already growing bump on her forehead. The security officer badge on her chest glinted in the light from the bulbs by the door into the building.

“I need you to come with me,” she said.

“We can’t do that,” Alex said, taking a step back. She reached for Kara’s wrist, tugging her back as well.

“This is private property.”

Alex shrugged. “Guess we should get off of it then.”

She spun on her heels, shoved at Kara, and raced to the edge of the roof. She leapt across, keeping the move simple and fast and it isn’t long before there are multiple buildings between them an L-Corps.

Alex slowed, then stopped. She leaned against a wall and tore the soaked bandana from her face.

Kara gasped. “You’re bleeding.”

“I think my nose hit her forehead.”

Kara stepped close, eyes squinting as she inspected Alex’s face.

“Nothing’s broken, but I’m not letting you run back, we’re flying.”

Alex leaned her head back. “That’s fair.”

* * *

 

Alex put the bag of peas on the counter as she walked across the apartment. Maggie pushed inside as the door was opened.

“Nice shiner, Danvers, want to tell me how it happened?” Maggie asked.

Alex winced at the bump just visible on Maggie’s forehead behind her hair.

“Kara left a cabinet door open in her place, walked right into it,” Alex said, giving the practiced response.

“Yeah, try again.” Maggie crossed her arms, glared at Alex. “I know that was you on the roof.”

Alex’s stomach churned.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Oh, don’t bullshit me. We’ve been best friends for seven years; do you really think a bandana will keep me from recognizing you?”

Alex rolled her eyes. “What do you want?”

“For you to stop.”

“That’s not going to happen.”

“Alex. It’s dangerous. I mean, just look at you.”

Alex rolled her eyes. “I don’t usually run into other people, cause there usually aren’t people lurking on the roofs.”

“What if you fall?”

“I won’t.”

“You could.”

“But I won’t.” Alex groaned. “When I started, yeah, it was a concern, because I was stupid and reckless and didn’t care if I fell or not, but I’m not there anymore. I train in the gym for it, constantly. I never go out alone. And I know my limits. I know what I can and cannot do.”

“One misstep, Alex, that’s all it would take.”

Alex shook her head. She already knew she wasn’t going to be able to explain it to Maggie, the freedom she felt during a run.

“And never mind the trespassing.”

Alex scoffed. “That’s bull. We may run through but we leave no trace. If it wasn’t for the videos, you wouldn’t even know we were there.”

Maggie shook her head. She sucked in a deep breath as she looked away from Alex.

“You need to stop.”

“No.”

“Damnit, Alex. You could die!”

Alex felt the remnant of her early parkour days in the back of her mind. She could feel the ‘so what?’ and the ‘that’s the point’ and the ‘why do you care?’. She pushed the thoughts down, pushed them back the way she had been for years.

She couldn’t push down the anger that rose with the thoughts.

She couldn’t give up parkour. It was one of the few things she could do to just let go, to just  _ be. _

“I’m not stopping. So why don’t you get off my back, and go get your girlfriend from joining instead.”

Maggie stared at her for a few moments, then shook her head. “Alex…”

“No.” Alex stepped towards her, pointing a finger. “You don’t get it. I found parkour during a shit time in my life, when none of you bothered to notice how bad it was. You do not get to take it from me.”

Maggie stared up at her with wide eyes.

“Just go,” Alex said. “Get out of here.”

“Alex…”

“Go. I’m not talking about this anymore.”

Maggie steeled herself, then turned to the door. She opened it, then paused before closing it behind her and took a half step back into the apartment.

“I’m not going to tell anyone, by the way,” she said. “I won’t out you like that. But, whenever you’re ready, we will be here for you.”

Alex stared at the closed door for too long after Maggie left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> apparently people liked this? have a second part.  
> thanks for all the reviews :)


	50. Underbar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A move were the traceur jumps feet first through an opening and grabs a bar at the top to aid him through.
> 
> Parkour au pt3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maggie rolled her eyes. She glanced around as Kara continued to ramble, making sure that nobody was lurking around L-Corps lobby who shouldn’t be. After making sure the room was clear, she turned back to Kara.

“I don’t want excuses,” she said, cutting off Kara mid-sentence. “You two shouldn’t be doing it, and I know you haven’t stopped because Lucy is still sending me new pictures from Instagram.”

“They’re old pictures,” Kara protested.

“But you’re still doing it.”

“It’s important to Alex.”

Maggie uncrossed her arms to rub her temple.

“What if you come to the gym?” Kara asked.

Maggie raised an eyebrow at her.

“Take one of those classes with Lucy, so you can see the type of work that goes into it.”

“You expect that to make me feel better about you throwing yourselves from building to building?”

“It’s not throwing ourselves from building to building. It’s about control, and strength, and trusting your body.”

Maggie sucked in a breath. She thought back to the fight with Alex, to ‘ _ I found parkour during a shit time in my life, when none of you bothered to notice how bad it was _ ’.

They had noticed, Maggie and Lucy, they just hadn’t been sure how to address it until it was almost too late. The thought of Alex going out and doing parkour during that time sent a bolt of fear through her.

From what Maggie had seen, Alex hadn’t had control or trust in her body back then. Strength, sure, but she had never known Alex to be anything but strong.

She glanced around the lobby again.

“One class,” she said, eyeing a figure huddled on the other side of the glass door. “I’ll check out one class.”

She didn’t have to be looking at Kara to know that she was beaming.

“But don’t expect anything,” Maggie continued.

“No, no, just check it out.”

The figure walked off. Just someone looking for cover from the rain for a bit. Maggie looked back at Kara.

“How is Alex?”

“Mopey.”

“Really?”

“Are you enjoying not speaking with her?”

Maggie leaned back against her desk. “No.”

“She misses you, she’s just too proud to say anything.”

Maggie bowed her head.

“Just like you are,” Kara continued.

“Don’t you have somewhere to be?”

“Not really, but I’ll go. Have a good night, Maggie.”

* * *

 

Alex tried. She really, really did.

It’s just so damn hard to focus when Lucy kept staring at her instead of doing her own work.

She did manage to focus for thirty minutes before dropping her pen onto her labbook.

“What?”

“Are you ever going to talk to Maggie again?”

Alex closed her eyes with a sigh.

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

Lucy groaned. “It’s been two weeks. You two haven’t gone this long without talking for years.”

Alex shrugged. “She knows where I live.”

“Damnit, Alex…”

“What?” Alex snapped. “Why don’t you go bother her?”

“Because she won’t tell me either, and as far as I do know, you two got into an actual fist fight.”

“That’s not what happened.”

“You had two black eyes, she had a golf ball on her forehead, and you aren’t talking. What am I supposed to think?”

Alex closed her eyes for a moment, before taking a deep breath. She started to pack up her books.

“Where are you going?” Lucy asked.

“I’m already fighting with Maggie, I don’t want to start fighting with you, too.”

“Alex…”

“I’m sorry, Lucy.”

“Please don’t pull away again.”

Alex froze. She slowly looked up at Lucy.

Wide eyes stared at her.

For a moment, she was sent back. Back to stumbling into the apartment at odd hours, back to the sight of Maggie and Lucy curled up, passed out, on the couch, to the uncomfortable roil in her stomach and the uncertainty of if it was nausea or disgust or jealousy.

Back to the night Lucy had woken up, staring at Alex with wide eyes full of concern.

“I won’t,” Alex said. “Promise.”

“Please stay,” Lucy said. “I’ll drop it, just…” She sighed. “I don’t like you two fighting.”

“I’m sorry. I’ll think about talking to her.”

Lucy chuckled. “Probably the best I’ll get out of either of you.”

Alex shrugged, gave her a small smile, and unpacked the books she had packed up.

* * *

 

Lucy glanced across the gym, towards the rock wall she had seen Alex on her first visit. Alex wasn’t there.

Unfortunately.

She turned to Maggie, stretching up to press a kiss to her cheek.

Maggie was tense, her jaw clenched as she scanned the gym.

“You don’t have to act like you’re hating every moment of this,” Lucy said.

Maggie narrowed her eyes, then rolled them. “I can’t believe I’m doing this.”

“I can’t either,” Lucy said. “After ranting to me how dangerous it is for so long.”

“It is dangerous,” Maggie said.

“Great attitude.”

Lucy grinned as Vasquez appeared in front of them.

“You must be the girlfriend,” Vasquez said.

Maggie raised an eyebrow, glancing at Lucy. “I am.”

“Welcome. Lucy’s talked about you a bit.”

“Only good things, promise,” Lucy cut in.

Vasquez laughed. “Class is about to start, c’mon.” They turned, heading towards the stairs that lead up to the parkour area. “We have a guest instructor today,” Vasquez said as they walked.

“Yeah? Who?” Lucy asked. She nudged Maggie, who was staring out at the rock wall area they were climbing behind.

“A regular at the gym,” Vasquez answered. “One of the best traceurs we have.”

The stairs ended, opening up to the parkour area. Filled with plywood boxes and padding and poles, it felt like a cross of a rooftop, an obstacle course, and a paintball set-up. The rest of the class was already there, and crowded under one of the obstacles, where a woman was perched.

Lucy froze. Maggie froze next to her.

“No way,” Lucy whispered.

The beanie. The arms. The mask.

Spaceur_Traceur

Lucy turned to Maggie, excitement building up, only to roll her eyes at Maggie’s expression.

“You can’t do anything to her here,” Lucy said. She threaded her fingers with Maggie’s, and pulled her forward. “Just enjoy the class and getting to watch those arms for the next hour.”

Maggie rolled her eyes at that, but Lucy could make out the hint of a smile at the corners of her mouth.

As they approached, Spaceur_Traceur looked up towards them.

Her eyes went wide for a moment.

Lucy furrowed her brow at the familiarity of the movement, but pushed the feeling down.

The class began a few minutes later.

Starting with a demonstration from Spaceau_Traceur, who Vasquez introduced as Al.

She moved with power, with fluidity, with energy. She transitioned from vaults to flips without hesitation. She used parts of the course in ways Lucy never would have imagined.

When she finished, and Vasquez started a spiel on how they were all far from being able to do that, and would still be working on strength building, Al lifted her tank top up to wipe the sweat off the uncovered part of her face.

And, well, abs.

Lucy was only able to look away after Al had lowered her shirt, cutting off the view. She looked to Maggie, who was still staring at Al. Lucy reached out for Maggie’s hand, squeezing gently. When Maggie looked at her, Lucy leaned close.

“We can proposition the girl after the lesson, for now, we need to focus,” she whispered.

Which threw Maggie into a coughing fit as she seemed to choke on nothing.

Lucy rubbed Maggie’s back and threw an apologetic look Vasquez’s way.

The class ended faster than Lucy liked. Her muscled burned from the workout, sweat clung to her, she couldn’t stop looking at Maggie’s post-workout glow. 

Maggie, who kept staring at Al, who was lingering as the rest of the class started to leave.

“Are you really thinking of propositioning her?” Lucy asked, pressing against Maggie’s side.

Maggie rolled her eyes. “No, I just...need to talk to her.”

“Is this really the place?”

“It’s fine, Lucy.”

She turned to see Al walking towards them, stretching her arms as she walked.

Lucy glanced between her girlfriend and the woman moving towards them.

And she really knew those eyes from somewhere.

Al pulled her beanie off, short hair falling around her face, then, after the first hesitation Lucy had ever seen from her, the mask.

The breath was sucked from Lucy’s chest. She stared at Al, at  _ Alex,  _ unsure of how to react.

Alex was Spaceur_Traceur. Alex did parkour. Alex was so much more of a badass than Lucy had ever expected. Alex was…

Lucy’s gaze flicked to the rainbow mask Alex was starting to fidget with.

Alex was gay. Or, not straight at least.

“I’m sorry,” Alex started. “I should have mentioned it ages ago, but…”

She was cut off by Maggie stepping towards her and pulling her into a hug.


	51. G  Werewolf au pt5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Midvale trip pt 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previous parts are chapters 21, 33, 41, and 42

The glass was cool against Lucy’s forehead. She watched the ocean, the clouds, the cars driving in the other direction. She glanced to the front seats every few minutes, to Alex and Maggie holding their hushed conversation beneath the music.

She still wasn’t sure what kept drawing her to them during the full moon.

Or, she didn’t want to think about what kept drawing her.

She watched as her exhaled breath fogged the window in front of her mouth.

Regardless of why, they had made her stay that morning two months back.

And now she was in the back of Alex’s car, on a roadtrip to Midvale, to see Alex’s mother, and still uncertain of how Alex had managed to get them all off for the weekend.

But she had, so there Lucy was, watching the ocean go by as she listened to whatever band Alex had decided was music.

It was just getting dark when they pulled into the driveway to the promise of dinner waiting.

As soon as the door opened, the salt that had flavored the air the past hours grew stronger. Lucy narrowed her eyes against the setting sun as she stared out at the ocean, at the beach that went right up to the Danvers’ property.

“Girls!”

Lucy turned to see Eliza exiting the house, pulling Alex into a hug before turning to Maggie to do the same.

Then she turned to Lucy and tilted her head in regard.

Lucy could sense the wolf in her, could feel herself respond on instinct, hackles rising until Eliza smiled.

“Welcome,” she said. “I have burgers ready.”

Lucy nodded, trying to calm down. She followed the others inside, staying a few steps behind, fighting the impulse to run.

The Danvers’ house was cooler than outside. It was full of windows Lucy knew would let in streams of light during the day. The smell of hamburgers wafted from further into the house, mixing with the subtle smell of salt and the unmistakable scent telling her she was in Eliza’s space.

Lucy took in as much as she could on the way to the kitchen.

The pictures on the walls held almost as many dogs as humans. The penciled height markers on the entrance to the kitchen had three colors, one stopping where Alex’s morphed form’s head was.

Two plates of burgers sat on the kitchen island. Eliza pushed the fuller one towards Alex and Lucy, the other to Maggie.

“So,” Eliza asked as they started to eat. “What brings you up here on such short notice?”

Lucy kept her eyes down, focusing on her burger.

“Ah.”

Lucy glanced up, only to look down after meeting Eliza eyes.

“We’ll leave conversation to tomorrow,” Eliza said.

“Thanks, Mom,” Alex said.

“I think I’m going to turn in,” Eliza said. “I have the guest room made up for you, Lucy. You’re bags are already in there.”

Lucy glanced up and nodded. “Thank you.”

Eliza smiled at her. “You’re welcome.”

And she was gone.

Alex leaned against Lucy for a moment. “You can relax,” she said.

Lucy glanced up at her, but quickly refocused on her burger.

“Leave her alone, Danvers,” Maggie said.

“I’m not saying she has to, just that she can.”

“Leave her alone.”

Alex shrugged, but didn’t push further.

Lucy finished her burger, staring at the doggie door taking up most of the bottom of the back door. She reached for another burger.

Her appetite was finally starting to go down from where it had spiked after the attack, but she was still eating almost twice what she had been before. She refused to feel self-conscious about it, but it was still nice sitting with people eating just as much.

She took a deep breath, taking in the scents of the kitchen, and turned to stare at Maggie’s burgers.

“What are those?”

Alex scoffed. “Fake meat.”

Lucy raised an eyebrow, taking a bite of her real meat.

Maggie shrugged. “Haven’t eaten meat as a human since the night I was turned.” She glanced up to give Lucy a tight smile. “Kind of hard to be fourteen and wake up next to a half eaten squirrel.”

Lucy grimaced. She stared at her burger for a moment, before shrugging and taking another bite.

“So, thing about Midvale,” Alex said. “I forgot to mention it, but it’s kinda a hub of wolves.”

Lucy raised an eyebrow. “A hub?”

“Yeah. There’s a decent amount of us here for a town this size.” She tilted her head. “Or, well, a majority of the town, actually. Midvale was founded by a pack generations ago, looking to escape European hunters. A lot of wolves move here still, because of the stuff set up for us.”

“Does the rest of the town know?”

“There are rumors, but when stuff does come up, there’s this sort of understanding. Like in Buffy.”

Maggie snorted. “Like in Buffy?”

“Yeah. They all lived on the Hellmouth and sorta knew something was fucked, but never mentioned it.”

Maggie shook her head. “If you say so, Danvers.”

“Anyway,” Alex continued. “You don’t have to go into town at all, but as a heads up if you do. And we usually go into the woods with the rest of town during the moon, but there are other places you can go that won’t be as crowded.”

Lucy nodded. “Thanks.” She picked at her burger for another moment, then put it back on the plate. “I think I’m going to turn in.”

Alex nodded. “Alright. Guest room is on this floor, past the stairs, door on the left.”

Lucy followed her directions, finding the room quickly.

With the wooden accent wall behind the bed and the pale blue of the other walls, it felt like the beach had been brought into the room through the large window.

Lucy cracked the window open before striping down to her underwear and tank top and curled up in the bed.

* * *

 

The room was cold when Lucy woke. She slid out of the bed, pulled on a pair of sweatpants and made her way through the house to the backdoor. She leaned against the porch railing, looking out at the ocean in the dawn light. She breathed deep, closing her eyes.

An entire town of werewolves.

She could barely wrap her mind around it.

A soft whine and a scent on the wind pulled Lucy’s attention to the other side of the porch.

To the golden-red dog curled up on a porch swing.

Lucy stared at the dog.

The dog stared back.

“Dr. Danvers?”

And the dog was suddenly Eliza, sitting on the bench with her legs curled under her.

“I’m sorry,” Lucy said. “I can…” She stepped back towards the house.

“You’re alright. Would you like to sit?”

Lucy stared for a moment before sitting. She pulled her legs up to sit cross legged.

“How long has it been?”” Eliza asked.

“How long?”

“Since you were turned?”

Lucy fiddled with her fingers in her lap. “A year?

Eliza hummed. “So you’re still adjusting.”

“Were you turned?” Lucy asked, trying to move the conversation away from herself. “Alex said she was born a wolf, but…”

Eliza shook her head. “Her father and I were born as well. My parents were turned, but Jeremiah’s family goes back to the earliest days of werewolves.”

“Earliest days?”

Eliza nodded. “Nobody knows the actual origin, but the stories go back to the earliest humans on the European continent.”

“What are the stories?”

Eliza smiled. “The one Jeremiah grew up with comes from the Celtic people of Wales, where his pack descended from before migrating to the mainland of Europe. It is said that there was a shepherd boy, Bledynn, and one day, while tending his flock, he happened upon a wounded dog.”

Lucy watched the blue of the sky grow light as the story was told.

“He took the dog in, cared for it, fed it from his own plate, until it was healed. Only then did it reveal itself to be a pwca, a shapeshifter. For caring for it, the pwca granted Bledynn a gift. Bledynn asked for the pwca’s ability to change shape. Pwca, however, are crafty, and in hopes of gaining the ability to change into a human, the creature merged with the boy. Over generations, the shape shifting ability lost its power, until only the canine form remained. Our hunder is the remnant of that power.”

Lucy followed the path of the clouds, imagining them as the characters in the tale.

“During his time, Bledynn went on to become a great hero. He battled monsters and invaders, protecting the Cymry from outside harm. It was on one of his last adventures where he encountered the Cŵn Annwn, the hounds of the otherworld. One had been infected, gone mad, and Bledynn was tasked to kill it. He won the battle, but had been bit by the hound, and was infected by the same disease. Only his connection to the pwca saved him. However, once a month, when the moon grew full, the disease gained power, sending him into the same rampage the Cŵn Annwn had been on.”

“The werewolf,” Lucy said.

Eliza nodded. “Bledynn had three daughters who carried on his gift and his curse. The three major packs in Europe descended from each. Siriol, who stayed in Wales, continuing her father’s task of protection. Tesni, who went south, to Spain. And Eiriol, who went across the North Sea, to Scandinavia.”

“Which pack did Jeremiah come from?”

“Eiriol’s.”

The doggie door slammed open and a blur of fur raced past them.

Lucy blinked.

The blur froze half way through the yard, turning back to them.

Alex.

She stared at them for a moment, the hints of red in her fur glowing in the rising sun, before she started off again.

Eliza laughed under her breath.

“On days she can't surf in the morning, she likes to go for a swim,” Eliza explained.

As she said it, Alex leapt over a wave, into the water. The back door opened.

Maggie gave them a sheepish smile as she stepped outside.

“Sorry.”

Eliza waved the apology away. “It’s fine.”

Maggie’s smile grew. She kept walking after Alex, morphing halfway through the yard into her boxer form. She sat in the sand until Alex raced up the beach towards her, circling around her until Maggie got up and joined her in the water.

Lucy held back a whine at the desire to go join them. She looked to Eliza.

“They showed me some pictures on Alex as a puppy, but…”

“I have more,” Eliza said. “I have a lot.”

Lucy grinned. “Perfect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Totally forgot in the last chapter, but this fic has now passed 50 chapters. I want to just thank all of you for your continued reading and leaving comments.


	52. Cuts - T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Lucy come home with some changes Maggie is all about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sabrulesawesomeness asked:
> 
> director sanvers prompt pretty pretty please you amazing human: lucy and alex show up with new haircuts one day. lucy has long hair and alex has what we saw at ultimates. maggie’s brain short circuits of a gay panic

Maggie did her best to not shift from foot to foot.

Fourteen months.

Fourteen months since Lucy had left on some highly classified mission.

Three months.

Three months since Alex had left to help her.

Maggie hadn’t been left alone, it had been years since she had felt truly lonely, since they had shown up and given her a family.

But, she had been left without them.

No contact.

Just the barest updates from J’onn to say that they were alive.

But, they were supposed to return today.

Two hours ago.

A part of Maggie wanted to panic, but Kara assured her that their flight had just been delayed at the base they had departed from, that they were in the air.

Kara was kind enough to not mention the subtle panic that still thrummed through Maggie.

Maggie returned the favor by not mentioning the slight worry in Kara’s eyes, the slight tension in her body as if ready to be out the door to catch the plane in a heartbeat.

It was another thirty minutes before the plane touched down, soldiers running around to direct it into it’s spot, to begin unloading the cargo.

And, then, they’re there. Walking out of the rush of uniforms like the end of a fucking action movie.

Jeans and black t-shirts and baseball caps.

Lucy holds both of their bags over her shoulders, a battle most likely barely won, even with the sling holding up one of Alex’s arms and the bandages wrapped around the other.

Maggie can feel Kara fighting the same fight next to her, to not cross the painted line of the ground, but, eventually, finally, they’re there.

Lucy lets the bags fall, and steps into Maggie’s arms easily. Alex is instantly set upon by Kara.

“I’ve missed you,” Maggie murmured.

Lucy took a deep breath, her face pressed into Maggie’s neck. Her body shuddered lightly on the exhale. She pulled back, her hands resting on Maggie’s hips as Maggie’s arms wrapped around her shoulders.

“Alex gave me your letters,” Lucy said.

Maggie hummed, toying with Lucy’s ponytail.

“You ever think of writing poetry, Sawyer? Bet you’d make something off of it.”

Maggie laughed, leaning in to give Lucy a soft kiss. “Your hair is longer.”

“That happens.”

Maggie lifted Lucy’s cap off, down to unthread the ponytail from it, then pulled on the hair tie.

Lucy rolled her eyes, but obliged, shaking her hair out.

It wasn’t just longer, it was long, well past her shoulders. Thick and wavy and highlighted from the sun.

“Wow,” Maggie murmured, twirling a lock around her finger.

“Wait til you see Alex’s new style.”

Maggie glanced over, to where Kara was still fussing over Alex’s arm. Alex met her gaze, smiling.

“Don’t let her tell you otherwise,” Lucy murmured. “She broke it tripping out of the bathtub in our hotel in Laos.”

Maggie laughed. Alex’s eyes narrowed.

“What are you telling her?” Alex asked.

“The truth,” Lucy replied.

Alex’s eyes narrowed even further.

Maggie shifted so she was next to Lucy, arm over her shoulders, playing with her hair.

“She said you’re rocking a new style, Danvers, wanna share?” she asked.

She could see the blush rising up Alex’s neck, then Kara pulled Alex’s hat off and...

Maggie was aware of Alex and Kara going back and forth over it, but her focus was on Alex’s hair.

The red dye had faded, leaving the natural chestnut, but more importantly...

An undercut.

“It’s hot, isn’t it?” Lucy asked.

Maggie nodded. “Holy fuck.”


	53. Missing Pieces - G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Princess Diaries au snippit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I started writing this when Princess Diaries first went up on Netflix, and have barely touched it since, so decided to just post it here, cause chances are it is not going to be expanded much further.  
> It wouldn't be a direct au, but more, take the basic idea of the plot and throw these characters into it.
> 
> Also, Clarisse is still Julie Andrews, btw

Maggie trailed her finger along the molding of the wall as she looked around the room. Elegant felt too weak a word for it. Simply touching something felt wrong, felt dangerous. She felt heavy under the risk of breaking anything, of messing anything up, of leaving any trace of herself behind.

She couldn’t resist even as she shied away from the idea.

She glanced at a small vase sitting on the table, her fingers itching to stick it in her pocket. Lucy would love it and probably end up using it for bobby pins or something.

“Margarita?”

She jerked her hand away from the wall, spinning in place. She hated that name.

The woman walking towards her was tall, an earpiece attached to her phone.

“Hello,” the woman said, holding her hand out. “I’m Samantha, from the Genovian attache corps.”

Maggie shook her hand. “Hi. Nice to meet you.” She looked around the room again. “This place is really nice.”

Samantha smiled.

“What is this place?” Maggie asked.

“The Genovian Consulate.”

“Oh.” That answered almost nothing. “It’s...It’s really nice.”

She shuffled her feet a bit, feeling more out of place than she ever had anywhere else.

Which was a worthy feat.

“Thank you,” Samantha said. She gestured towards the small couches. “If you would like a seat, she’ll be with you in a moment.

“No,” a strong voice cut through the room.

Samantha’s shoulders squared. The men at the desk by the front door stood.

“I don’t need a moment. I’m here.”

The woman walking down the stairs was nothing like what Maggie used to imagine her grandmother would look like.

White. Greying blond hair. Clear blue eyes.

And white.

Maggie rubbed her thumb against the inside of her bent index finger, fought the urge to curl in on herself.

“Margarita, I’m so glad you could come,” she said, smiling at Maggie.

Maggie nodded. “It’s...You’ve got a great place.”

“Thank you.” She stopped on the other side of the tea table. “Well, let me look at you.”

Maggie did her best to not squirm.

“You look so...young,”

“Thank you. You look so…”

She struggled to find something. Her grandmother tilted her head, just enough to be noticable, just enough to show her expectancy.

“Clean,” Maggie finally forced out.

She winced, old playground taunts rising up in the back of her mind.

Clarisse hummed.

“Samantha, please go check on tea in the garden,” she said.

Samantha nodded, walking off.

“Please, sit,” Clarisse said, gesturing to the couches.

Maggie sat on the seat across from her. She looked around the room for a moment before focusing on Clarisse. “My aunt said you wanted to talk with me about something?”

“Yes, but before that, I have something I wanted to give you,” Clarisse said, picking a metal box up from the table.

Maggie took it when it was passed to her, setting it in her lap and opening it.

“Wow,” she murmured. She carefully lifted the necklace out.

Delicate. Silver.

Nothing like anything she owned.

“It's beautiful.”

“It’s the Genovian Crest. It was mine, when I was young.”

The box fell from its perch on Maggie’s knee, clattering as it slipped between her legs and landed on the carpet.

“And that was my great grandmother's.”

Maggie’s neck heated as she bent to pick the box up.

“I will take good care of it,” she promised, putting it in her bag. She lifted the necklace, inspecting the heart pendant before looping it around her neck. “What did you want to tell me?”

“Something that will have a very big impact on your life.”

Maggie looked away. Great, another one of those.

“Ma’am,” Samantha said, stepping back into the room. “The tea is served.”

“Perfect,” Clarisse said, standing. “Margarita, this way.”

Maggie followed behind, not fully paying attention to the conversation between Clarisse and Samantha. She looked around the hallways, at the paintings that looked like they should be in a museum, around the gardens, at the carefully designed flowers and topiaries. They stopped at an iron table, tea cups and a basket of pears waiting for them. A trio of men stood to the side and smoothly moved into action.

“Margarita,” Clarisse said after they had been served. “Have you ever heard of Allegra Catalina Paola Renaldi?”

“No.”

“She was the Crown Princess of Genovia, our future queen.”

Maggie nodded, then tilted her head. “What about her?”

“Allegra Catalina Paola Renaldi, was your mother.”

Maggie scoffed. “Sure, yeah, my mother was the Princess of Genovia.” She lifted her cup, pausing before taking a drink. “You’re joking.”

“Why would I joke about something like that?”

Maggie carefully set the cup down. “No. No, you’re joking. If she was the princess, then I’m…”

Clarisse nodded. “Exactly. You’re not just Margarita Sawyer Rodas. You are Margarita Elenora Sawyer Rodas Renaldi, Princess of Genovia.”

Maggie’s stomach churned. She stared at Clarisse. “Me? A princess? Shut up!”

She slumped back in her chair, barely registering the man leaning close to Clarisse and saying something.

“Nevertheless,” Clarisse said, pulling Maggie’s attention. “You are the Princess. And I am Queen Clarisse Renaldi.”

Maggie shook her head. Her thumb rubbed her palm in her lap. “Why would you pick me to be your princess?”

“Since your mother died, you are the natural heir to the throne of Genovia. That's our law.”

Maggie glanced around, taking in the garden, the paths, where the staff was standing.

“I am royal by marriage. You are royal by blood. You can rule.”

Everything crashed to a halt.

“Rule?” She shook her head. “No. You've got the wrong girl. I'm not anyone's leader. People don't follow me.” She leaned forward. “My general goal in life is to get people to leave me alone. I don't have many other expectations.”

“Margarita, I had other expectations also. In my wildest dreams I never expected this to happen, but you are the legal heir, the only heir to the Genovian throne, and we will accept the challenge of helping you become the princess you are.”

Maggie stared at the flowers in the center of the table as Clarisse continued, listing the ways they could help her be a princess.

A princess.

Her.

_“You are meant for great things, princessa, more than you know.”_

She shook her father's words away and tried to focus on her grandmother.

“Given time, I think you'll find the palace in Genovia a pleasant place to live.”

Wait.

“Live in Genovia?” she cut in.

“It’s a wonderful country, Margarita.”

Maggie stuttered for a moment, anger rising up. “Just, rewind and freeze. I'm no princess, I barely know how to put makeup on. I refuse to move to, and rule a country, and, you want another reason?” She leaned close, hands gripping the edge of the table. “I don't want to be a princess.”

She pushed away from the table, grabbed her bag, and took off, ignoring the calls behind her as she ran.

* * *

“So, your grandmother,” Lucy drawled, kicking at an empty chip bag on the sidewalk. “Who you’ve never met, shows up to talk about your dead mother, who you’ve never met, and gives you a limo?”

“I think it’s just a loan,” Maggie said. She glanced over her shoulder, to where J’onn was still parked on the side of the road.

“But, still, a whole limo, Maggie.”

Maggie shrugged, flexing her fingers around the strap of her backpack.

“The kids at school are going to flip.”

Maggie stopped, hand flying out to grab Lucy’s wrist, spinning her friend around. “You cannot tell anyone.”

“Why not?”

“I just…” she shrugged. “I don’t want it to be a big deal, y’know?”

Lucy nodded. “Alright, nobody knows.”

“Thank you.”

Lucy slung her arm over Maggie’s shoulders. “Anything, you know that.”

Maggie grinned, leaning into Lucy. They started walking again, turning the corner, their school coming into view.

“What does she want? Your grandma?” Lucy asked.

Maggie shrugged. “Making nice, I guess.”

If only, her stomach was still twisting over the Queen’s visit that morning, over the agreement her aunt had compromised, that she would wait until the Genovian Independence Day Ball to decide if she was going to actually do the princess thing, over _Princess lessons._

Lying to Lucy only made it worse.

Her stomach had finally settled by the time she was sitting in history. She made a note to look into Genovian history. She had no desire to be their princess, but she was still Genovian.

Wanted to know where her mother had come from.

“Alright, everyone,” Mr. Johnson said. “We have a new student today.”

Maggie looked up as the girl walked into the classroom.

Tall, short brown hair, an air of sophistication, she captivated Maggie.

“Why don’t you introduce yourself?” Mr. Johnson said.

The girl stood at the front of the class. “My name is Alex.”

And she had an accent.

“Where are you from, Alex?”

“Europe.”

“Where in Europe?”

“Genovia.”

Maggie froze.

“I don’t think I’ve heard of Genovia,” Mr. Johnson said.

“Not many people have,” Alex said. “It is a small country.”

“And what brings you to American?”

“My mother’s job. She is here for a short time, and decided to bring me.”

“Well, I hope you enjoy your time here.”

Alex nodded. “Thank you.”

Maggie couldn’t help but glance over at Alex every few minutes.

Her mother must work for the Queen.

Alex was in her next class as well.

And the next.

And the next.

And in her gym class.

Maggie hung back in the locker room after class, pretending to have an issue with her bag.

Alex hung back as well.

“What the hell are you playing?” Maggie asked once the girls doing their makeup finally left.

Alex furrowed her brow, looked down at her bag. “I am getting ready to go to my next class.”

“Let me guess, geometry?”

“I do not understand.”

“Cut it out. My grandmother sent you in here, didn’t she?”

Alex stared for a moment, then laughed. “You are smart.”

“Who are you? Really.”

“My name is Alex. I am a member of the Royal Guard.”

Maggie scoffed, slumped back against the lockers. “Of course you are. I don’t need a bodyguard.”

“And I do not need to be spending my time in America at high school, and yet, here we both are.”

Maggie groaned.

“Get used to in, Princess.”

“Don’t call me that.”

“Then what should I call you?”

“Maggie, just Maggie.”

“Well, just Maggie, I believe we have geometry.”

Maggie huffed, but grabbed her bag and left the locker room.

* * *

Queen Clarisse’s office was, somehow, even more elegant than the rest of the house.

And the Queen was the picture of elegance as she read through her papers, back perfectly straight, glasses on the tip of her nose.

Maggie wandered, glancing over every few moments. She made her way to a bookshelf, eyeing the framed pictures.

She zeroed in on one. Detailed silver frame, ocean in the background, large smile, looked like…

“Your mother always was the most carefree of my children.”

Maggie ran a finger down the side of the frame.

“This is my mother?”

“Of course.”

Maggie took in every detail she could. Dark hair, dimples on both cheeks, skin the same shade as her own.

“Have you never seen a picture of your mother?”

Maggie shook her head.

“Oh, my dear.”

Maggie tensed. “It's not like she was around,” she murmured. “I guess she decided being a princess was more important.

* * *

Maggie paused, fingers curled against the door, before pushing it open.

Her aunt’s music floated from further in the old firehouse. She was probably busy with whatever painting her muse had decided to work on that night.

A deep breath.

The door closed behind her.

She hefted her backpack more securely onto her shoulder, started towards the stairs to her room, only to pause at the plate of food on the corner of the counter separating the kitchen from the rest of the floor.

She stared at the food.

“I didn’t know if you were going to eat at princess lessons,” her aunt said from across the floor. “Or stop to get something on the way home, so I whipped something up for you just in case.”

Maggie glanced over. Ana pulled the rag off of her shoulders and wiped paint off of her hands.

“I’m fine,” Maggie said.

Her stomach had been turning since seeing the picture. She started walking again, towards the stairs.

“Maggie.”

“What?”

“I’m sorry.”

Maggie scoffed as she stopped. She turned, hugging herself, her backpack straps tugging uncomfortably at her shoulders. “You’re sorry? You lied to me for years and you’re sorry?”

“What would I have said, Maggie?” Ana asked. “Sorry your dad kicked you out, by the way, your mother was literal European royalty?”

“Yeah, maybe. Would have been a good start.”

Ana sighed. She sat cross legged on the old armchair. “Come here, mija.”

Maggie glared for a moment, then sighed. She crossed the room, sitting on the ottoman, curling forward, elbows on her knees.

“I don’t know the entire story,” Ana said. “But I do know that your mother had to return to Genovia, had to prepare to be queen, and your father refused to go. They divorced, and she gave up custody of you. Their agreement was that you would have a normal childhood, and be told on your eighteenth birthday, when you could make the choice on your own.”

“But, they made the choice first,” Maggie said. “She left me with him.”

Ana let out a deep breath. “She never could have guessed he would do what he did.”

Maggie stood, walked a few steps before turning sharply. “But he did, and she did nothing. Why not then? Huh? Why not come here herself when my father decided he didn’t want me anymore? Did she not want me either?”

“Maggie, that’s not…”

Maggie shook her head, took a step backwards, then turned and escaped up the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter title is from Miracles Happen (When You Believe) by Myra, which, if you've seen the movie Princess Diaries, you know the song.
> 
> Shout out to JesiKiKage for the help smoothing out the last two scenes.
> 
> I own nothing here


	54. M Picture Perfect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: _Okay so imagine Lucy gets home from a long night at the desert base filling in paperwork , her two girlfriends are asleep in bed wrapped around one another naked, have clearly spent the night having sex Lucy is exhausted but now can't decide if she wants a shower, coffee, sleep or to crawl between them wake them up and spend the day having sex with them ___  
>   
>  __  
> _Um, didn't necessarily stick that well to the prompt._  
>  __  
>  _Warning for references to body image issues and eating disorder_  
> 

Moonlight streamed through a gap in the curtain, falling just right to illuminate the naked bodies on the bed.

Lucy leaned back against the wall, limbs heavy and head starting to throb, and just stared.

She often joked about having the best body in the relationship, but it was all to hide how inadequate she really felt next next to her girls. She didn’t understand why anyone would look at her when she was next to even one of them, but both of them?

And curled up the way they were, Maggie sprawled on her back, Alex on her stomach with a leg thrown over Maggie’s hips, muscles and curves and skin highlighted in the moonlight.

Why ruin a perfect picture?

Lucy took a deep breath, rubbed her temple.

No. She wasn’t supposed to think like that anymore.

Her girlfriends loved her, loved her body, loved her no mater what her body looked like.

She pushed off the wall, unbuckled her belt as she made her way to the dresser, unzipped her pants. She pulled her shirt off, threw it into the hamper in the corner, her bra quickly following.

“Mmm, hey pretty lady.”

Lucy turned.

Maggie was slowly untangling from Alex, slid to the edge of the bed when she was successful. She let her legs hang over the edge and lifted an arm towards Lucy.

Lucy stepped forward, threaded her fingers in Maggie’s hair. Maggie trailed her fingers across the skin just above Lucy’s pants, then hooked her fingers in the belt loops and pulled Lucy even closer.

She pressed kisses to Lucy’s skin, up her abs, across her ribs.

“Do you need to eat?” Maggie asked.

Lucy closed her eyes, twirled a few strands of Maggie’s hair around her finger. She didn’t necessarily want to eat, she really wanted to climb into the bed, curl up between them, maybe wake Alex up for some fun.

But

But

“I probably should,” she admitted, the gnawing in her stomach rising up to a roar.

Maggie hummed, pressed a kiss to the center of Lucy’s chest, then stood, body pressed against Lucy’s. She gave Lucy a gentle kiss.

“We have leftovers from dinner. I’ll go heat some up as you get pajamas on?”

Lucy slid her fingers down Maggie’s sides, around the curve of her ass.

“Might join you two in the whole naked thing.”

Maggie grinned. “We will never say no to that.” She kissed Lucy again. “Promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been having feels lately about Lucy having an eating disorder, mostly to help cope as mine decided to remind me that it's still a thing.  
> Anyway, yeah.


End file.
